Phantasma
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: Cette violence entre Wood et Flint n'avait que trop duré. Minerva mit le plan de Severus au point, Oliver allait devoir s'entendre avec Marcus s'il voulait revenir dans son état normal. Et Marcus allait devoir supporter Oliver pour s'en débarasser. MF/OW.
1. Seul au milieu des autres

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+ pour le langage.

Warning : Léger AU, parce que je ne vais peut-être pas respecter le bouquin. Et à cause de l'état d'Oliver aussi XD.

Disclamers : Rien est à moi sauf les quelques OCs. J'ai un faible pour ce pauvre Abercrombie je crois (me demandez pas pourquoi j'l'ai baptisé comme ça xD)

Yo yo ! Alors euh, je sais que je devrais vraiment pas me lancer dans une fic à chapitre, surtout parce que j'ai même pas fini Travelers (hey mais je suis à 5 pourcent dans le prochain chapitre ! *évite le lancé de tomates pourries*). Mais j'ai eu cette idée subite et puis voilà, j'étais lancée, hahaha ! XD. Bon bah voilà, que dire d'autre ? Rien ? Bon. XD Voilà, une fic centrée sur mon paring préféré et donc… j'espère que ça va vous plaire, haha !

**EDIT** : Et voilà la version corrigée par **Tyu** ! Oh ma Béta, je m'agenouille à tes pieds devant ta grandeur ! :D Un gros merci d'avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes, grâce à toi, mes lecteurs ne se feront pas agresser les yeux ! (_Kiwi is happy_).

Bonne lecture, all !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Seul au milieu des autres_

x

Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint se haïssaient. Personne ne connaissait la véritable raison de leur haine intense mais c'était un fait dans tout Poudlard : Ils se haïssaient. Pour la plupart de leur camarade, c'était normal. Car après tout, ils étaient rivaux, les capitaines de Quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondor, deux maisons ennemies. Wood était gardien et Flint poursuiveur. Et ils étaient autant passionnés (_obsédés_, selon tous les autres élèves de Poudlard) par le Quidditch l'un que l'autre. Pour les professeurs (mais surtout MacGonagall et Rogue), leur haine et leurs bagarres étaient plus une incroyable source d'exaspération qu'autre chose. On ne comptait plus le nombre de points perdus, de visites à l'infirmerie, de membres cassés et de litres de sang versés entre les deux adolescents. C'en était venu au point où MacGonagall frôlait la crise d'urticaire lorsqu'elle entendait les noms d'Oliver et de Marcus dans la même phrase, gémie par un préfet ou un première année terrorisé.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les autres élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à voir les deux capitaines se battre. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient bien sûr flairé le potentiel et prenaient maintenant des paris à chaque rencontre Flint/Wood intercouloirs, tout en s'assurant du coin de l'œil que leur capitaine adoré ne se faisait pas trop amocher (parce que même si Oliver faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi absolue lorsqu'on le lui pointait, c'était bien lui qui perdait la plupart du temps). Heureusement, il restait quelques personnes censées parmi tous les élèves qui s'agglutinaient à chaque fois pour voir le spectacle, des personnes comme Percy Weasley qui trouvait cette débauche de violence plus que scandalisant, mais dont les protestations se faisaient noyer par les hurlements enthousiastes des autres.

Bref.

Minerva sentit son œil droit se mettre à tiquer nerveusement lorsqu'un première année tout pâle entra dans son bureau, apparemment très perturbé par ce qu'il se passait dans un des couloirs du troisième étage.

-Et là, le Gryffondor lui a dit 'Même les trolls ont peur de toi avec la tête que tu te tapes !' et le Serpentard a répondu 'Moi au moins j'ai pas l'air d'une crevette avec une voix de tapette !' et après le Gryffondor a fait un bruit comme 'GRAAAH Je vais t'écraser sale serpent !' et il s'est jeté sur lui, et le Serpentard lui a fait un croche patte mais le Gryffondor s'est accroché à lui, et ils ont roulé par terre en se tapant dessus et le Serpentard a mordu l'oreille du Gryffondor qui lui a presque arraché les cheveux comme ça, et… ! »

Minerval remonta calmement ses lunettes pour tenter de calmer les spasmes nerveux qui agitaient sa main droite.

-Ca ira, Abercrombie. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Interrompu dans son récit, le petit sorcier arrêta de secouer ses bras dans tout les sens pour mimer la bagarre. Il acquiesça avec une vivacité telle que Minerva crut un instant qu'il allait se déboiter la tête, avant de sortir du bureau en trottinant.

La vision calma le professeur en lui apportant un élan de nostalgie. Ah, il était loin le temps où Oliver Wood n'avait été qu'un petit première année sans histoire, gringalet et maigrichon. Elle se rappela avec émotion le jour où Oliver avait intégré l'équipe, dirigée à l'époque par Charlie Weasley, son idole. Oliver avait arboré un tel sourire, si lumineux sur son joli visage. Oui, il y avait bien eu une époque où Minerva avait associé Oliver à l'adjectif 'adorable'. Et elle n'avait duré que le temps d'une année. La sorcière avait très vite découvert celui qui se cachait sous ce visage innocent et ces grands yeux verts ; le maniaque sportif obsédé par le Quidditch qui préférait encore avaler un chaudron de limace plutôt que de se montrer aimable envers Marcus Flint.

Son irritation était revenue au grand galop. Son urticaire commençait déjà à la démanger mais Minerva se força à rester calme. Sa méditation fût rapidement brisée lorsqu'elle entendit un gros BOUM depuis son bureau. La plume qu'elle tenait se brisa en deux dans un craquement sinistre. Oh, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva se trouvait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore en compagnie de Severus. Elle remit son chapeau en place, légèrement essoufflée après avoir laissé éclater sa colère et monologué sur 'ces deux animaux bourrés d'hormones !' et 'ces bagarres incessantes qui perturbent la tranquillité du château !'. Albus suçotait un bonbon au citron avec son air habituel, comme si la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

-Que suggérez-vous, Minerva ? », demanda t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise mais ces violences doivent cesser ! Wood et Flint doivent s'entendre, ça ne peut plus continuer ! »

-Et vous Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-Je dois avouer que l'attitude du jeune Flint nuit à la réputation de ma maison. », répondit-il froidement. « En l'occurrence, j'ai peut-être une solution pour remédier à ce problème de… _rivalité_, si je puis dire. »

Severus exposa son plan avec tellement de détails et de certitude que Minerva le soupçonna d'y avoir réfléchit depuis longtemps déjà. Néanmoins, ce que proposait le professeur de potion était parfaitement acceptable et pouvait marcher. C'est donc avec la bénédiction d'Albus qu'ils mirent leur 'punition' en place.

x

Oliver n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie.

Bon, d'accord, il avait encore mal aux côtes à cause de Flint et possédait sûrement un œil au beurre noir, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé de toute sa vie. Comme s'il avait pour une fois eu toutes ses heures de sommeil. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était que Percy ne l'avait pas encore réveillé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore tôt.

Parfaitement reposé, Oliver ouvrit délicatement les paupières. Il s'étira dans son lit puis tira les rideaux du baldaquin avant de se figer. Stupéfait, l'adolescent se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il avait bien vu avant de regarder autour de lui.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir… Pire encore. Les lits étaient déjà fais et le soleil inondait la chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis longtemps et que Percy ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Etouffant un juron, Oliver allait attraper son pantalon lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il était déjà habillé. Plus que confus, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et dévala les escaliers pour sortir en trombe de la Salle Commune. Il devait avoir raté son petit-déjeuné, il détestait ça parce que c'était le repas le plus important de la journée.

En deux minutes à peine, Oliver déboula dans le couloir de la salle de Sortilège. Il fonça vers la porte, bras devant pour l'ouvrir d'un coup et les excuses déjà dans la bouche.

-Vraiment désolé professeuuuaAAARRRGH !! »

Il vit la porte approcher à une vitesse hallucinante et ferma les yeux, prêt à entrer à collision avec… mais rien. Rien du tout, juste la voix de Flitwick qui parlait du sortilège du jour. Oliver ouvrit un œil, constata qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau et qu'il n'avait mal nulle part sans compter ses côtes, et ouvrit le deuxième.

Il était dans la salle. Au beau milieu du cours. Oliver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il était passé à travers la porte… ça, c'était plus que bizarre. Plus étrange encore ; il n'avait reçu aucune remarque alors qu'il restait planté là comme un poteau au milieu d'un stade. Peut-être que Percy avait prévenu Flitwick qu'il allait être en retard ?

-Euh… désolé professeur, j'ai pas entendu mon réveil… », dit prudemment Oliver.

Mais le petit sorcier continuait son cours, imperturbable. Oliver hésita un instant, confus, avant de prendre place à côté de Percy. Le rouquin faisait tourner sa baguette comme tous les autres. Oliver plongea sa main dans sa poche pour retirer la sienne mais ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide. Oh ow. Un coup d'œil à ses pieds lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié d'emporter son sac. Tant pis, Flitwick ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué de toute façon.

-Percy, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ce matin ? », chuchota Oliver.

Le rouquin continuait de faire des moulinets en l'ignorant royalement.

-Perce ! », répéta Oliver plus fort.

Mais Percy ne tressaillit même pas. Vexé, Oliver voulu lui donner un coup de coude. Il ne rencontra même pas de chair. Intrigué, l'adolescent répéta le mouvement et vit, avec horreur, son bras traverser le corps de Percy. Les yeux ronds, Oliver hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer son index contre la tête de son meilleur ami. Avec une fascination morbide, il regarda son bras s'enfoncer jusqu'au coude et ressortir de l'autre côté. Il ne sentait rien du tout, et Percy non plus.

-Oh Merlin… », murmura Oliver en ramenant son bras tout contre lui. « Percy… Percy tu m'entends ? Percy ! …Tu pues des fesses… J'ai vu Penelope embrasser Davies… Diggory est un bon joueur… PERCY ! »

Personne ne réagissait. Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Traverser les gens et les portes, même pour les sorciers, c'était bizarre. Il secoua sa main devant les yeux de Percy mais celui-ci s'était déjà tourné vers Flitwick pour écouter la suite du cours.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? », s'exclama Oliver, frustré. « Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Aucune réaction. Oliver se retourna pour faire de grands signes à l'intention de Wynn Kenmare. La jeune fille était elle aussi complètement aveugle. Il se leva pour hurler au milieu de la classe en faisant de grands gestes, mais toujours rien. Essoufflé, Oliver se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La seule consolation dans tout ça, c'était qu'il pouvait encore s'asseoir.

Il attendit la fin du cours avec impatience. Peut-être que cette malédiction bizarre ne touchait que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Il fallait qu'il choppe Diggory dans la Grande Salle.

Oliver se mêla au flot d'élèves qui sortait pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Pour une fois, il ne reçu aucun coup de coude involontaire. Il faillit hurler (glapir aurait été le mot juste mais Oliver ne _glapissait _pas) lorsque quelqu'un lui passa au travers.

-Ca va pas de foncer sur les gens comme ça !? », grogna l'adolescent dans le vent.

D'accord, personne ne pouvait le voir, même les Poufsouffle apparemment, mais quand même. Oliver aperçut Diggory au loin et courut pour le rejoindre. Le garçon papotait avec ses amis et ses groupies.

-Diggory ! Hé Diggory, c'est moi, Oliver ! »

Le Poufsouffle ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Il continuait de marcher au milieu de ses admirateurs.

-Allez Diggory ! Dis-moi que tu me vois ! »

Oliver lui fit des grimaces, gigota dans tous les sens. Rien à faire, Diggory lui passa au travers sans même s'en rendre compte. Désespéré, Oliver resta au milieu du hall, les bras ballants. Il vit plusieurs fantômes s'approcher et fut tenté de les héler, mais ils ne lui jetèrent même pas un seul coup d'œil alors qu'ils passaient à côté de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? La journée d'hier avait été parfaitement normale… Peut-être qu'il devait en parler aux professeurs. MacGonagall devait avoir une idée, c'était une grande sorcière même si elle lui en faisait baver (et vice-versa). Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le lui avouer un jour. Mû par une nouvelle poussée d'espoir, Oliver allait entrer dans la Grande Salle quand quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet.

-Ouch ! »

-Fais attention où tu marches, stupide Gryffondor. »

Quelqu'un pouvait le voir ! Quelqu'un l'avait touché ! Oliver allait sauter de joie, lorsqu'il reconnu la voix familière et tant détestée de…

-Flint ! »

Le serpentard lui jeta un sale regard, comme si Oliver était un veracrasse dégoûtant qui se tortillait à ses pieds, puis le dépassa en percutant son épaule avec la sienne. Bien sûr, comme il avait la carrure d'un troll (ou plutôt, comme il était beaucoup plus massif qu'Oliver), Oliver grimaça un peu sous l'impact et dut même reculer d'un pas. Mais qu'importe, quelqu'un pouvait le voir !

x

Marcus posa ses fesses à la table des serpentards, en face d'Adrian qui continuait de blablater sur les pyramides d'Egypte et les momies ensorcelées. Il remplit son assiette avec deux cuisses de poulet monstrueusement énormes et une plâtrée de frites. Il jeta aussi un regard noir au pauvre deuxième année qui voulu prendre la même pomme que lui. Le microbe poussa un couinement étranglé en rétractant sa main aussi vite que s'il avait été brûlé et Marcus posa le fruit près de son assiette. Il fallait qu'il prenne des vitamines, il était sportif après tout. A côté de lui, Théodore Nott eut un léger ricanement mais il l'ignora.

-Flint ! Hé, Flint ! »

Etrange. Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Wood lui agacer les oreilles. C'était pourtant impossible ; le Gryffondor ne s'approchait jamais à moins de trois mètres de la table des Serpentards. Il avait attaqué son repas lorsque Wood s'assit brusquement en face de lui. En tailleur sur la table. Sur les _plats_.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! », s'exclama Marcus dégoûté.

Bizarrement, Adrian répondit en même temps que Wood.

-Bah… je mange pourquoi ? »

-Je danse la polka sur la table. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, crétin ? »

Marcus lui lança son regard le plus noir.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu es sur les plats, gros dégueulasse ?! »

-Huh ? » Oliver regarda entre ses jambes. « Oh. En fait… »

-Comment ça je suis sur les plats ? », dit Adrian avec un sourcil haussé. « Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu veux ? »

-Je ne te parle pas à toi. », coupa Flint.

Adrian avait l'air étrangement confus, mais il finit par hausser ses épaules et retourna à son repas. Marcus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voyait que Wood écrabouillait leur nourriture ? C'était franchement pas quelque chose de normal. Le dit-Wood s'esclaffa brusquement, toujours pas gêné d'avoir ses fesses au milieu des cuisses de poulet.

-Je répète ce que j'ai dit, Wood. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pourris la vue ! »

Adrian le regarda de nouveau d'un air bizarre. Marcus l'ignora, les yeux rivés sur son rival de toujours.

-Tes potes doivent te prendre pour un dingue. », dit Wood hilare.

Marcus le dévisagea pendant quelque seconde avant de laisser tomber. Son repas allait refroidir. Si cet idiot de Wood voulait faire le guignol en pleine Grande Salle, c'était pas son problème.

-Hé ! Commences pas à m'ignorer, Flint ! »

Hah. Pile la phrase à ne pas dire. Marcus réprima un sourire en coin alors qu'il faisait _exactement_ le contraire de ce que voulait Wood. Terroriser quelqu'un, manger, et rendre Wood furax. Ca c'était le début d'une bonne journée. Le seul point noir, c'était peut-être que Wood avait choisi de s'asseoir sur de la _nourriture_, mais bon. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leurs QIs élevés.

-Flint, vieux troll puant aux deux mains gauches », chantonna Wood. « Je comprend que tu veuilles m'ignorer. C'est vrai, après tout, je t'ai complètement écrasé sur le terrain depuis trois ans, même avec ton Nimbus 2001, et… »

-Oh la ferme, Wood ! », coupa Marcus irrité.

L'adolescent lui adressa son maudit sourire triomphant. Marcus voulut le lui faire ravaler mais croisa le regard perplexe d'Adrian. Même Blaise Zabini, assis en face de Théodore, lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Marcus examina Wood de plus près. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, et le Gryffondor ne sentait pas les cuisses de poulet. Marcus baissa les yeux entre les jambes de l'adolescent. Il remarqua, au bout de quelques minutes, que Wood _traversait_ les plats.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes vieux pervers ?! », s'exclama Oliver la voix plus aigüe.

-Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à regarder. », marmonna Marcus à voix basse.

-Hé ! »

Il retourna à son repas sans accorder une seconde d'attention de plus à Oliver. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait mais il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer plus que ça. Adrian devait commencer à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale s'il ne voyait pas Wood. Enfin, il allait sûrement mettre ça sur le compte de son 'obsession' pour le Quidditch, puisque Marcus avait prononcé le nom du Gryffondor.

-Flint… Flint, allez… Pff. Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint… Allez FlintFlint… »

La main de Marcus se resserra convulsivement autour de sa fourchette. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Wood était doué, c'était d'être agaçant au possible. Marcus lui donnait sans problème la palme du type le plus chiant de la terre alors qu'il voyait Pansy Parkinson tous les jours, c'était dire.

-Tu manges vraiment comme un Scroutt-à-pétard, tu sais ? T'as un truc entre les dents, là. Sisi j'te jure, juste ici, entre les deux grosses… ah mais c'est vrai, t'as que des grosses dents. »

Merlin. Il allait l'étrangler. Mais comment est-ce que Percy Weasley faisait pour le supporter ? Le rouquin venait de gagner son respect.

-Flint… Marcus Flint… F-L-I-N-T… Marcuuuuus Fliiiiiiiiiiint. Cuuuus… cucusss… hahaha. »

Argh, c'était trop ! Marcus repoussa son assiette, dégoûté. Il attrapa seulement sa pomme avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, Wood s'empressa de le suivre avec un « Attends ! » presque paniqué, comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné.

-Flint, attends je te dis ! »

-Je n'entends rien. », dit Marcus en croquant dans sa pomme.

Une main se referma sur son bras pour le retourner. Marcus aurait pu le repousser sans problème mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu curieux. De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec Wood. Il se dégagea donc de sa poigne mais resta sur place pour le regarder. Wood n'avait pas l'air différent de d'habitude. Même yeux verts et même mèches brunes désespérément en bataille. Est-ce qu'il connaissait seulement le mot 'peigne' ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive hein ? », demanda-t-il la bouche pleine. « T'es devenu un fantôme ? »

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

-Franchement ? Ouais. »

Wood le fusilla du regard. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même si c'était étrange, c'était aussi hilarant. Ce pauvre petit Oliver, invisible aux yeux du monde entier sauf de lui, son pire ennemi. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

-Quand j'y pense, tu vas avoir du mal à te faire écouter aux entrainements… », poursuivit Marcus l'air de rien. « C'est sûr, si personne ne t'entend… ils vont devoir trouver un remplaçant pour le match. »

-Quoi ?! »

Visiblement, à voir le visage choqué et horrifié de l'adolescent, il n'avait pas encore pensé à ça. Marcus finit sa pomme avec une jubilation mal cachée.

-Je… je vais trouver une solution. »

-Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir comment. Tu comptes te dandiner dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te voit ? »

-Très drôle. », répondit Oliver, acide. « C'est toi qui va m'aider. »

-Moi ? »

Marcus se mit à ricaner.

-Et tu as cru que j'allais le faire ? Tu es vraiment trop niais, Wood. »

Il tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de se rendre à son prochain cours. Histoire de la magie, avec les Gryffondors.

-Flint, si je ne joue pas aux prochains matchs, tu vas t'ennuyer et tu le sais. Tu vas écraser mon remplaçant sans problème parce qu'aucun n'a le niveau pour faire partie de l'équipe. »

Wood marquait un point. Mais Marcus n'allait sûrement pas lui faire le plaisir d'être d'accord avec lui.

-Arrête de me suivre. »

-Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides. Si je suis un fantôme, autant que je te hante toi, pas vrai ? »

Et cet idiot était capable de le faire, en plus. C'était ça le pire. Wood était plus têtu qu'un centaure, et Marcus parlait en connaissance de cause. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Il jeta son trognon dans la gueule d'une armure et monta les escaliers vers la salle de classe avec la ferme intention d'ignorer Wood. S'il tenait assez longtemps, peut-être que le Gryffondor allait laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un vrai fantôme alors il ne devait pas avoir une jauge d'énergie illimité, et à en juger par sa voix un peu éraillée, Wood devait s'être brisé les cordes vocales à hurler pour quelqu'un l'entende ce matin.

Marcus rejoignit Adrian et Terrence devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Percy qui discutait avec Brian MacKnees. Le rouquin ne semblait pas particulièrement troublé que Wood ne soit pas là.

-Marc, t'es sûr que ça va ? », demanda Adrian méfiant.

-Hm. Je réfléchissais tout haut. »

-Parce que tu réfléchis, toi ? », répliqua Oliver avec un sourire narquois.

Marcus lui jeta un regard noir. Il entra dans la salle avec les autres sans répondre, pour ne pas qu'Adrian et les autres se posent plus de question sur sa santé mentale. Décidément, ce crétin de Gryffondor arrivait à lui pourrir la vie même en étant invisible. Marcus n'aimait pas ça. Ca devait être l'inverse, d'habitude c'était _lui_ qui emmerdait le gryffondor.

Il s'assit à côté d'Adrian alors que Binns commençait son cours et ouvrit son cahier plus par habitude que par zèle. Il savait déjà qu'il allait extorquer les notes à Philmore Ratton, un genre de Weasley en Serpentard qui aurait dû être envoyé à Poufsouffle plutôt que dans leur maison. En même temps, comme l'avait souligné Adrian quelques années plus tôt, il effrayait même les Serpentards.

Marcus voulait travailler sur une nouvelle stratégie (car ce n'était pas qu'avec de la violence brut qu'il gagnait, malgré ce que disaient les mauvaises langues), mais impossible de se concentrer avec le manège de Wood. Le Gryffondor vaquait tranquillement de tables en tables pour enfoncer ses bras dans tous les élèves et la vision était plus que dérangeante. Lorsqu'il commença à marcher de long en large _dans _le bureau de Binns avec un visage fasciné, Marcus craqua. Il chiffonna son schéma pour l'envoyer sur Wood, et même si la boulette de papier lui passa au travers, elle eut au moins le mérite d'attirer son attention.

-Quoi ? », demanda Wood, toujours au milieu du bureau.

Marcus lui fit discrètement signe de s'approcher avant d'écrire furieusement sur son cahier. Wood dut dépasser leur limite de sécurité (1 mètre 50) pour lire.

_T'as fini de faire le clown ? _

-Hah. Ca te dérange, Flint ? », répondit Oliver avec un sourire sournois. « Pourtant je te laisse tranquille, je ne t'adresse même pas la parole… »

Il enfonça son index dans le front d'Adrian. Marcus le regarda faire avec dégoût. Il avait parfois l'impression que Wood avait un côté Serpentard pour être aussi sadique et manipulateur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le Choixpeau avait mit une minute à choisir la maison de l'adolescent. Marcus s'en rappelait parce qu'il l'avait maudit à l'époque, pour les faire attendre alors qu'il crevait de faim. Comme quoi, Wood lui avait prit la tête dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux dessus.

_Reste tranquille, stupide Gryffondor._

-C'est toi l'idiot. », rétorqua Wood, vexé. « Et je fais ce que je veux. Je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides et crois-moi, ça va durer trèèès longtemps. J'ai pas eu faim depuis ce matin, tu vois ? Et je ne suis même pas fatigué. Je suis sûr que je n'ai plus besoin de me reposer. »

Marcus en resta coi, trop horrifié pour répondre. Il en était pratiquement sûr maintenant, Wood aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Mais foi de Flint, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

.

**TBC**


	2. Entre deux cravates

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+ pour le langage.

Warning : Léger AU, parce que je ne vais peut-être pas respecter le bouquin. Et à cause de l'état d'Oliver aussi XD.

Disclamers : Si Harry Potter était à moi, on verrait beaucoup plus de Quidditch !

Bon XD. Que dire. La chanson qu'utilise Oliver est l'hymne de Flaquemare, chantée par Celestina Moldubec ou quelque chose comme ça ! Le champignon du bois Morgan par contre, j'ai complètement inventé. Mais j'aime bien ce truc, j'ai fait un gros délire dessus haha… X'D. La relation entre Oliver et Marcus est toujours aussi, euh, chaotique on va dire ! :D.

Le chapitre est court, mais en fait tout les chapitres de cette fic feront aux alentours de six pages. Il y en aura une dizaine en tout, j'ai bien avancé là :D (pour une fois, hahaha !). Le Rating restera toujours au niveau K+ aussi, donc n'espérez pas de lemon (et là, la moitié des lecteurs s'en vont TTuTT) ! Ce sera un amour 'innocent' et maladroit. Surtout maladroit je pense XD.

Alors, un gros MERCI pour vos reviews ! :D (je sais que je me répète, mais hey ! xD) Ca me fait méga plaisir et puis, j'suis super contente de voir que pas mal de monde aime le Flint/Wood, quand même. Un Merci particulier pour fanfiik-kawaii et elleay sahbel, j'ai pas pu vous envoyé de PM **(MP xD)** (Je garde le message de **Tyu**, là, parce que c'est bizarrement extra xD) donc, voilà ! :D Hum, et tu auras ta réponse dans quelques chapitres elleay sahbel ! :D

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde en détail !

**EDIT **: Voilà ! Version toute propre toute belle par ma super Béta ! :D Merci **Tyuuu** !

Voilàà, tchouss mousse et bonne lecture !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Entre deux cravates_

x

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer. Wood chantait l'hymne de Puddlemere avec le plus de fausses notes possibles, courait dans tous les sens en traversant tout le monde, faisait des remarques sur tous ses faits et gestes, sur tout ce qu'il écrivait, et avait même risqué quelques hypothèses sur les couples les plus dégoûtants qu'il avait pu trouver (Trelawney/Flitwick étant en tête) avant d'arrêter de lui-même, le visage tout vert. Et à chaque fois que Flint lui balançait un regard noir, ce démon souriait d'un air narquois ou prenait le visage le plus innocent possible. Jamais la veine sur sa tempe n'avait été aussi saillante. Marcus était sûr que s'il passait une heure de plus avec cette petite peste de Gryffondor, il allait être bon à enfermer à St Mangouste.

-_Beat back those bludgers, boys, and chuck that quaffle here_… »

Marcus écrabouilla son champignon du bois Morgan dans son poing. Oh, il allait le tuer. Non, il allait le faire souffrir, lui arracher les membres un à un avant de l'achever et de planter sa tête sur une pique.

-Un problème, Mr Flint ? », demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

_Oui j'ai un problème ! Vous ne voyez pas que cette petite peste veut me rendre complètement barge ? _

-Oui, un problème Flint ? », répéta Oliver avec son sourire sournois.

-Non, professeur. », répondit Marcus en grinçant des dents.

Oh il allait_ vraiment_ le tuer.

Le cours était à peine terminé que Flint jetait ses affaires dans son sac avant de prendre Wood par le bras. Le Gryffondor poussa un « Hé ! » mi-surpris, mi-douloureux mais Flint continua de le trainer dans les couloirs avant de le jeter dans les premières toilettes venues. Wood trébucha en arrière, traversa un ou deux lavabos avant de s'étaler par terre.

-Aïe, sale psychopathe ! »

-Fais tes prières, Wood, parce que tu es MORT ! », rugit Marcus.

L'adolescent pâlit à vue d'œil et leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition, toujours assis par terre.

-At-attend Flint, c'est pas totalement ma faute… »

_-Quoi ?!! _», hurla Marcus hors de lui.

Cette crevette avait osé dire ça ? Il allait lui mettre la dérouillée de sa vie !

-Mais c'est vrai ! », couina Wood en reculant précipitamment**.** « T'es la seule personne qui m'entend ici et tu veux pas m'aider ! Je veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! »

Marcus poussa un long soupir pour se calmer. D'accord, Wood n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Il était son seul _espoir_ après tout. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait se trimballer le Gryffondor toute sa vie. Mais Wood méritait un petit quelque chose pour l'avoir rendu à moitié dingue pendant ces deux heures de cours.

Marcus lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était plus en colère (ou du moins pas plus que d'habitude). Wood hésita pendant quelques secondes, méfiant, avant de l'accepter. _Ne jamais faire confiance à tes ennemis, stupide Gryffondor, _pensa Marcus avec un sourire sadique. Il le lâcha aussitôt que Wood fut sur pied et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage.

-Aaak !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! », hurla Wood, sa main droite pressée sur sa joue.

-Crois-moi, c'est une caresse comparé à ce que je voulais te faire tout à l'heure. »

Marcus le regarda déglutir avec une satisfaction mal contenue.

-Bien. Maintenant, on peut passer aux affaires. Tu veux que je cherche ta tombe ? »

-Ma… Ma tombe ? »

-Quoi, si tu es un fantôme, c'est que tu es mort non ? »

-_Mort_ ?! », répéta Wood, plus blanc qu'un linge.

Marcus retînt un autre soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela n'avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit du Gryffondor. C'était la première chose que devait se dire une personne sensée : fantôme égal mort. Mais non. Wood avait le QI d'une huître. Le voir aussi choqué et pâlichon avait quand même quelque chose de comique.

-Je suis_ mort_… ! Oh Merlin non ! C'est pas possible ! Je le saurais sinon, pas vrai ? »

-Personnellement, ça me ferait des vacances si tu l'étais. »

Wood ne répondit pas à sa remarque, preuve qu'il était vraiment perturbé par la nouvelle.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui m'aurait tué alors ? On peut pas mourir comme ça, c'est impossible ! »

-Peut-être que Weasley t'as assassiné dans ton sommeil parce que t'es tellement chiant. »

Cette fois, Wood lui jeta un regard appuyé. Du genre : _Tu te crois drôle ?_ Et oui, Marcus se trouvait très drôle.

-Flint. Faut que t'ailles vérifier dans mon dortoir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait, puis :

-…_Quoi_ ?! »

-Faut que t'ailles voir si… »

-Non mais tu t'es entendu ?! », coupa Marcus, scandalisé. « Tu me demandes d'aller dans la salle commune de ces idiots de Gryffondors, dans _ton _dortoir ?! Faut que t'arrêtes les champignons, Wood. »

-Mais tu as dit que tu m'aiderais ! », geignit Wood indigné.

-Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'entrerai dans cette salle commune ! Je préfère encore forniquer avec une harpie ! »

Wood le regarda d'une drôle de façon. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Marcus se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il le regardait avec une moue de _hibou battu_, les yeux presque brillants de larmes et la lèvre inférieure proéminente. Il avait déjà vu le Gryffondor employer cette technique face à d'autres élèves et personne ne lui avait résisté. Marcus comprenait pourquoi, maintenant. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait _coupable_, par Merlin ! Coupable ! Un sentiment qui n'avait _jamais_ existé dans son vocabulaire !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?! », grogna t-il sèchement.

Et avant que Wood ne prenne son sale sourire triomphant, Marcus tira sur sa cravate pour la dénouer sans aucune délicatesse.

-Argllh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », s'exclama Wood, la voix suraiguë.

-Arrête de gigoter, on dirait un Veracrasse. »

Marcus attrapa la cravate rouge et or pour remplacer la sienne. Il était en train de faire le nœud, plus dégoûté que jamais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Wood n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pressé conte le mur. L'adolescent le regardait avec de gros yeux effarouchés et les joues rouges. C'était bizarre…

Il avait une tête… la tête d'un mec qui venait de se faire…

-J'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça un jour. », dit brusquement Wood.

-Moi non plus. », répondit sèchement Flint.

Il rangea sa cravate dans la poche de sa robe avant de s'asseoir contre la porte d'un cabinet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Marcus le regarda comme s'il était l'être le plus idiot qui marchait sur cette terre.

-A ton avis, imbécile ? Comme si j'allais entrer dans cette foutue salle alors que tout tes copains sont encore là ! »

-Oh. »

-Oh. », répéta Marcus en prenant une voix plus aiguë pour l'imiter.

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré, avant d'attraper son bouquin de potion et un rouleau de parchemin pour commencer son devoir. La nuit n'allait pas tomber avant quelques heures. Wood finit par glisser au sol lui aussi. Il s'assit en tailleur et resta, merci Merlin, complètement silencieux. Bien sûr, comme rien ne pouvait être parfait dans la vie de Marcus, le Gryffondor était en train de le dévisager sans aucune gêne.

-Quoi. », dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-C'est juste que… c'est bizarre de te voir comme ça, d'accord ? En Gryffondor, en train de travailler… »

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai redoublé ma dernière année, Wood ? »

-Parce que tu es trop bête ? »

-Parce que je voulais te prendre la coupe sous le nez encore une dernière fois. Histoire de te voir nager dans la frustration et la rage. », répondit Marcus avec sadisme.

Wood le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Marcus le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux si tu veux que je t'aide. »

-Rien du tout ! », rétorqua le Gryffondor, furieux. « Je peux te rendre dingue quand je veux, et t'auras beau me frapper et me crier dessus, les profs t'enfermeront à St Mangouste avant que t'aies le temps de me voir crever ! »

-Tu es déjà mort de toute façon. Et puis enfermé, je ne pourrais jamais t'aider. », répondit platement Marcus.

Wood serra ses dents et détourna son regard. _10 – 0_,pensa Marcus avec satisfaction.

Les dernières heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence paradisiaque. Wood continuait de bouder comme le gosse qu'il était et Marcus avait pratiquement terminé son devoir. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de se lever pour sortir des toilettes, le Gryffondor sur les talons. Le couvre-feu devait être tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà et seuls les préfets devaient encore traîner dans les couloirs.

-Elle est où, cette salle commune ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Par-là. »

Wood le dépassa pour lui montrer le chemin. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ils devaient être au septième étage lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent contre les murs. Flint regarda autour de lui pour trouver une cachette mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Wood paraissait beaucoup plus paniqué que lui en revanche. Marcus se figea quand Albus Dumbledore tourna dans le couloir.

-Oh Merlin… », murmura Wood.

_Exactement_, pensa Marcus. Mais Dumbledore se contenta de le saluer poliment, avec son habituel sourire de papy bienveillant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa cravate et Marcus se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était celle de Wood.

-Aaah. », dit Dumbledore, en tournant la tête vers là où se trouvait Wood. « Les Gryffondors… ils sont animés par ce… _fiducia iae_. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua son chemin jusqu'à disparaître dans un tournant.

-Espèce de lunatique… », grommela Marcus, un poil soulagé.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête du vieux fou.

-Flint. », dit Wood d'une voix blanche. « Il m'a vu ! »

-Quoi ? Comment ça… »

-Il me regardait dans les yeux ! »

Marcus eût un reniflement dédaigneux.

-C'était une coïncidence, gros débile. Tu ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait fait une remarque quand tu t'es assis sur notre bouffe sinon ? »

-Gros débile toi-même. », marmonna Wood boudeur.

Marcus roula des yeux et lui fit signe de se remettre en marche. Le Gryffondor obéit en trainant des pieds, un vrai bébé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face au portrait d'une grosse dame en rose. Elle haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle détaillait Marcus en se disant sûrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qu'importe. S'il disait le bon mot de passe, elle était obligée de le laisser passer.

-_Vertu es._ », dit Marcus.

-J'ai bien peur, mon garçon, que ce ne soit pas le bon. », répondit la grosse dame en caressant sa tresse.

-Pas le bon ? »

-Euh… », dit Wood, mal à l'aise.« C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on change les mots de passe ? »

Oh _non_. Marcus lui lança un regard assassin.

-C'est pas de ma faute ! », couina l'adolescent.

-Je te jure, Wood. Quand tout ça sera terminé, je vais te crever. »

-Pas si je suis déjà mort, hah ! »

Marcus préféra ne pas répondre. Il se demanda quoi faire quand une phrase lui revînt en mémoire. Non, c'était pas possible mais…

-_Fiducia iae_ ? », tenta t-il.

-Une très bonne qualité. »

Le tableau pivota sur le côté sous les yeux ronds de Wood.

-Ce vieux fou m'a donné votre mot de passe… », dit Marcus, stupéfait.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il m'a vu ! Il sait que je suis un fantôme et que tu m'aides ! »

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te guérit pas ?! », rétorqua t-il sèchement.

Wood haussa ses épaules.

-Qui sait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. »

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Elle était affreusement rouge, tout respirait la chaleur et la niaiserie. Marcus s'empêcha de grimacer avec dégoût. Bien sûr, tout le monde était déjà monté se coucher. Marcus grimpa les marches jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années et ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

-Mon lit est là… », dit Wood.

Il désigna le coin le plus bordélique de la chambre. Marcus regarda tout le bazar avec une fascination morbide, de la pile de vêtements aux bouquins éparpillés un peu partout. La valise de Wood gisait dans un coin, comme éventrée alors que tout son contenu gisait à moitié par terre.

-Quelle horreur… ! », murmura t-il stupéfait.

-C'est pas le moment de faire ta chochotte ! Va voir dans mon lit ! », chuchota précipitamment Wood.

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'adolescent avait ses mains devant ses yeux, la peau toute pâle et l'air mal à l'aise. Comme s'il jouait à ces jeux débiles, 'cache-cache' ou 'un deux trois stupéfix'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

-Ben quoi ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec mon corps ! »

-…C'est toi la chochotte, Wood. »

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir entre ses doigts. Marcus roula des yeux puis se décida enfin à approcher du lit. Il évita le vieux Souaffle qui gisait par terre et quelques boulettes de papier puis tira lentement sur les rideaux, presque avec hésitation. Au fond, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver en face du…_ corps_ de Wood.

x

-Alors ? Alors ? », pressa Oliver en regardant entre ses doigts.

Flint restait obstinément figé près de son lit. Peut-être qu'il était choqué ? Trop choqué de voir son corps qui gisait là, en décomposition ? Peut-être qu'il y manquait quelques membres ? Oh Merlin, peut-être que…

-Wood… »

Flint s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire voir… du vide. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Juste des couvertures, pas de corps. Merci Merlin. Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement, son cœur se remit à battre à un rythme normal. Il suivit Flint hors du dortoir et le long des escaliers, un énorme poids ôté de ses épaules.

-C'était stupide. », dit brusquement Flint.

-De quoi ? »

-D'aller voir ton corps, crétin. Les mecs de ton dortoir l'auraient remarqué. »

Tiens, maintenant que Flint le disait… il n'avait pas tort. En même temps, cela lui avait donné l'occasion de voir le Serpentard avec sa cravate, dans la salle commune des_ Gryffondors_ ! Haha, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt. Ah, si seulement il avait eu un appareil pour immortaliser le moment.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Flint le regarda avec de petits yeux menaçants. Oliver prit son air le plus innocent possible alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait pour les laisser sortir. Mais quelqu'un choisit d'entrer à ce moment là et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec…

-Percy ! », s'exclama Oliver.

-Flint ? », dit Percy.

-Bon sang. », jura Flint.

Le rouquin devait revenir de sa ronde. Il fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, quand Flint dégaina sa baguette.

-_Oubliette _! »

Un éclair frappa Percy de plein fouet. Alors qu'il se remettait du choc, Oliver et Flint sortirent en vitesse de la salle commune. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers avant de s'arrêter une fois à couvert.

-C'était moins une ! », dit Oliver en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Flint lui jeta sa cravate au visage.

-T'as une dette envers moi, Wood. Et une grosse ! », dit-il avant de s'en aller.

-Hé, où tu vas ? »

Oliver le suivit à travers les couloirs. Il ne voulait pas rester seul et il n'était vraiment pas fatigué, même après une journée entière passée à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'avouer à Flint.

-Me coucher, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Retourne chez toi et arrête de me suivre ! »

-Mais je veux voir où est la salle commune des Serpentards. T'as bien vu celle de Gryffondor, toi ! »

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix. », grogna Flint à voix basse.

Oliver fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. L'air y était plus lourd et plus humide, Oliver frissonna lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entrer dans des cachots. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé sur cette maison…

Flint baragouina le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout était vert et froid. Le plafond était bas, on aurait dit un donjon. C'était vraiment glauque, le genre d'endroit qu'Oliver n'aimait pas du tout. Bien trop étouffant. Flint longea un couloir étroit jusqu'à son dortoir. La pièce était un peu comme celle des Gryffondors, sauf que tout était vert et argent. Quatre des lits avaient déjà les rideaux tirés, signes que les occupants étaient endormis. Le lit de Flint était tout au fond, lui aussi avait un Souaffle défoncé prêt de la table de chevet. Bizarrement, tout était en ordre.

-Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? », chuchota Flint en attrapant son pyjama.

Son placard était impeccablement bien rangé. Oliver haussa les épaules. Flint poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Oliver vérifia que l'eau avait bien coulé avant de s'approcher du lit avec curiosité. Il se pencha pour regarder en dessous, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Pas même un cahier abandonné où il aurait pu trouver des schémas et les futures stratégies que comptait employer Flint. Il voulu ouvrir le tiroir mais sa main passait à travers la poignée. Alors il se glissa dans l'armoire pour voir ce qu'elle cachait. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à part quelque chose accroché sur la porte. Avec la lumière qui filtrait dans l'interstice, il arriva à distinguer la photo. Il y avait trois personnes. Un homme élégant aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière se tenait près d'une très belle femme à la longue chevelure brune. Ils portaient un bébé aux mèches noires dans leurs bras. Ils dégageaient un certain charme, c'était étrange…

Oliver ressortit de l'armoire, pensif. Flint avait à peine fait un pas dans la chambre qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

-Est-ce que ce sont tes parents ? »

Flint posa ses yeux sur lui en s'essuyant avec une serviette (et heureusement, il avait déjà mis son pantalon. Oliver n'aurait pas survécu à la vision dans le cas contraire). Il le regardait comme si Oliver était un moustique agaçant qui lui tournait autour.

-De quoi tu parles, minable ? »

-Troll. », répondit Oliver, vexé. « Je parlais de la photo dans ton armoire. »

Flint plia sa serviette en deux pour la poser sur sa chaise. Les yeux d'Oliver se fixèrent sur ses bras et ses mains ; ils étaient quand même énormes… Lui-même se considérait comme plutôt costaud, mais à côté de Flint, il faisait presque frêle. Oliver détourna son regard avec une pointe de jalousie. _Pas étonnant qu'il envoie des boulets pareils pendant les_ _matchs_, pensa t-il amèrement.

-Hm. », dit Flint.

-_Hm _quoi ? »

-T'as déjà oublié ta question, crétin ? »

Oliver ravala une remarque. Il regarda le Serpentard se mettre au lit puis éteindre la lumière. L'obscurité tomba dans la chambre, seule une faible lumière anis éclairait la chambre.

-Ta mère est belle. », murmura Oliver dans la pénombre.

Flint ne répondit pas. Oliver retînt un soupir en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas sommeil. La nuit allait être longue…

.

**TBC**


	3. L'impasse aux sortilèges

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+ pour le langage.

Warning : Léger AU, parce que je ne vais peut-être pas respecter le bouquin. Et à cause de l'état d'Oliver aussi XD.

Disclamers : Rien est à moi sauf les quelques OCs.

Aloooors, comme promit, voilà le chapitre 3 ! :D Un gros MERCI à la sublissime **Tyu** qui a prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre et d'éradiquer mes fautes, mwahaha ! Et MERCI pour vos reviews, toujours aussi méga encourageantes ! Oooh et aussi, j'vais à la Japan Expo demain alors, si quelqu'un y va... euh, je mettrais plus de commentaires dans mon profil tout à l'heure, mais là je suis au taff alors j'peux pas trop blablater ! Dooonc.

**EDIT** : J'ai dégraissé toutes les fautes... Bon sang ce que je suis bigleuse xD. Faut que j'm'achète une loupe.

Bonne lecture !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_L'impasse aux Sortilèges_

x

-Marc, debout. »

Marcus poussa un grognement. Il entendit les bruits de pas d'Adrian disparaître vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait bizarre aujourd'hui. D'abord parce qu'il avait passé une journée plus qu'étrange hier, et ensuite parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait.

Marcus ouvrit les yeux… et faillit pousser un hurlement.

Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de lui. Quelqu'un qui le regardait avec deux grands yeux verts. Quelqu'un qui s'esclaffa avant de reculer et qui dit avec un fort accent écossais.

-Si tu voyais ta tête de constipé ! »

Wood. Marcus étouffa son juron dans son oreiller en roulant sur le ventre. C'était un cauchemar. Une malédiction. Peut-être une sorte de vengeance céleste parce qu'il avait pourrit la vie de Wood pendant six ans. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était long, six ans. Il se rappela la tête du Gryffondor en première année. Minuscule, maigrichon, avec sa tête de bébé.

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Wood était debout devant l'armoire et regardait les deux autres se préparer dans la chambre. Toujours aussi petit et maigre. Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Mais en tout cas, par rapport à lui, Oliver ressemblait à une crevette qu'il pouvait écrabouiller sans peine.

_Ta mère est belle…_

-T'es resté planté là toute la nuit ? », demanda brusquement Marcus.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Bordel. Il avait oublié qu'il était le seul à voir Wood. Marcus s'assit dans son lit pour leur jeter son regard le plus mauvais.

-Dégagez. », dit-il froidement.

Les adolescents s'empressèrent de prendre leurs sacs pour déguerpir. La porte claqua derrière eux. Wood fit la moue.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa, même avec les mecs de ta maison. »

-Moi au moins, je ne leur agace pas les oreilles à longueur de journée. », rétorqua Marcus en se levant.

Il eût un instant l'impression que Wood lui avait tiré la langue, mais lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil, le Gryffondor avait reprit sa moue boudeuse. Marcus marmonna un « Bébé. » entre ses dents alors qu'il préparait son sac. Son uniforme était déjà plié sur la chaise.

-Je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre soigné. », dit Wood en s'amusant à traverser les lits.

-Et moi je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi chiant ! », rétorqua Marcus, excédé.

En fait, si, il savait que le Gryffondor était le type le plus agaçant de toute l'Angleterre, mais il avait besoin de _silence _et de _calme _lorsqu'il se réveillait. Deux mots qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être dans le vocabulaire de Wood. Marcus n'était pas du matin, ses camarades de chambre l'avaient vite constaté (il avait, après tout, balancé son livre d'histoire de la magie sur cet idiot de Birdshaw qui avait osé chantonner en s'habillant. Son crâne n'avait plus jamais été le même après ça). Marcus caressait l'idée d'ensorceler Wood pour qu'il ferme son clapet lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, suivit d'un horrible :

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH !!! »

Il redressa sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, les sens en alerte. Wood avait ses mains devant les yeux, l'air horrifié et dégoûté à la fois.

-Mes yeuux !! Mes yeuuuux !! Ils sont brûlés à vie !!! »

-Mais qu'est-ce que… »

-Quelle HORREUR ! », hurla Wood en pointant quelque chose du doigt, son autre main toujours sur son visage.

Marcus suivit la direction qu'il pointait et tomba nez à fesses sur Adrian. Son meilleur ami cherchait son uniforme dans son placard, nu comme un ver. Il avait toujours eu cette sale manie mais Marcus s'y était habitué avec le temps.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre une serviette avec toi, Pucey. », dit-il avec ennui.

-Huh ? Oh, désolé. Oublié. »

Marcus secoua sa tête alors que l'adolescent s'habillait tranquillement, aveugle au traumatisme qu'il avait infligé à cette chochotte de Wood.

-Pucelle. », chuchota-t-il à son rival.

-Quoi ?! Excuse-moi si voir le… la… son _truc _me dégoûte !!! C'était une vision dont j'aurais pu me passer ! », rétorqua Wood, écarlate.

Il avait enfin baissé sa main en voyant qu'Adrian avait enfilé son pantalon. _Une vraie pucelle outragée_, pensa Marcus en voyant son air scandalisé. C'était trop beau.

-Même pas capable de prononcer le mot '_pénis_', Wood ? », dit Marcus, goguenard. « Je ne te pensais pas aussi prude. Peut-être que tu n'as rien fait, finalement, dans ces vestiaires. »

Adrian lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe par-dessus son épaule mais Marcus l'ignora. Wood n'était pas souvent embarrassé à ce point, c'était jubilatoire.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

-Oh, tu sais… ces rumeurs sur Weasley et toi, quand t'étais en troisième année… », répondit Marcus, l'air de rien.

-T'es un vrai porc, Flint, c'est toi qui a lancé toutes ces rumeurs débiles ! »

Wood était plus rouge que jamais. Bien sûr, _Charlie Weasley _était un sujet sensible. Marcus ne l'utilisait que très rarement, et seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Peut-être parce que c'était un débat _personnel_ entre eux deux. Le Gryffondor croisa les bras en détournant son regard.

-Et puis, je sais très bien prononcer le mot 'p-pénis'. Ca me dégoûte de l'associer avec toi ou Pussy, c'est tout. »

Quoi, parce qu'il adorait l'associer avec les autres ? Avec son Charlie adoré, peut-être ? Ou Percy Weasley ? Peut-être même qu'ils en parlaient tous les soirs dans leur dortoir, tous les deux, et qu'ils… _hum_.

-…Je viens d'avoir l'image mentale la plus répugnante de toute ma vie. », marmonna Flint.

Il se leva en prenant son uniforme puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. A peine eût-il posé son dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent que Wood traversait la porte pour s'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes. Dont le couvercle était fermé, bien entendu.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dois faire tes besoins… », dit Marcus avec une pointe d'horreur.

-Bien sûr que non, crétin. J'ai pas envie de rester seul avec cet exhibitionniste de Pussy, c'est tout. »

-Aux dernières nouvelles, stupide Gryffondor, Adrian ne savait pas que tu étais là. »

Marcus se brossa les dents alors qu'Oliver s'indignait dans son coin. Il s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment insultés à propos de sexe, mis-à-part les petites allusions que Marcus faisait parfois avec Weasley, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Wood était du genre prude… Oh, Merlin. Peut-être que Wood n'avait jamais… ? Pas possible.

Avec une jubilation mal cachée, Marcus l'observa à travers le reflet du miroir. Lui-même devait l'avouer, Wood avait pas mal de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais à voir son air effarouché…

-Quoi ? », demanda le Gryffondor en sentant son regard.

-…Est-ce que tu es puceau ? »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait une teinte écarlate.

-_Quoi _?! », répéta-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es _vraiment _puceau ! »

Marcus se rinça la bouche tant bien que mal alors qu'il hurlait de rire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Wood avait l'air mortifié en plus et ne répondait pas, signe qu'il avait visé juste. Le Gryffondor avait la moitié de Poudlard à ses pieds mais non, il était toujours _puceau_ à 17 ans ! Merlin que ce type était niais !

Lorsqu'il ferma le robinet, Wood s'était remis de son embarras et le fusillait du regard. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Il allait retirer son pantalon mais se rappela que le Gryffondor était toujours assis sur les toilettes.

-Un peu d'intimité, Wood ? », dit-il l'air de rien « A moins que tu veuilles voir mon pénis à moi aussi ? »

-Errrrk ! »

Wood déguerpit sans demander son reste, avec un air constipé et le visage plus rouge que jamais. _Ah_, pensa Marcus en ouvrant le jet d'eau, c'était une très bonne journée qui s'annonçait.

x

Oliver faisait les cent pas au fond de la classe, derrière tous les élèves. Il avait laissé Flint manger en paix ce matin (enfin, _boudé_ serait le mot juste mais bien sûr, Oliver ne boudait jamais), parce que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole quand tous les autres étaient là. Déjà que Pucey lui lançait de drôles de regards…

Bref.

Oliver avait suivit Percy toute la matinée. Le rouquin ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Quelque part, ça le vexait un peu. Mais il devait y avoir une explication à tout ça, parce que même si Percy passait son temps à lui râler après et à le traiter de fanatique, c'était son meilleur ami. Oliver se retrouvait donc là, au fond de la classe de Métamorphose, à essayer tant bien que mal de rester en place. Enfin, du moins, à ne pas embêter Flint. Tout ça parce que la menace de ce serpent raisonnait encore clairement à ses oreilles : s'il ne se tenait pas à carreaux, Flint allait le laisser tomber. Sans compter qu'il était au courant pour… enfin qu'il savait qu'Oliver n'avait jamais…

Ahem. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait honte, à dire vrai, il s'en fichait pas mal parce que tout bon joueur ne pouvait se laisser distraire par une fille, mais c'était une information privée qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir hurlée sur tous les toits. Et il était sûr que Flint n'allait pas se gêner si jamais Oliver dépassait les bornes. Ca, ou alors il allait lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, et la joue d'Oliver était encore douloureuse à cause d'hier. Il frissonna lorsqu'il se rappela le regard que Flint lui avait lancé dans les toilettes. Un regard assassin qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait _presque_ eu peur de Flint.

Enfin. Oliver arrêta de marcher de long en large pour regarder les autres élèves qui écoutaient le professeur MacGonagall. Les minutes passaient trop lentement. La patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il aurait pu écouter mais le cours d'aujourd'hui était entièrement théorique, donc ennuyeux à souhait. Et il ne pouvait même pas tenir de plume dans ses mains pour gribouiller des vifs d'ors ou de nouvelles techniques. En clair, Oliver s'ennuyait à mourir.

Flint était assis tout au fond. Bizarrement, il écoutait d'une oreille attentive et prenait même des notes. Ses parents avaient dû lui passer un savon mémorable lorsqu'il avait raté son année mais c'était troublant de le voir aussi studieux.

Oliver s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'assit à la table vide d'à côté. Flint lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir au professeur MacGonagall, puis écrivit à toute vitesse sur son rouleau de parchemin. Ca, ça voulait dire que le message lui était destiné. Oliver se pencha vers son bureau pour lire. C'était difficile de décrypter l'écriture en patte de mouche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux._

Hah. Pas de '_stupide Gryffondor_' ni de '_gros débile_'. Preuve que Flint était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, mais pas étonnant après la crise de ricanements qu'il avait eue ce matin.

-Je m'ennuie. », dit Oliver en faisant la moue.

Flint roula des yeux.

_Arrête de faire ton bébé. T'as 17 ans ou quoi ? Hah, mais c'est vrai que…_

La plume resta en suspend. Flint raya la dernière phrase, mais le sourire narquois qu'il arborait ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait voulu écrire. Sûrement une remarque sur son… statut de puceau. Oliver grinça des dents. Evidemment, maintenant que le Serpentard le savait, il fallait qu'il s'en serve sans vergogne contre lui.

-Oui, j'ai 17 ans. », répondit Oliver en faisant la moue. « Mais moi au moins, mes amis me prennent pas pour un lunatique. »

_Ils te prennent juste pour un fanatique de Quidditch maniaque et sadique._

-Tu peux parler ! »

_Oh oui je peux, Virgin-boy._

-M'appelle pas comme ça !! », s'exclama Oliver, écarlate.

Maudit soit Flint et ses stupides insultes ! Oliver allait le torturer dans son sommeil ce soir, il allait plonger son index dans un verre d'eau et le lendemain, Flint n'allait rien comprendre !

_Tssk tssk, Oli. Si tu ne fais pas attention à ton comportement, je pourrais bien… t'oublier pendant quelques jours._

L'enfoiré. Oliver grinça des dents en le fusillant du regard. Il allait lui faire payer, foi de Wood.

-Je te déteste. »

Flint allait répondre quand la voix de MacGonagall s'éleva dans la salle de classe.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Mr Flint ? Vous pourriez peut-être en faire profiter vos camarades ? »

Par Merlin. Si Oliver avait pu, il aurait baisé les pieds de sa chère directrice de maison. Rien qu'à voir la tête que tirait Flint, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé du pus de Veracrasse. Oliver se promit de ne plus la harceler pour avoir plus d'heures d'entrainement (du moins pendant une semaine, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus), lorsque Flint répondit entre ses dents.

-Rien, désolé professeur. »

-Hah ! Dans les dents, Flint ! », chuchota Oliver avec un sourire narquois.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir. Oliver l'ignora avec superbe, quand il remarqua l'expression de MacGonagall. C'était étrange… elle eut l'air de sourire l'espace d'un instant, mais c'était ce genre de sourire-là, celui qui disait : « _Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mon petit_ ». Oh, par tous les mages.

-Flint ! »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

-Flint… est-ce que tu boudes ? », dit Oliver, stupéfait.

Oh, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il allait hurler de rire lorsque Flint écrivit lentement, avec tellement de force que sa plume émit un tout petit 'crac' en menaçant de percer le parchemin.

_Quoi !_

-Hum… MacGonagall est au courant. Pour moi, je veux dire ! »

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?_

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle sait ! Je la connais, elle avait son sourire là ! », répondit Oliver comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Après plus de trois ans passés à lui demander une ou deux faveurs (à savoir, la harceler pour qu'elle réserve le terrain de Quidditch, qu'elle donne moins de devoirs pour qu'ils puissent plus s'entraîner, qu'elle commande de nouveaux balais pour toute l'équipe ou la formation d'un groupe de protection rapproché pour les joueurs en période avant-match), Oliver avait apprit à reconnaître toutes ses expressions, ses tons de voix et ses mimiques. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il batte en retraite lorsqu'il dépassait presque les limites, ou qu'il continue le harcèlement lorsqu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

_Et ?_

-Ben on attend la fin du cours pour que tu demandes ce qu'il se passe, crétin ! »

_Gros débile_

-Troll ! »

_Crevette_

-Barbare psychopathe ! »

_Puceau_

Alors qu'Oliver bafouillait pour trouver une réplique, écarlate, Flint continua d'écrire sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_Fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi travailler._

L'ordre était catégorique. Oliver fit la moue et croisa les bras, vexé.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin des cours, mais bon sang ce qu'elles passèrent lentement. Les autres élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement alors que MacGonagall donnait les devoirs. Oliver s'empressa de rappeler la promesse à Flint qui lui répliqua :

-Je n'ai promis du tout. »

Mais il resta quand même dans la classe après avoir rangé ses affaires. Ils attendirent patiemment que tous les élèves sortent avant de s'approcher du bureau. MacGonagall haussa un sourcil en regardant Flint, sûrement parce que le Serpentard ne s'était jamais attardé auparavant.

-Oui, Mr Flint ? »

-Vas-y ! », pressa Oliver près de lui.

Flint roula des yeux et se tourna vers MacGonagall.

-Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler de ce lapin qui mange toute… »

Flint s'interrompit, l'air stupéfait. Oliver le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Je veux dire, de Poupinou le… _bordel _?! »

-Mr Flint. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose d'important à me dire, je vous suggère de vous rendre à votre prochain cours. », dit MacGonagall.

Flint prit une tête de constipé. Il acquiesça sèchement avant de sortir de la salle de classe en fulminant d'humiliation. Oliver pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? », demanda-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

-La ferme, Wood ! Je viens de me ridiculiser ! »

-Ca, j'avais remarqué. », répondit Oliver en s'esclaffant. « Je te savais pas fan de lapinoux. »

Flint lui jeta un regard tellement noir et tellement mauvais qu'Oliver recula jusqu'à leur limite de sécurité.

-On m'a lancé un sort de blablatage. Je ne peux pas parler de toi. »

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-De toute évidence, c'est un coup des profs. Si MacGonagall et ce guignol de Dumbledore sont tous les deux au courant, c'est que c'est de leur faute ! »

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient une chose pareille ? »

-Arrête avec tes questions débiles et réfléchis un peu ! », s'exclama Flint hors de lui.

Il tourna les talons pour descendre dans le hall, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. D'accord, il venait de se faire ridiculiser devant MacGonagall. Et Oliver aurait hurlé de rire si Flint n'avait pas été aussi en colère. A la place, il se contenta de le suivre en faisant tourner ses méninges. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi MacGo l'aurait puni lui sans le prévenir. Il ne l'avait même pas approchée une seule fois la veille de toute cette histoire ! Et puis pourquoi avoir choisi Flint dans ce cas ?

A moins que…

A moins que MacGonagall les punisse tous les deux ? A cause de cette bagarre au troisième étage ? Non, elle n'était quand même sadique au point de le rendre lui, Oliver Wood, invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de Flint, son ennemi juré et rival de toujours.

…

Oh la vieille chouette. Elle avait osé faire ça. Elle avait_ osé_ !! Oliver retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de bien à propos de sa directrice de maison. Cette femme était sadique, manipulatrice, et encore SADIQUE !

Oliver passa l'heure de botanique qui suivit à ruminer dans son coin. Hah. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour que leur équipe de Quidditch soit parfaite, pour amener la gloire à Gryffondor et prendre la Coupe, et voilà comment on le remerciait ! C'était injuste. Totalement injuste. Même Fred et George n'écopaient pas de punitions aussi horribles ! Oliver aurait pu se contenter de récurer les fonds de chaudrons avec un cure-dent, et même de louper une ou deux séances de Quidditch, mais non. Il était _forcé_ de faire équipe avec Marcus Flint pour trouver comment redevenir normal !

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'inquiétait de son absence ? MacGonagall n'avait quand même pas effacé son souvenir de la mémoire des autres ? Elle n'était tout de même pas sadique à ce point ?!

…Oh, Merlin.

-Flint ! »

-Quoi encore ? »

Le Serpentard avait l'air moins en colère que tout à l'heure. L'heure de Botanique l'avait calmé, Oliver l'avait vu planter sa pelle dans les bacs de terre avec un plaisir sadique et avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire.

-Il faut que tu trouves Percy. »

Flint le regarda d'un air dégoûté alors qu'il refermait son sac.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas parler de toi, imbécile. »

-Mais tu peux lui demander où je suis, non ? Et si… Et si je n'existais plus pour les autres ? Et si j'avais disparu de leur tête ? »

Oliver essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré, même s'il se sentait _vraiment_ au bord du désespoir. Flint le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux.

-Je suppose qu'il est dans la bibliothèque à baver sur les plus gros bouquins qu'il a pu trouver. »

-…Merci pour l'image mentale écœurante, Flint. »

-De rien, Wood. »

Ils traversèrent la pelouse pour rentrer dans le château. Percy ne fut pas difficile à trouver, comme l'avait dit Flint, il était assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque avec un livre énorme ouvert devant lui et un rouleau de parchemin à côté. Oliver s'était souvent demandé si Percy était quelqu'un de normal, s'il était vraiment un Weasley et pas un bébé rouquin qui avait été échangé à la naissance, mais il avait appris au fil du temps que Percy possédait beaucoup de points communs avec ses frères.

-Allez. » dit Oliver en faisant un signe de tête à Flint.

-Laisse-moi me concentrer, tu veux ? Je vais devoir lui parler avec civilité sans lui casser la tête. Lui parler de _toi_, en plus. »

Flint le regardait à nouveau comme s'il était un Veracrasse agonisant à ses pieds.

-Fais pas ton difficile. Moi je ferais la même chose si j'étais à ta place ! », rétorqua Oliver.

-Ca, c'est la chose la plus drôle que tu m'aies jamais dite, Wood. Sans compter le coup du pucelage, bien sûr. »

Oliver s'empêcha de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Adrian, je te vois vraiment mal lui parler de moi. », continua Flint l'air de rien.

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! C'était une façon de parler, t'es vraiment lourd Flint ! Maintenant va voir Percy ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire. Oliver ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Flint se tourna complètement vers lui, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque le Serpentard piétina son espace vital pour le coincer contre une étagère pleine de livres. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Oliver se disait qu'il avait un côté masochiste pour provoquer Flint ainsi, mais il préférait crever plutôt que de montrer au Serpentard qu'il avait peut-être un tout petit peu peur de lui.

-Est-ce que tu as voulu me donner un ordre, Wood ? », dit Flint à voix basse, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

_Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, Oliver_, dit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle de Percy.

-Et alors ? », lâcha Oliver sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il faillit tressaillir lorsque les deux mains de Flint se posèrent près de sa tête, lui coupant toute tentative de fuite.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis. », murmura dangereusement Flint dans son oreille. « Parce qu'une fois que tout ça sera fini, Wood, tu vas payer pour tout ça. Et crois-moi, j'ai une bonne mémoire. »

Il s'éloigna et Oliver reprit sa respiration. Après toutes ses années passées à le provoquer et à se battre contre lui, il en oubliait parfois pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de Flint.

-Bouge tes fesses de puceau, Virgin-boy. »

Oliver le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Il le suivit alors que Flint s'approchait de Percy.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à la table du rouquin et s'appuya dessus avec ses mains, histoire de paraître encore plus menaçant. Oliver le regarda faire en faisant la moue, prêt à intervenir si Flint commençait à malmener son meilleur ami. Percy, lui, leva son nez de son bouquin et fronça les sourcils.

-Flint. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-J'aimerai savoir où se trouve cet idiot de Wood, actuellement. »

-Oliver ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas. », répondit Percy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Flint se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

-Ne teste pas ma patience, Weasley. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me voir en colère. »

_Sûrement pas_, pensa Oliver avec un frisson.

Percy bafouilla un moment, les oreilles écarlates, avant de répondre.

-Il a été choisi pour l'expédition dans les Marais de Queerditch. Tu devrais le savoir, il n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles avec ça. »

Flint échangea un regard avec Oliver. Les Marais de Queerditch ?

.

**TBC**


	4. Brillantes sur ses joues

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : T pour le petit bout de violence !

Warning : AU

Disclamers : Rien est à moi, sauf les quelques OCs qui trainent par là. La bande de Serdaigle existe bien dans Harry Potter, je leur ai juste trouvé un caractère ! :D

Yop yop ! Je passe en vitesse sur ffnet pour poster ce chapitre, j'peux plus trop traîner en ce moment pour causes IRLs (ouiii, en ce moment, j'ai une vie, c'est génial ! xD), mais voilà, comme annoncé, j'update, héhé ! Pour une fois que j'suis pas en retard, c'est trop cool ! xD Donc, ce chapitre a été corrigé par l'EXTREME **Tyu** xD. D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait douter... J'étais sûr d'avoir lu l'expression "_Réfléchir à plein tube_" quelque part, mais maintenant j'suis plus trop sûre... donc si ça existe pas en fait, désolé, hahaha ! Alooors voilà, on avance un petit peu dans l'intrigue et la relation Flint/Wood prend un petit tournant (mais c'est sûrement pas comme vous le penser, hahaha !). Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire d'autre... Ah oui ! o.O En fait, j'étais en train de faire la liste des élèves de Poudlard quand je me suis rendue compte que _Arbercrombie_ existait vraiment ! o.O C'est dingue ! Alors c'est pas le même perso hein, je prévient juste ! xD. Et aussi, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre est plutôt court... ou alors c'est moi qui me fait des idées. xD. Bon.

Voilà ! Alooors, encore une fois, je vous dit un gros** MERCI** pour vos reviews ! :D Je vais y répondre tout à l'heure si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, pas d'inquiétude ! Hmm, et je sais plus quoi dire d'autre donc :

Bonne lecture ! :D

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Brillantes sur ses joues_

x

L'agence TerrorTour organisait chaque année une expédition dans les Marais de Queerditch, avec un ancien joueur professionnel en tant que guide. Oliver avait été choisi cette année pour participer au voyage, mais personne ne savait exactement pour combien de temps. Du moins, c'était ce que racontait cette greluche de Poufsouffle entourée de ses trois copines. Marcus grimaça lorsqu'elles se mirent à glousser.

-Quoi. », dit-il avec ennui.

Il détestait ce genre de groupies qui suivaient toujours les capitaines à la trace. Le genre de filles à créer des fanclubs et à partager des photos de leurs idoles. Elles connaissaient tout de leurs cibles, du nom des parents à leurs groupes sanguins. C'en était presque effrayant.

-Est-ce que tu aurais des choses à nous partager ? », demanda la blonde du milieu.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vivement. La dernière, elle, était un peu moins surexcitée mais regardait Marcus avec un peu d'avidité.

-Des choses à partager sur quoi ? », dit Flint en retenant un soupir.

Il les aurait fait fuir d'un regard si Wood ne l'avait pas supplié de demander à d'autres personnes si l'histoire des Marais était vraie. Marcus jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart, les mains dans les poches. Etrangement, il regardait la brunette de Serdaigle, celle qui était plus calme que ses trois copines.

-Sur Oliver ! », répondit la blonde, les yeux brillants. « Comme tu es un joueur toi aussi, tu dois savoir quelques petites choses sur lui non ? »

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu dans les douches ? », poursuivit sa copine.

-Tout nu ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bien monté qu'on le dit ? »

Ca, c'était une image mentale dont Marcus aurait pu se passer. L'horreur dut se lire sur son visage car les trois filles eurent à nouveau une crise de gloussement aiguë.

-Enfin c'est ce qu'a dit Linda. », continua la blonde alors que Marcus était trop dégoûté pour répondre.

Elle pointa la brunette du doigt en pouffant de rire. Linda, la Serdaigle (qui était plutôt jolie en plus) prit une teinte pivoine. Marcus haussa un sourcil perplexe. Comment est-ce que cette fille aurait pu voir les attributs de Wood si celui-ci était toujours puceau ? D'accord, le Gryffondor était débile et ne vivait que pour le Quidditch, mais de là à repousser une fille alors qu'il était à poil ? C'était quoi son problème ? Peut-être qu'il était asexué. Ou alors…

Marcus se tourna vers Oliver. L'adolescent regardait Linda avec des yeux révulsés, comme si la jeune fille venait de proférer un énorme blasphème sur le Quidditch. Pas possible… Elle avait osé raconter des salades pareilles sur le compte de Wood ? C'était à mourir de rire !

-Dis un seul mot, Flint, et je te tue. », dit Wood, le teint pâle.

Marcus lui adressa son plus beau sourire en coin, celui qui promettait de grosses souffrances mentales, puis il se tourna vers les quatre filles qui continuaient de glousser comme des poules.

-Dégagez, vous me cassez les oreilles. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent net. La blonde avait l'air prête à argumenter mais Marcus la fit taire d'un regard. Elles s'empressèrent de fuir en le traitant de goujat. Marcus attrapa Linda par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper avec ses amies. Il fit attention de ne pas lui faire mal parce que les filles tendaient à se refermer comme des huîtres et à hurler à la mort lorsque quelqu'un leur faisait peur.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu leur a raconté ça. », dit-il en la relâchant.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit la Serdaigle en rosissant.

-J'ai_ effectivement _vu Wood dans les douches et crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus modeste que tu ne le crois. »

A côté de lui, le Gryffondor faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Marcus lui fit discrètement signe de se taire tandis que Linda rougissait de plus belle.

-C'est-à-dire que… je suis sortie avec Oliver pendant un mois et… et il ne s'est rien passé du tout, il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose aux filles ! »

Oh Merlin. Marcus approchait quelque chose de génial, il en était sûr et certain. Quelque chose sur Wood qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser sans merci contre le Gryffondor, quelque chose d'énorme et de honteux. Il frétillait déjà d'impatience et peinait à masquer son sourire triomphant alors que la Serdaigle continuait.

-Il avait l'air toujours absent lorsqu'il était avec moi. Tout le monde pense qu'il doit être passionné au lit, mais même ses baisers étaient… fades. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Mais il est magnifique et adulé par toutes les filles, je ne voulais pas qu'elles pensent que c'était moi qui ne lui faisait pas de l'effet, c'est tout. »

_Fades_… les baisers de Wood étaient _fades_… ! C'était trop beau, il allait mourir de rire. D'un geste, il congédia la jeune fille avant de pivoter lentement vers un Wood plus écarlate que jamais. Le Gryffondor avait la tête d'un type qui venait d'avaler un citron tout rond. Oh oui, l'humiliation allait être énorme.

-Fades, hein ? », dit Marcus avec un grand sourire.

-C'était en plein milieu de saison !! », s'ingurgea Wood, indigné. « Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle, c'est tout !! Il fallait bien que je me concentre sur les matchs à venir ! »

Oh bon sang. Marcus éclata de rire, sans faire attention au groupe de premières années qui passait par là. Les petits élèves le regardèrent avec de gros yeux alors qu'il se tenait au mur du couloir pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac douloureux.

-Les pauvres ! », dit Marcus entre deux crises de fou rire. « Si elles savaient !! Wood est un puceau, même pas capable d'embrasser correctement, hahahaha ! »

-La ferme, Flint !!! », s'exclama Wood avec une tête de constipé.

Marcus mit bien deux minutes à se calmer. C'était trop beau. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux en reprenant son souffle, appuyé contre le mur. Merlin, il n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie. Dire que c'était Wood qui avait provoqué cette crise, c'était inimaginable.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? », siffla le Gryffondor, acide.

-Oli, Oli, Oli. », dit Marcus en se redressant. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait courir de telles rumeurs sur toi en quatrième année car de toute évidence, tu es encore pur et innocent. »

-Très drôle. Je suis censé te remercier ? »

-Je dirais que oui. Mais je sais que les Gryffondors sont des animaux malpolis alors je n'attendrais rien. »

Wood le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés. Marcus le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Je vais t'avouer un truc, Virgin-boy. Ces rumeurs sur Weasley et toi, il n'y a pas que moi qui les ai lancées. », dit-il en se remettant en marche.

Wood le suivit aussitôt, sa colère remplacée par une pointe de surprise.

-Comment ça ? Pucey aussi ? »

-Loin de là. Un groupe de filles de Pousouffle je crois. »

-Quoi ? », dit Wood, sidéré. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'adolescent avait vraiment l'air stupéfait. Qu'il était niais.

-Tu n'y connais vraiment rien niveau sexe, pas vrai ? »

-C'est… c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. », rétorqua Wood avec mauvaise foi.

-Ca les excite, de voir deux mecs ensemble. »

-Qu-qu-quoi ? Exc-excite ? », balbutia le Gryffondor, écarlate. « Mais j'étais qu'en troisième année ! Et avec Charlie ? C'est dégueulasse ! »

-Tout le monde sait que tu avais le béguin pour lui. »

-J'ai jamais eu le béguin pour lui, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Marcus le regarda avec scepticisme. Comme s'il allait croire une chose pareille. D'accord, normalement seuls les Gryffondors savaient pour le béguin, mais quelques Serpentards avaient eu vent de l'histoire. Et puis Wood n'avait pas été très discret non plus, à regarder Weasley les yeux pleins d'étoiles en rougissant comme la pucelle qu'il était.

-Bon, mais je ne pensais pas à_ ça_ ! », reprit l'adolescent.

-Elles se foutent de ce que tu penses tant qu'elles peuvent baver sur deux mecs en train de batifoler. Prends pas cette tête de nauséeux, Wood. Ce n'est pas comme si les mecs n'imaginaient pas deux filles s'envoyer en l'air non plus. »

Le Gryffondor avait l'air scandalisé. Marcus s'arrêta de marcher pour le dévisager, perplexe. Ok, Wood était un puceau à deux mains gauches, mais il avait quand même dû s'astiquer quelques fois, non ? (Marcus lui-même avait un petit fantasme à propos de Twig et Azalee des Holyhead Harpies, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les brunettes passionnées de Quidditch). Tous les mecs normaux et en bonne santé le faisaient au moins une fois dans leur vie. Marcus se retînt de l'imaginer polir son manche pour ne pas lui vomir dessus alors qu'il cherchait au fond de ses yeux verts.

-Daphnée Greengrass et Emma Dobbs ? », tenta t-il.

-Elles sont à Serpentard. »

-Arielle Lavoix et Lyris Singer ? »

-J'aime pas les blondes. »

-Leticia Twig et Cassiope Azalee ? »

-Ce sont des joueuses de Quidditch ! »

Marcus le dévisagea avec un regard plus appuyé. Il avait envahit son espace vital, une chose incroyable car ce n'était ni pour le frapper, ni pour le menacer. C'était pas possible que le Gryffondor n'ait jamais pensé à deux bombasses ensemble, pourtant, à voir son visage…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? », demanda Wood, méfiant.

-Je suis tenté de vérifier que tu n'es pas asexué, mais je devrais me purifier la main après ça. », répondit Marcus.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas alors que l'adolescent prenait une teinte verdâtre.

-J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet et qu'on parle de quelque chose de plus important ! », dit Wood en se remettant de ses émotions.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Ton petit cerveau de Boursouflet ne connaît que le mot Quidditch. »

Le Gryffondor lui jeta son regarde genre : _Tu te crois drôle ?_

-Cette histoire de Marais. », dit-il en choisissant de ne pas répondre à sa pique.

Marcus haussa les épaules.

-MacGonagall a dû implanter cette excuse bidon dans le cerveau des autres avec un sort. »

-Bon, alors maintenant qu'on sait que je suis toujours vivant, faut trouver une solution pour me faire redevenir normal ! »

-Et comment ? Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas parler de toi, boulet ! »

-Tu demandes de l'aide à Percy, crétin de Troll ! », répondit Wood comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Marcus prit une grimace dégoûtée. D'une, il ne demandait jamais d'aide à quelqu'un. Et de deux, il refusait de coopérer de manière civile avec cette belette à lunettes. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'avoir cet idiot de Wood dans les pattes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Je préfère encore emballer une Gryffondor. »

-Mais Percy est une encyclopédie vivante, il pourra trouver une solution en moins de deux ! »

-Je n'aime pas les roux ! », répondit Marcus en reprenant son chemin, catégorique.

Le Gryffondor le suivit, comme le Croup qu'il était.

-C'est mal de juger les gens sur leur couleur de cheveux. »

-Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

-Tu veux rester coincé avec moi toute ta vie ?! », s'exclama Wood.

Marcus descendit les escaliers et attendit d'avoir dépassé un groupe de Serdaigles pour répondre.

-J'ai bien réfléchi hier. Je peux très bien me servir de toi pour espionner les équipes adverses. Je pourrais te jeter un sort pour que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, sûrement en train de digérer ce que Marcus venait de lui dire, puis :

-_Beat back those bludgers, boys, and chuck that quaffle here _! »

Oh Merlin. C'était pire qu'un crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Marcus tenta d'accélérer le pas mais Wood le collait comme un chewing-gum à la semelle d'une chaussure, et chantait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus faux. C'était une horreur.

-CA VA, J'AI COMPRIS, FERME-LA MAINTENANT ! », hurla brusquement Marcus.

Une jeune Serpentarde qui passait par-là poussa un couinement effrayé. Elle le dévisagea avec de gros yeux terrorisés avant de s'enfuir en courant. Marcus poussa un long soupir fatigué tandis qu'Oliver souriait avec suffisance.

-Alors ? Tu vas voir Percy ? »

-Sûrement pas. Je vais demander l'avis de Davies. »

-Bonne idée ! », dit Wood, tout content. « Et on pourra aussi voir Diggory ! »

Et pourquoi ne pas consulter tout Poudlard tant qu'on y était ? Wood rayonnait presque, comme s'il lui avait tout juste proposé un pique-nique au bord du lac. Marcus caressa l'idée d'écrabouiller le crâne du Gryffondor contre le tableau de _La ballade printanière_, histoire d'apporter une touche d'écarlate à la toile. Mais Wood s'était déjà faufilé hors de sa poigne et commençait à descendre la deuxième flopée de marche, complètement aveugle à sa pulsion de violence.

-Il doit être dehors à cette heure-ci. », dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Les doigts recourbés comme des serres et le dos tendu à l'extrême, Marcus se força à ravaler son envie de meurtre alors qu'il suivait son rival à travers le château.

x

Roger Davies aimait traîner sur les berges du lac avec sa bande d'amis lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Il aimait aussi les filles, et savait les faire tomber comme des mouches avec un simple sourire et quelques mots bien placés. Si Oliver le savait, c'était parce qu'il l'avait fait suivre deux ans plus tôt pour récolter des informations sur ce nouveau capitaine.

Il aperçut donc la silhouette de Davies, assis dans l'herbe avec ses amis, ses cheveux noirs presque bleus au soleil. Comme d'habitude, il se chamaillait avec Sally-Ann Perks, cette fille aux mèches rousses qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie.

-Davies. », dit Flint en guise de salut.

Le Serdaigle arrêta de se disputer avec son amie pour lui adresser un signe de tête.

-Tu t'y connais en fantôme ? »

-En fantôme ? », répéta Davies avec un sourcil haussé. « Ca dépend. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Oliver secoua sa tête, désespéré. Le capitaine ne se méfiait même pas de Flint, il ne se demandait même pas si sa requête avait un rapport avec le Quidditch. Parce qu'il y avait bien un fantôme qui traînait sur le terrain. Davies était un bon capitaine, il devait l'avouer, mais il possédait un mauvais sens des priorités. (Sérieusement, faire passer une_ fille_ avant le Quidditch ? C'était scandaleux !).

-Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas vraiment d'un fantôme dont je te parle. », expliqua Flint. « Disons que la personne en question n'est pas morte mais qu'elle est invisible aux yeux de tous. C'est possible ? »

-C'est plus un esprit dans ce cas. »

-On dirait que tu parles d'une personne que tu connais. », dit Sally-Ann.

-Est-ce que tu connais le sens des mots 'vie privée', Perks ? »

-Lâche-moi la grappe, Davies. », répondit la jeune fille.

L'échange rappela vaguement quelque chose à Oliver mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Ce que tu as décrit, ce sont les effets d'une potion. », dit le Serdaigle, assis en tailleur derrière Sally-Ann.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'une potion pareille. », répondit Flint, sceptique.

-Elle n'est pas étudiée à Poudlard, mais elle est mentionnée dans des bouquins spécialisés. _La Mort éphémère_. Seuls les sorciers les plus doués peuvent s'y risquer car même les ingrédients sont rares. Pas vrai Ed' ? »

Celui qui était allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, un type au crâne rasé et aux yeux clairs, tripotait l'eau du lac avec son index. Il répondit par un « hm » un peu absent. Lui, Oliver le connaissait. C'était Eddie Carmichael, un type plutôt bizarre qui pouvait se procurer des tas d'objets et de potions en tout genre. Il avait voulu lui vendre une potion d'aspect douteux un jour, en prétendant qu'elle développait les facultés des attrapeurs sur le terrain. Oliver avait refusé parce que d'une, Harry était suffisamment doué, et de deux la potion avait eu l'aspect et l'odeur de pisse d'Augurey.

-Une potion hein ? J'te revaudrai ça, Cornfoot. », dit Flint.

Le Serdaigle aux potions acquiesça calmement.

-Davies, Perks. »

Les deux autres le saluèrent d'un signe de tête poli. Oliver réfléchissait à plein tube qu'il suivait le Serpentard jusqu'au château. MacGonagall avait beau être une grande sorcière, Oliver avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'avait pas pu créer la Mort éphémère sans aide. Et le fil de ses pensées commençait à le rendre furieux. Si Rogue était dans le coup aussi, franchement…

Flint devait penser à la même chose car il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour jurer. Oliver faillit lui rentrer dedans mais heureusement, ses réflexes de joueurs lui permirent de s'arrêter à temps.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! », s'exclama Flint, hors de lui.

C'est ce moment que choisit un petit hibou pour voleter au-dessus de sa tête, une lettre à la patte.

-Oh, Firebolt ! », dit Oliver, étonné.

-Ce tas de plumes est à toi ? »

-Oui, il doit savoir que je suis avec toi. »

Flint tendit sa main pour laisser Firebolt s'y poser. Il détacha la lettre et regarda l'enveloppe avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Alors, c'est qui ? », pressa Oliver avec curiosité.

-Charlie Weasley. »

Charlie ? Oliver se sentit frétiller d'impatience rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la lire ? »

-Lis-la toi-même, ton air de collégienne en fleur m'insupporte. », dit Flint en lui jetant la lettre.

L'enveloppe le traversa et virevolta piteusement jusqu'au sol en pierre.

-Hé ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas la toucher ! », s'exclama Oliver, irrité.

-Je veux bien t'aider pour me débarrasser de toi, Wood, mais il y a des limites. Je ne jouerai pas les messagers pour ce pouilleux de Weasley ! »

Pouilleux ? _Pouilleux_ ?!! Oliver acceptait certaines choses mais il y avait des limites. Et personne, _personne_ ne pouvait insulter Charlie Weasley en face de lui.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Flint !! »

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu vas essayer de me battre avec tes petits poings ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, _Oli_ ?! »

Oliver vit rouge. Il lui sauta dessus, déjà prêt à le frapper. Flint devait l'avoir vu venir parce qu'il attrapa son poignet et le tira sur le côté. Oliver crut que son bras allait se déboîter ; il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait traversé une porte avant de tomber durement à terre, emporté par l'élan. Flint voulu le maintenir en place mais Oliver lui asséna un coup de genou dans l'estomac et retourna leur position. Le Serpentard le frappa violemment au visage, Oliver s'écrasa sur le côté au beau milieu d'un pupitre.

Cet enfoiré avait visé sa joue déjà endolorie, il avait l'impression d'avoir été percuté par une barre de métal et un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Il entendit le pupitre tomber par terre lorsque Flint le repoussa d'un geste, puis la main du Serpentard empoigna son bras pour le tordre contre son dos. Oliver se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler alors qu'une vague de douleur le brûlait jusqu'à l'épaule. Il gigota dans tous les sens pour se débattre mais Flint agrippa ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Il tira assez fort pour faire perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ca faisait horriblement mal, son bras allait craquer, et Oliver se demanda pourquoi MacGonagall avait été assez cruelle pour mettre son sort entre les mains de Marcus Flint.

-S… stop… »

Il s'entendit à peine. La pression se relâcha et Oliver replia son bras meurtri contre son visage pour le masquer. Son nez picotait, ses yeux étaient humides mais il refusait de montrer ses faiblesses à son pire ennemi. Il était frustré. Frustré, et en colère, et sa joue gauche était en feu.

Il entendit une porte se refermer derrière lui puis le silence, seulement brisé par ses reniflements. Pourquoi est-ce que MacGonagall avait fait ça ? Avec ce bâtard de Rogue, en plus. D'accord, Oliver lui avait parfois mené la vie dure et il le reconnaissait. Mais avait-il vraiment mérité d'être invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de ceux de son pire ennemi ?

Il avait toujours haï Flint. Dès le premier jour. Il avait suffit d'un magazine, d'une insulte sur Puddlemere que Flint avait balancée, et ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers. Si Charlie n'était pas intervenu, Oliver aurait fini réduit en chair à pâté. Le Serpentard l'avait toujours physiquement dominé. Leur haine n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil du temps alors que leurs oppositions grandissaient. Gryffondor, Serpentard. Gardien, poursuiveur. Technique, force. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de MacGonagall ? Elle n'était pas cruelle à ce point, il le savait.

Oliver renifla avant de se redresser en position assise, une main sur sa joue. Ow. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu quelques dents.

La porte de la salle de classe se rouvrit. Flint la referma derrière lui. Oliver s'empressa d'essuyer ses joues mais ses maudites larmes continuaient de couler et il grimaça lorsque son geste brusqua son visage endolori. Mais le Serpentard restait immobile contre la porte, les yeux rivés sur lui avec une drôle d'expression.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! », dit Oliver avec hargne.

Flint se décida à bouger. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de lui avant de sortir sa baguette. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul.

-Calme-toi. », dit Flint à voix basse.

Pour une fois, il n'avait l'air ni menaçant, ni suffisant. Le Serpentard agita sa baguette en prononçant quelques formules et Oliver sentit la douleur s'estomper, sur son visage et à son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait entendu qu'un murmure, presque inaudible. Mais Flint avait un regard étrange. Des pupilles un peu plus dilatées que d'habitude, d'un bleu très foncé dans la lumière du soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Oliver renifla bruyamment.

-J'ai le nez qui coule… », dit-il bêtement.

-Porc. », répondit Flint en s'éloignant.

.

**TBC**


	5. Souaffle au centre

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K

Warning : AU

Disclaimers : Si Harry Potter était à moi, ben, y aurait beaucoup plus de Quidditch que de cours ! Donc à la part les quelques OCs... Nada.

Yo ! Déjà une semaine, c'est dingue comme ça passe vite o.O ! Ou alors c'est juste parce que j'ai une vie en ce moment, hahaha ! Enfin, voilà le chapitre 5 de Phantasma ! L'intrigue progresse d'un poil et la relation entre Oliver et Marcus aussi, youhou ! :D J'crois que c'est le chapitre où la confusion commence à s'installer chez les deux persos (enfin, surtout un) parce que la plus part des mecs ont du mal avec les sentiments, pas vrai ? xD (Je dis ça, mais moi c'est un peu la même, hahaha !). Alooors, je souhaite faire une spéciale petite mini dédicace à **Maud18**, qui m'a quand même un peu bluffé en trouvant la vraie raison pour laquelle Flint s'est excusé :D Dingue ! Sinon, j'crois que mes petits chouchous n'apparaissent pas dans cette fic... (non, pas Oliver et Marcus. Mes deux autres chouchous xD Vous savez, _Abercrombie_ et le petit _Serpentard_ qui se fait toujours voler sa pomme, là xD) en tout cas, ils vont apparaître plusieurs fois dans la fic.

Alooors, immense **MERCI** à** Super-Tyu **qui a corrigé tous les chapitres que je lui ai envoyé en moins de deux ! (C'est dingue o.O Elle doit avoir une machine de correction intégrée ! xD) En plus elle pense à mes yeux de taupes et souligne les fautes en gras et rouge rien que pour moi, c'est super gentil ! xD Haha. Bon, et toujours un énorme **MERCI** pour vous reviewers, qui prenez la peine de me poster un petit quelque chose :D. Et oui, même si je m'éclate à écrire cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à l'apprécier :D. Bon, beh j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres !

Bonne lecture ! :D

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Souaffle au centre_

x

Oliver entamait sa troisième journée en tant que fantôme, assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il lisait un bouquin monstrueusement énorme à l'envers puisque c'était Flint qui tournait les pages. Le Serpentard avait catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais ce n'était pas comme si Oliver le lui avait proposé. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre sans se taper dessus au bout de cinq secondes, de toute façon.

Bref, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque et Oliver commençait à avoir mal à la tête, à essayer de déchiffrer les gribouillis de l'auteur en sens inverse. La pile de livres qui se dressait à côté d'eux faisait franchement peur à voir, Oliver avait envie de vomir lorsqu'il se rappelait que _tous_ parlaient de potions, que les écritures étaient en pattes de mouches et les feuilles pas plus épaisse que les ailes d'un vif d'or.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru trois volumes des Potions les plus Dangereuses sans rien trouver d'intéressant sur la Mort Ephémère. C'était désespérant. Et puis Oliver restait sceptique, car même si par un heureux hasard ils réussissaient à mettre la main sur l'antidote, nul doute qu'il allait être redoutable à préparer. Aux dernières nouvelles, son niveau en potion était plus que catastrophique. Même si Flint était moins mauvais que lui (il était plutôt bon en fait, mais Oliver préférait encore jeter son balais dans les feuillages mortels du Saule Cogneur plutôt que de l'avouer), il n'avait sûrement pas le niveau pour préparer l'antidote d'une potion même pas abordée à Poudlard.

Flint referma brutalement son pavé avec un soupir de frustration.

-Pas d'antidote, je suppose ? », dit Oliver.

Le Serpentard posa ses yeux sur lui avec une légère grimace du genre : _T'as deviné ça tout seul, gros débile ? _Oliver n'était pas un gros débile, mais il leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de mettre Flint en rogne, l'adolescent semblait déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs et il ne voulait pas répéter la bagarre qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Son amour-propre avait déjà été assez malmené comme ça, merci bien.

-On devrait peut-être demander à Pince… », suggéra Oliver.

-Pour qu'elle dise à ces bâtards de profs qu'on est sur la bonne voie ? Non merci. Ils seraient capables d'empirer ton état ou pire, de me rendre pareil que toi. », répondit Flint en passant au cinquième bouquin.

-Et Perc… »

-Non. »

Oliver haussa les épaules avec une moue ennuyée.

-Ok, fais comme tu veux. C'est ton problème si tu veux te bousiller les yeux. »

Flint allait répondre mais s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur un point au-dessus des épaules d'Oliver.

-Ratton. », dit-il. « Ramène-toi. »

Ratton ? Comme dans Philmore Ratton ? Oui, c'était bien ce sale rat. Oliver le reconnut aussitôt, avec ses cheveux ternes et son regard vicieux. Ce sale type respirait l'antipathie à plein nez, Oliver le détestait depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'embêter Percy. Il avait même marché sur ses lunettes mais un coup de poing sur son nez de la part d'Oliver l'avait bien calmé.

Ratton trottina jusqu'à leur table avec un visage apeuré.

-Ou-oui, Marcus ? »

-Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, déchet ? »

-Dé…désolé. »

_Hah, bien dit Flint_ _!_, se dit Oliver avant de se rendre compte, horrifié, de ce qu'il venait de penser.

-Rends-moi service et va chercher des infos sur la Mort Ephémère. Une potion. », ordonna Flint.

-Tout de suite ? »

-…Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question stupide ? »

-C-compris, Mar… Flint. »

Ratton disparut dans les rayons au pas de course, presque terrorisé. Il se serait fait pipi dessus qu'Oliver n'aurait pas été étonné. Ca ne devait pas être facile de côtoyer Flint tous les jours (quoi que lui-même s'en sortait plutôt bien au final), mais Oliver n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour l'odieux Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », demanda Flint.

-Quoi ? »

-Tu ne m'as pas encore sorti tes protestations niaiseuses de défenseur des faibles. »

Oh. Oliver émit un reniflement dédaigneux en repensant à Ratton.

-Je l'aime pas. Il se la joue Sir Arrogant mais s'écrase comme une bouse devant les types plus forts que lui. J'ai horreur de ce genre de mec. Si t'es un bâtard exécrable, tu le restes devant tout le monde ! Comme toi, je veux dire. C'est tout. »

Flint le dévisageait d'un air bizarre, un sourcil haussé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

-…Je suis en train de me demander ce qui est le plus choquant : que tu n'aies pas horreur de moi ou que tu me fasses un compliment. »

Oliver ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

-Ce… Ce n'était pas un compliment ! », bafouilla t-il, écarlate.

-C'était tout comme. En fait tu m'admires, avoue-le. Mais je te comprends, j'ai la classe après tout. »

-Mais pas du tout ! », rétorqua Oliver, embarrassé. « C'est juste que… t'es un bâtard toi aussi mais au moins, t'es comme ça avec tout le monde et par rapport à Ratton c'est… c'est mieux ? »

Constatant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus, Oliver choisit de se taire. Il se sentit bizarre en voyant Flint le fixer avec un sourire en coin. Pas narquois, ni railleur. Juste… en coin. C'était étrange. Oliver le dévisagea avec de grands yeux, presque fasciné. Flint avait presque l'air… normal ? Amical ?

Le retour de Ratton le coupa dans ses réflexions.

-Huu-uh-euh, l-le livre que je… que tu… euh, _recherché_, quelqu'un la pris… », balbutia le Serpentard.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le reprendre ? »

-C'est-à-dire que… c'est C-Cédric Diggory… »

Hah. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas à Poudlard. Des règles tacites que personne n'avait dit tout haut mais que tout le monde connaissait. Et attaquer Cédric Diggory en faisait parti. Il avait beau être à Poufsouffle et être un peu trop serviable, personne ne lui cherchait de noises. Même Oliver, qui était parfois horriblement tenté de profiter de sa naïveté stupide (les filles disaient 'gentillesse'), s'abstenait de lui soutirer des informations sur son équipe de Quidditch. Et puis, il avait beau traiter Diggory de bellâtre, il appréciait peut-être _un tout petit peu_ ce Mr Parfait, même si son côté bonne poire l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Flint poussa un soupir agacé et fit signe à Ratton de s'en aller, comme si le Serpentard n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique. Ratton obéit au pas de course en manquant de se ramasser sur les plis d'un tapis.

-Tu dois avouer une chose, Wood. Être un 'Troll', comme tu dis, à quand même ses avantages. J'ai des serviteurs à la pelle. »

-Avoir des amis aussi. », répondit Oliver. « Percy aurait trouvé l'antidote en moins de deux, lui ! »

-Je viens de me taper tout le rayon des potions pour toi espèce d'ingrat ! »

-_Merci_, mais il n'empêche que si tu avais demandé à Percy, ou même Fred et George… »

-Mais tu n'as que ces rouquins à la bouche ou quoi ?! », s'exclama Flint, interloqué.

-C'est utile de les connaître, ils ont des contacts partout, et… »

-Pitié, Wood. Commence pas ton ode aux Weasley parce que tu vas me faire vomir. »

Une voix s'éleva à ce moment-là, un peu incertaine.

-Marcus ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Cédric Diggory se tenait près de la table avec un bouquin sous le bras. Oliver adressa un sourire goguenard à l'intention d'un Flint humilié. Il venait encore de se faire passer pour un lunatique à parler tout seul, excellent ! Face à Diggory en plus (et le groupe de groupies qui le suivait partout, à peine discrètes, qui les observaient derrière une étagère). Flint marmonna son excuse habituelle :

-Je réfléchissais tout haut. »

-Oh. »

Bien sûr, Diggory la goba avec un sourire poli.

-Je crois que ton ami voulait ce livre. », dit-il en lui montrant son pavé.

-Mon ami ? »

-Son ami ? », dit Oliver en même temps.

Philmore Ratton ? Quelle horreur. Flint devait penser la même chose car il grimaça l'espace d'une seconde.

-C'est moi qui en ai besoin. »

-Ça tombe bien dans ce cas, je peux te le passer, j'ai terminé. Bonne chance ! »

Flint le remercia d'un signe de tête. Les groupies réprimèrent très mal leurs gloussements lorsque Diggory tourna les talons avant de s'en aller. Elles le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard et le silence retomba dans la bibliothèque.

-…_Marcus_ ? », répéta Oliver, sidéré.

Flint le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

-Il t'a appelé Marcus ? », continua Oliver.

-Ah… Il t'appelle bien Oliver. »

Le Serpentard n'avait pas tort. Diggory avait cette sale manie d'appeler tout le monde par leurs prénoms, mais l'entendre prononcer ceux des _Serpentards_, c'était bizarre.

Flint feuilleta le livre en lisant en diagonale. Il s'arrêta vers le milieu. Oliver se pencha un peu plus sur la table pour lire à l'envers. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer les petites lettres manuscrites.

-Besoin de lunettes, vieille taupe ? »

-Oh la ferme. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les alchimistes écrivent comme des pieds, aussi… »

-Tu me fais pitié. Je vais te résumer ça pour que ton petit cerveau assimile tout. »

-Hé ! »

-_La Mort Éphémère est une potion très complexe_. », commença Flint en l'ignorant. « _Seuls les plus grands sorciers peuvent s'y risquer. Les ingrédients à trouver sont particulièrement rares ; la racine de cheveux d'une_ _Vélane_, blablabla… _les effets sont les suivants ; la personne visée se retrouve projeté__e__ dans un état astral__**,**__in__visible et sans prises sur le monde matériel. Il est possible d'altérer les effets de cette potion en fonction des ingrédients_. Voilà pourquoi je peux te voir. _La Mort Éphémère possède une texture et une odeur semblable à de l'eau ordinaire_. Et voilà pourquoi tu n'as rien senti. »

-Bon, et l'antidote alors ? »

-…Il n'y en a pas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. La réponse de Flint repassait en boucle dans sa tête comme un glas morbide. _Il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a pas, pas, pas… _Oliver se mit à hurler.

-_QUOI ?! _Mais je vais quand même pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !? MacGonagall ne m'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?! Il y a toujours un antidote aux potions, t'es sûr que t'as bien lu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! Que va devenir mon équipe ?!! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir Flint, et j'ai même pas eu la Coupe au moins une fois !! »

-Calme-toi, Wood ! »

Flint frappa sur la table avec ses mains, lui arrachant un sursaut. Oliver referma sa bouche dans un claquement de dents.

-Laisse-moi finir avant de partir dans une crise d'hystérie. »

Facile à dire ! Comme si c'était lui qui se retrouvait à sa place !

-Les effets de la potion disparaissent lorsque le but recherché par l'alchimiste est atteint. », dit Flint.

-Le but… », répéta Oliver. « Et c'est quoi le but ? »

-Qui sait. »

Flint referma le bouquin avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Oliver resta prostré sur sa chaise, dans un état second. Il n'avait que deux mots dans la tête. _Le but, le but, le but_…

-Fais marcher tes petits neurones pour une fois. Faut que j'aille à l'entraînement. »

_Le but, le but, le b… l'entra__î__n__ement ? Quidditch ?_ Oliver sauta de sa chaise alors que Flint s'était déjà levé.

-At-Attend ! »

-Range les livres à leurs places», dit le Serpentard, railleur. « Je vais être en retard ! »

Oliver avisa les pavés éparpillés sur la table. Il tenta d'en ramasser quelques-uns mais vit Flint sortir de la bibliothèque du coin de l'œil. Les livres restèrent sur place alors qu'Oliver courrait après lui en ignorant les cris indignés de Mme Pince, qui hurlait au scandale contre le malotru qui n'avait pas rangé ses précieux ouvrages.

-Attend Fliiiiint ! »

Il le rattrapa au niveau des escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage.

-Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi, Wood ? », dit le Serpentard sans réel venin.

-Très drôle. Je veux venir avec toi ! »

-Non. »

-Mais pourquoi ? Sois sympa, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas jouer pendant longtemps, laisse-moi au moins regarder ! »

-C'est non, Wood ! Je refuse que tu espionnes mon équipe. Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire, je te connais. »

Un petit première année de Gryffondor regarda Flint avec de gros yeux alors qu'ils passaient.

-Alleeez, Flint… »

-Non ! »

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !! »

Le Serpentard s'arrêta au niveau du deuxième étage. Oliver lui rentra dedans cette fois, il se cogna douloureusement le nez contre son omoplate. Flint fit-volte face pour le regarder alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, une main sur son visage.

-J'ai dit non, Wood. », dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

x

Marcus regardait ses joueurs s'échauffer sur le terrain. Leurs robes émeraudes claquaient au vent alors qu'ils décrivaient des cercles à toute vitesse. Ils étaient rapides, bien sûr, mais Marcus savait que les Nimbus 2001 n'allaient pas suffire à eux seuls pour gagner la Coupe. La preuve, Wood arrivait à les battre sur son ridicule Comète 260 aux brindilles toutes hirsutes. Flint grinçait des dents lorsqu'il y pensait mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Le niveau de son équipe était trop faible pour s'assurer des victoires écrasantes.

Il siffla avec ses doigts et tous ses joueurs s'alignèrent en face de lui au taquet.

-Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Le niveau cette année est à chier. Vous vous êtes tous relâchés à cause des Nimbus 2001 mais vous avez intérêt à vous reprendre, parce que si par malheur vous me faites perdre un match, je vous tue. »

Marcus regarda ses joueurs un à un, satisfait de l'effet qu'avait eu sa menace. Il ne plaisantait jamais quand il était question de Quidditch et les Serpentards le savaient. Gare à celui qui faisait le moindre pet de travers ; Marcus leur avait clairement montré que son livre de chevet cette année était le fameux _Torturer son équipe pour de meilleurs résultats_ par Samael Deamon de Falmouth.

-Bien. Bole et Derrick, vous balancez les Cognards sur les poursuiveurs. Visez leurs têtes en priorité. Bletchey, tu me bloques ces foutus tirs et tu restes en alerte, si je te revois rêvasser sur ton balais je te le fais bouffer. Malefoy, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

-Bien s… »

-La ferme. Ce nabot de Potter te pique à chaque fois le Vif d'or sous le nez à cause de ta stupide obsession, alors je te préviens, si au prochain match je te vois narguer ce microbe au lieu de chercher le Vif, tu peux dire adieu à ta place dans l'équipe. »

Draco eut l'air outré mais Marcus lui jeta un regard menaçant. Il était hors de question qu'il perde face aux Gryffondors cette année, et leur réussite dépendait de celle de Draco. Le blondinet avait un niveau plus que passable mais se faisait toujours distraire par Potter. Or un joueur de Quidditch ne devait_ jamais_ se laisser distraire, que ce soit par une bombasse ou son rival de toujours. Même Flint, qui l'égalait niveau haine/rivalité, évitait d'échanger des injures avec Wood sur le terrain pour ne pas se laisser distraire (ses grimaces et les sales sourires triomphants du Gryffondor suffisaient amplement, de toute façon). Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Wood allait jouer à leur prochaine rencontre, vu son état actuel. Son absence allait donner un léger goût d'amertume à sa victoire mais qu'importe.

-Montague, Pucey, vous appliquez les formations qu'on a vu à la dernière séance et vous faites attention aux Cognards. Allez. »

Ses joueurs volèrent tous en position. Marcus palpa le Souaffle qu'il tenait dans ses mains, au milieu du terrain, avant de siffler pour donner le coup d'envoi. Les fusées émeraude filèrent aussitôt dans tout les sens.

Marcus passa plusieurs minutes à perfectionner ses nouvelles formations avant de surveiller l'entraînement en volant plus haut. Ses poursuiveurs et son attrapeur étaient bons mais les trois autres boulets qui composaient son équipe lui donnaient des pulsions meurtrières. Marcus se cassait la voix à leur hurler des ordres. Son aura menaçante devait se faire sentir car ses batteurs redoublèrent d'efforts et de vitesse sans pour autant mieux jouer. Une catastrophe. Marcus les aurait virés depuis belle lurette si d'autres membres de sa maison avaient pu les remplacer. Il regarda son gardien d'un œil critique. L'incapable baillait encore aux corneilles alors que Pucey, qui tenait le Souaffle, se débattait contre les deux Cognards que lui bombardaient Bole et Derrick. Bordel. Si seulement il avait hérité d'un gardien comme Woo…

Oh bon sang.

Il ne venait _sûrement pas_ de penser un truc pareil. Révulsé, Marcus faillit tomber de son balai. Peut-être que c'était ça, le but de cette mascarade. MacGonagall et Rogue voulaient lui laver le cerveau, voilà pourquoi ils lui avaient collé Wood aux basques. Et maintenant, ce stupide Gryffondor commençait à pourrir ses pensées.

Marcus revit le visage de l'adolescent, lorsqu'il l'avait planté dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il avait eut l'air tellement… Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Triste ? Abandonné ? Peut-être les deux ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de Wood, il avait presque regretté de le laisser là. Et Marcus n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le mot 'regretter' ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

C'était comme avec cette foutue lettre. Il s'était excusé auprès de Wood. Excusé !! Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Peut-être le fait de voir le Gryffondor pleurer. Pour la première fois. Parce que même avec toutes les crasses et tout les coups qu'ils s'étaient échangés pendant six longues années, Wood n'avait jamais lâché une larme. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop fasciné en le voyant aussi… malmené. D'accord, donc peut-être qu'il avait une excuse pour le honteux 'désolé' qu'il avait lâché sans le vouloir, mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il ait_ rangé_ la lettre !

_Ç__a_, c'était plus dégoûtant qu'autre chose. Il aurait dû la brûler, la déchiqueter en mille morceaux, la faire bouffer à un Poufsouffle, mais pas la _ranger_ (_presque __soigneusement_) dans son tiroir !

Par le Quidditch, si un des bouffons qui partageait son dortoir tombait dessus, il était _fini_. Une lettre d'un Gryffondor aurait pu passer. Mais une de la part d'un _Weasley_, de _Charlie Weasley_ ?! Il était foutu. Heureusement, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque personne ne s'approchait de ses affaires à moins de deux mètres… Mais il y avait des fois où Adrian ne se gênait pas, lui.

Perturbé par le chemin que prenaient ses pensées, Marcus secoua sa tête. L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il siffla pour signaler la fin de l'entraînement avant d'atterrir au sol avec ses joueurs.

-Vous deux. », dit-il en pointant ses batteurs du doigt**.** « Vous allez apprendre à faire la différence entre gauche et droite, et vite. Quant à toi, Bletchey, laisse passer un seul Souaffle rattrapable au prochain match et je te ferai gober autre chose que des mouches. »

Le gardien déglutit avec difficulté.

-T'es dur. », dit Adrian alors qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires.

-Dur ? », répéta Marcus avec un sourcil haussé.

-Ouais, tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'as balancé plus de menaces que d'habitude aujourd'hui. J'te rappelle qu'on a un match contre Serdaigle d'abord. Celui contre Gryffondor a lieu dans trois semaines Marc' alors relax. Et puis si ça se trouve, Wood ne sera toujours pas là. Paraît que Johnson a choisi Weasley en tant que remplaçant. »

Encore un Weasley ? Bordel, mais ces saletés de belettes tournaient toujours autour de Wood !

-Pucey, je veux les écraser. », dit Marcus en laissant tomber sa tenue par terre. « Wood ou pas, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de les prendre à la légère. »

Il pénétra dans les douches et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Bien sûr, Adrian prit celle juste à côté de lui. Marcus lui jeta un regard ennuyé à travers l'eau qui coulait.

-Bon sang, Pucey. J'aimerai avoir un peu d'espace ! »

L'adolescent lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Évidemment, de tous les Serpentards qui peuplaient sa maison, Marcus avait le moins pudique en tant que meilleur ami. Tous les mecs savaient que la distance _d'une douche_ devait être respectée dans les vestiaires. Tous sauf Adrian Pucey. Ou plutôt, il connaissait parfaitement cette règle tacite mais choisissait de l'ignorer royalement. Marcus roula des yeux alors qu'il se savonnait.

Il ne prit pas plus de dix minutes pour terminer et se rhabiller, mais ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il vit tous les autres joueurs encore dans les douches. Bizarre.

Marcus prit son Souaffle avant de marcher en direction du château. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Wood.

C'était plus par nécessité que par envie, bien sûr (comme s'il avait _envie _de chercher Wood dans tout Poudlard), parce que… parce que si le Gryffondor restait seul trop longtemps… voilà.

Bref, il fallait qu'il retrouve Wood, point barre.

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, alors que Marcus commençait à s'impatienter, il décida de voir dans la bibliothèque.

La tignasse rousse de Percy Weasley fût facilement repérable à travers les étagères (parfois, Marcus se demandait si Weasley ne vivait pas dans cette pièce) mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Wood assis en face de lui. Le Gryffondor avait le visage appuyé sur ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Il regardait le rouquin d'un air… triste. Infiniment triste…

Marcus se sentit bizarre. Son cœur se serra étrangement, il n'aimait pas ça.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il balança son Souaffle en direction de l'adolescent. Et, stupéfait, il regarda Wood le prendre en pleine tête.

.

**TBC**


	6. Logée dans ses yeux

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Warning : Très très léger AU.

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, sauf les quelques OCs comme _Philmore Ratton_, _Abercrombie_ et le petit Serpentard à la pomme. Ils reviendront plusieurs fois je crois. xD Enfin, Abercrombie et Pommy j'en suis sûre, parce que j'ai craqué sur eux. Ca fait narcissique de craquer sur ses persos ? xD. J'avais jamais remarqué, mais je marque toujours 'disclamers', aussi o.o.

Yooo ! Encore une fois, une semaine est passée super vite xD. (Et là, les lecteurs se disent : "Ouais ouais, on avait comprit que t'avais une vie alors ta gueule !") Ok, ok :'D. Bon alors, je poste exceptionnellement ce Jeudi, pour que mister** Jordy** puisse le lire demain, parce que je PEUX PAS me lever plus tôt que onze heure alors... xD voilà, hahaha ! Donc, j'adore le fait que les Capitaines de Quidditch peuvent accéder à la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plait, c'est bizarre xD ! Et aussi, le savon/shampoing, ça a un goût VRAIMENT atroce. Cette révélation n'importe pas trop dans ce chap mais j'y pensais en l'écrivant. La liste de bouffe d'Oliver, c'est entièrement _scottish_ ! Donc mon Oli est écossai, comme dans le film. (Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que quand j'écris, je l'imagine pas comme _Sean Biggerstaff_. Qui est quand même un de mes acteurs PREFERES, haha ! Vous l'avez vu dans CashBack ? Bref. xD). Ah oui, et j'ADORE _Théo _et_ Blaise_. J'adore ce duo. (Paring xD). Même en temps que persos, ils sont EXTRAs. J'aime bien _Adrian_ aussi, il est rigolo et il a une relation spéciale avec Marcus. PAR CONTRE ! Adrian a, apparemment, deux ans de moins qu'Oli ou Marcus, je sais plus. J'm'en suis rendue compte en faisant la liste des élèves... mais bon, moi j'aime bien le voir dans la même année qu'eux alors, j'vais faire une petite entorse au bouquins, hein ! Aussi, l'odeur océanique, j'utilise souvent ça, j'viens de me rendre compte. xD. Mais j'adore cette odeur. J'ai sentit ça à Sephora, dans des genres de shampoing/gels douches de couleur bleus, je sais plus si c'était en édition limitée mais... enfin voilà, j'vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, hahaha !

Ah oui. Et les **Chartiers**, ce sont des animaux en forme de fouine qui peuvent dire des gros mots, c'est à peut près ça, et les **Croups**, ce sont des genre de chiens pour sorcier ! Pour plus d'infos, consultez Wiki sur les _Créatures Fantastiques_ de Harry Potter. xD.

Alors, comme toujours, je vous écrit un Énorme, Monstrueux **MERCIIII** pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez postées ! :D Ca me fait très très très plaisir, bien sûr. Et puiiiis, un gros MERCI à **Tyu** l'extraordinaire pour avoir prit le temps et l'effort de corriger de chapitre (qui est un mini poil plus long que les autres :D). Pour **Fanatii'k-kawaii**, MWAHAHA ! Avec toi, je connais maintenant quatre personnes qui AIMENT _MARCUS FLINT_ ! xD C'est terrible, pourtant il est horrible dans les bouquins de _JKR_ ! Mais on l'aime quand même, c'est bizarre, haha ! Et OUI, y a pas beaucoup de fics sur Oliver et Marcus... Alors que c'est un couple du TONNERRE ! xD Faut écrire sur eux, ils sont géniaux !! (Où Kiwi, en manque, incite encore une fois les auteurs à publier des fics Marcus/Oli xD).

Voilà voilà, cette note est beaucoup trop longue xD. Je suis bavarde, hahaha !

Bonne lecture !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Logée dans ses yeux_

x

Une bonne odeur océanique flottait dans l'air.

L'eau était agréablement chaude, secouée de légers remous. Une couche épaisse de mousse colorée recouvrait le bassin et le plafond de la salle était éclairé par des reflets tremblotants. Marcus avait un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Et puis, même s'il avait pris sa douche quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas réussi à désincruster toute la saleté alors…

A quelques mètres, Wood fermait manuellement les robinets. Il avait l'air plus content que jamais alors qu'il prenait les flacons de parfum un à un pour en verser au hasard dans le bassin. Il avait cette face niaiseuse typiquement Gryffondor depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau toucher les objets, et sa première idée avait été de prendre un _bain_.

Encore une preuve qu'il lui manquait définitivement une case. La plupart des gens normaux se seraient empressés de bouger des tas d'objets pour prouver leur présence aux autres, mais non. Wood, lui, prenait un bain.

Enfin. Il avait beau pester intérieurement et se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son rival, Marcus n'était pas si contrarié que ça. Il était même (et il l'avouait du bout de la langue) un peu content de la situation. Car après tout, si Wood avait reprit son toucher, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, non ?

-Alors ? », demanda le Gryffondor. « Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? »

Il barbotait au milieu du bassin, à trois mètres de Marcus qui était adossé à un des rebords.

-Passable. »

-Hmmm… C'est-à-dire ? »

-Wood, je reconnais ton air innocent à quinze mille. », répondit Marcus. « Pas la peine d'essayer, je ne lâcherai aucune info sur mes joueurs. »

Le Gryffondor arrêta de jouer avec la mousse pour lui jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner. », marmonna t-il.

Marcus ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il se relaxait, sa tête appuyée contre le rebord. D'accord, Wood n'était qu'à quelques mètres et en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, mais l'adolescent semblait plus absorbé par la construction d'une tour de mousse qu'à la recherche du meilleur moyen de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'approcher de lui alors qu'ils étaient tout deux nus comme des vers dans le bassin. Marcus était même un peu étonné que cette prude de Wood ne s'en soit pas encore offusqué. Apparemment, la perspective d'un bon bain après trois jours sans sentir la moindre goutte avait foutu en l'air quelques-unes de ses inhibitions.

Il entendit un petit 'plop' et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. De l'autre côté du bassin, Wood s'amusait à faire des bulles en soufflant dans le cercle que formaient son pouce et son index. Il y en avait déjà pas mal qui flottaient dans l'air, des grosses, des petites, et toutes multicolores dans la lumière de la lune. La magie les rendait plus résistantes.

Wood surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire.

-Je parie que tu peux pas faire mieux. », dit-il en désignant sa bulle la plus grosse.

-Ridicule. », répondit simplement Marcus.

Comme s'il allait s'abaisser à faire des _bulles_, lui, Marcus Flint. Il n'était pas un bébé, merci bien.

-Comme tu veux. », dit Wood en haussant les épaules.

Il refit une bulle en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il avait un sale sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle s'envola vers les autres. Un sourire qui disait : _Je sais que t'es plus nul que moi de toute façon_. Marcus avouait sans peine que certaines personnes étaient meilleures que lui dans certains domaines. Mais Wood ? Non, sûrement pas.

Aussi s'empressa-t-il de mousser ses doigts pour souffler dedans. La bulle était énorme. Hah. Ça c'était une bulle d'homme, pas comme tous les ridicules raisins qu'avait pondu cette femmelette de Wood.

Marcus allait regarder son rival d'un air triomphant quand une gerbe d'eau l'aspergea lui et sa bulle en la faisant éclater.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ! »

Wood éclata de rire alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! », dit-il en le pointant du doigt, hilare.

-Attends un peu ! »

Marcus l'éclaboussa à son tour. Wood disparut sous le rideau de mousse et d'eau, son rire complètement noyé. Il le réaspergea à son tour, Marcus lui rendit la pareille et bientôt, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent engagés dans une véritable bataille, au grand désarroi de la sirène qui observait la scène depuis son vitrail.

Wood s'était remis à rire et pestait sans réel venin en courant tant bien que mal dans tous les sens, alourdi par l'eau du bassin. Une cible facile pour Marcus qui se cachait derrière les robinets dès qu'une gerbe d'eau le menaçait. C'était bien plus drôle qu'il ne l'imaginait. Marcus risqua un coup d'œil hors de son abri lorsque Wood se tut brusquement

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bassin.

-Wood ? »

Intrigué et méfiant, Marcus rejoignit lentement le point où s'était trouvé le Gryffondor quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Wood… », répéta Marcus en repoussant la mousse pour voir en-dessous.

Peut-être qu'il s'était cogné conte le rebord et gisait au fond du bassin, inconscient ?

-…Oliver ? »

-Meuuuuuuuuuuuurs !!! », hurla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Un jet d'eau l'aspergea par-derrière. Marcus plongea sous l'eau pour y échapper. Cet idiot de Gryffondor avait dû ouvrir les robinets en bloquant la sortie avec son pouce.

Lorsqu'il émergea, l'adolescent riait aux éclats. C'était un peu bizarre de le voir comme ça, mais Marcus ne pensait qu'à la défaite qu'il venait de subir.

-Tu vas voir ! », s'exclama t-il en attrapant sa baguette qui gisait près du rebord.

Il l'agita et un tsunami engloutit Wood en secouant tout le bassin.

-Arrrrgh !! », dit le Gryffondor lorsque la vague fût passée. « J'ai avalé de la mousse ! »

Il toussota et crachouilla ses deux poumons. La vision était comique, Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner dans sa barbe. Wood lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé sous ses mèches mouillées et son visage trempé. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, l'air vraiment… _joyeux_.

Marcus sentit son cœur fait un petit bond bizarre. Il détourna son regard à la recherche d'une distraction et décida de ranger sa baguette.

-Bordel ? », s'exclama t-il en avisant leurs vêtements trempés.

Il les sécha d'un sort avant de poser sa baguette sur le tas.

-Tu sais », dit Wood en se remettant à barboter. « Je crois que Percy va se poser des questions. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Souaffle rebondir sur un truc invisible. »

-A mon avis, il était trop occupé à s'offusquer sur la raison de mon 'attaque'. »

Wood s'esclaffa tout seul.

-C'est vrai, il ne peut pas savoir que tu n'aurais jamais visé aussi mal. »

Marcus haussa un sourcil, de nouveau dans sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire appuyé contre le rebord.

-Un autre compliment, Wood ? »

-Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai jamais… je veux dire… oh, et puis zut. », grommela le Gryffondor avec une moue ennuyée.

Marcus s'autorisa un reniflement amusé.

-Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de lui répondre. Est-ce que te laver était si pressant que tu devais me traîner comme ça jusqu'ici ? »

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas pu prendre de bain depuis trois jours ! Je devais commencer à puer. »

-Tu ne sentais rien du tout, imbécile. »

-…Parce que tu m'as reniflé ? », répondit Wood, les sourcils haussés.

_Quoi ?!_ Marcus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Bien sûr que non, stupide Gryffondor. »

-Sale serpent. »

Marcus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment une insulte, de toute façon.

-En tout cas, maintenant je peux tout toucher !Ça veut dire qu'on progresse, pas vrai ? », reprit Wood avec un sourire d'idiot.

-S'il fallait juste que je t'abandonne dans un coin, je pense que tu pourras très vite redevenir normal. »

-Crétin de troll. Moi je pense que c'est autre chose. »

-Ah oui ? Éclaire ma lanterne alors, Veracrasse. »

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as lancé le Souaffle sur moi ? »

Marcus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Il se rappela cette étrange sensation qu'il avait eue en voyant le Gryffondor aussi… triste. Et seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, voilà la vérité. Il avait juste ressenti ce… ce sentiment désagréable.

-Je ne sais pas. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

-J'avais juste envie de viser ta tête, j'y peux rien. »

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ! », rétorqua Wood en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que t'as une tête à claques. »

-Quoi ?! Espèce de… »

-J'ai faim. », coupa Marcus sans l'écouter. « Je vais manger. »

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard, mais tourna la tête lorsque Marcus fit mine de se lever pour rhabiller. _Toujours aussi prude_, nota le Serpentard en se séchant. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si lui voulait contempler les parties de son rival non plus. Berk, il fit une grimace rien que d'y penser.

-Tu viens ou quoi ? Sinon je peux te laisser là et revenir te chercher après manger, bébé. »

-N-n-n-ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Flint ! », bafouilla un Wood écarlate.

Hum. Marcus n'avait pas voulu dire ça dans _ce sens__-l__à_. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de le corriger alors qu'il finissait de se rhabiller.

-Ferme les yeux. », dit Wood en s'approchant du rebord.

Marcus poussa un soupir impatient mais obéit néanmoins, les bras croisés. Il entendit le Gryffondor sortir de l'eau puis le 'spouik spouik' de ses pas sur le sol encore mouillé. Il devait aller chercher une serviette puisqu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Marcus entendit le froissement des vêtements et ouvrit un œil pour voir s'il avait fini.

Il ouvrit les deux yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Wood lui tournait dos alors qu'il remettait sa chemise à l'endroit. Son pantalon ne devait pas être boutonné encore parce qu'il glissait un peu de ses hanches et… et Merlin, Marcus n'était CERTAINEMENT PAS en train de regarder son (assez jolie) chute de rein !

Choqué, le Serpentard s'empressa de faire volte-face pour échapper à cette vision. Non non, non. Il n'avait pas… _maté_ Wood ! Sûrement pas ! Et il n'avait pas du tout pensé que son derrière était plutôt agréable à reg… NON !

Il y avait une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

Marcus n'avait pas touché à une fille depuis longtemps et… et sa libido cherchait une sorte de compensation en matant le premier venu. Qui se trouvait être Wood. Voilà. Simple et rationnel.

Foutue libido, pensa Marcus. Après le repas de ce soir, il allait chercher une fille à se mettre sous la dent et vite.

-C'est bon ! », annonça Wood sans se rendre compte de ses tourments intérieurs. « On va voir si je peux manger ! »

Marcus eut envie de le frapper en entendant son air joyeux.

-Dépêche-toi, gros naze. Je vais être en retard à cause de toi. », dit-il sèchement.

-Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver. », répondit Wood alors qu'ils sortaient. « T'as mis ton caleçon à l'envers ou quoi ? »

Un regard de la part de Marcus suffit à le faire taire. Le Serpentard le sentit reculer jusqu'à leur limite de sécurité avec satisfaction. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce petit incident, il refusait de voir le nom de Wood associé à la vision (presque érotique) de son derrière, tout ça à cause de sa libido.

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Marcus repéra Adrian à la table des Serpentards, qui discutait avec Terrence et Emma Dobbs.

-Je vais sous la table et tu me passes à manger. », dit Wood. « D'accord ? »

-Hm. Comme tu veux. »

Là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter. Que Wood joue les serpillères s'il le souhaitait. Il le regarda se faufiler dans les pieds des autres Serpentards avant de s'asseoir à sa place en face d'Adrian. Il se servit aussitôt en prenant soin de ne pas trop malmener Wood avec ses jambes.

-Oh, toi, tu as une drôle d'odeur. », dit Adrian avec un sourire en coin. « Pas la tienne en tout cas, mais j'ai déjà senti ça quelque part. »

Marcus haussa les épaules alors qu'il se servait dujus de citrouille. Il vit un première année attraper une pomme et le fusilla du regard. Le petit qui couina lui était familier mais il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était intéressé non plus. Marcus prit sa pomme et passa son bras sous la table. Il venait de sentir Wood la prendre quand Théodore prit la parole, à côté de lui.

-Océanique. », dit-il calmement.

Assis en face de lui, Blaise le regarda entre hautain et ennuyé, un drôle de mélange qu'il était le seul à pouvoir arborer.

-Tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à faire des phrases complètes ? »

Théodore lui adressa son sourire énigmatique alors qu'Adrian poussait un « Oh ! » surpris.

-Je me souviens maintenant. C'est l'odeur de Wood. »

Marcus faillit recracher son jus de citrouille. Il avala avec peine en toussotant et reposa son gobelet à l'aveuglette.

-_Wood _?! », répéta t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais son odeur ! »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était énervé parce qu'Adrian savait quelle odeur avait le Gryffondor, bien sûr. S'il était aussi irrité, c'était juste parce qu'il avait faillit mourir étouffé.

-C'est pas comme si je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux, Marc'. », répondit Adrian en roulant des yeux.

Erk ! Marcus n'avait certainement pas besoin d'imaginer une chose pareille !

-Mais l'odeur le suit partout, j'y peux rien. Tu devrais avoir remarqué, toi qui es obsédé par Wood. »

-Je ne suis pas obsédé par Wood. », répondit Marcus, glacial.

-Tu dois avouer que ta rivalité avec lui est parfois malsaine. »

C'était dans ces moments-là que Marcus avait parfois une sourde envie de cogner son meilleur ami. Adrian n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et n'avait pas peur de lui, même s'il savait que Marcus pouvait l'envoyer à St Mangouste sans problème.

-C'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu es bizarre. », avoua Terrence. « Tu parles comme s'il était là et… »

-Fermez-la, avec vos suppositions débiles. », coupa Marcus agacé.

Il avait envie de dîner en paix. Ses voisins de table comprirent le message et focalisèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes. Marcus commençait enfin à savourer son repas quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer ses genoux, puis s'appuyer contre ses tibias. Mais que fichait Wood là-dessous ?

Il allait lui donner un coup de pied lorsque le Gryffondor se colla _entre ses jambes_. Marcus fit un bond ; son genou se cogna violemment sous la table en faisant tressauter les couverts.

-Bordel de… ! », jura Marcus en reculant le plus possible sur le banc.

Les autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

-Ah, c'était toi alors. Désolé. », dit Adrian.

Marcus lui jeta un sale regard avant de se pencher sur le côté pour regarder sous la table, furieux et mal à l'aise à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! », siffla t-il à voix basse en tombant nez-à-nez avec Wood.

Le Gryffondor était toujours trop proche de son entrejambe, il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute !! », répondit Wood. « C'est Pucey ! Il me donne des coups de pieds dans le dos depuis tout à l'heure ! Et j'ai faim, donne-moi autre chose à manger ! »

-Non ! », chuchota furieusement Marcus. « On ira te chercher un truc tout à l'heure ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et _arrêt__e_ de me tripoter les parties, bon sang ! »

-Hein ? »

Le Gryffondor se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait _exactement_ et s'éloigna d'un bond, avec une exclamation dégoûtée. Il se cogna contre les jambes d'Adrian qui émit un 'ouch !' depuis là-haut, suivit d'un :

-Pas la peine de te venger comme ça, j'avais pas fait exprès Marc' ! »

Marcus roula des yeux.

-Reste tranquille. », répéta t-il à l'intention d'Oliver.

Il se redressa en poussant un soupir. Par le Quidditch, est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir manger _tranquille_ ?!

x

-C'est bon Wood, remets-toi… », soupira Flint, blasé.

-Hah, elle est bonne celle-là ! Tu te sentirais comment si tu venais de me peloter, hein ? », répondit Oliver.

Il s'était retrouvé à moins de trois malheureux centimètres des _parties_ de Flint, bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus traumatisant que ça ?! Merlin devait penser que oui car l'instant d'après, il sentit une main le frapper. Sur les _fesses_.

Oliver poussa un cri étranglé, plus que choqué alors que Flint souriait d'un air goguenard.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !! », hurla Oliver, écarlate.

-Je suis en train d'analyser mes sentiments après t'avoir peloté. A part une certaine jubilation face à ton glapissement de pucelle outragée, je dois dire que je ne ressens rien de particulier. »

-Tu appelles ça peloter ?! Tu viens de me _frapper_ le derrière ! »

Flint le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu veux que je te pelote _vraiment_, Wood ? »

-Qu-qu-quoi ? Mais non ! », bafouilla Oliver, horriblement gêné.

Pourquoi est-ce que Flint déformait tout ce qu'il disait, hein ?

-Je… Je veux manger, c'est tout ! », finit-il piteusement.

Flint ricana dans sa barbe. Il se remit en marche, l'invitant à le suivre dans le couloir près des escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent face au tableau d'une coupe de fruits. Oliver connaissait le passage lui aussi. C'était Charlie qui lui en avait parlé, et il y avait déjà croisé les jumeaux lors de ses fringales nocturnes.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur les cuisines de Poudlard. Bien sûr, la salle était immense. Quelques elfes se pressèrent aussitôt vers Flint pour lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Alooors… », dit Oliver lorsque le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard. « Une salade de poulets, un bol de Scotch Broth, du saumon écossais avec des patates et puis des tatties scones avec du fromage. En dessert, deux oranges suffiront et le tout avec une carafe d'eau. »

Flint le regarda pendant quelques secondes, silencieux, avant de se tourner vers les elfes.

-Un Sandwich au poulet, une orange et de l'eau. »

-Hé ! », s'exclama Oliver avec indignation.

Les créatures s'empressèrent de répondre à la demande. En quelques secondes, tout était terminé. Flint attrapa le baluchon qu'avaient fait les elfes avec amour et ils ressortirent de la cuisine. Oliver sentait déjà son estomac gronder alors que la bonne odeur du poulet lui titillait les narines.

-Alors ? Alors ?! », pressa t-il, affamé.

Pour toute réponse, Flint ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide. Il pressa ensuite le baluchon contre le torse d'Oliver, qui l'attrapa joyeusement pour le déballer une fois assis sur le bureau du professeur. Flint prit place à côté de lui, sur la chaise.

-Ch'est trop bon !! », dit Oliver la bouche pleine.

Son premier repas depuis trois jours, oh Merlin, il pouvait en pleurer de joie. Flint le regarda mastiquer son sandwich d'un air dégoûté.

-Évite de parler la bouche pleine, tu veux ? »

-Désolé. », dit-il sans le penser le moins du monde. « Tu veux goûter ? »

Oliver lui mit le sandwich sous le nez mais Flint déclina l'offre d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne voudrais pas attraper ta bêtise. »

-Ha ha ha. », répondit Oliver, ironique.

Il se remit à manger, pas si vexé que ça. Depuis ce matin, les insultes de Flint n'avaient plus cette… haine qui l'avait toujours animé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il y avait des moments où le Serpentard était même amical, comme pendant la bataille d'eau de tout à l'heure. Le moment avait été surréaliste et pourtant. Même là, à l'instant présent, Flint s'était assis près de lui alors que quelques jours auparavant, il aurait pris place à l'autre bout de la salle de classe ou l'aurait frappé au bout de quelques minutes. Et puis il l'avait même nourri…

Flint avait changé depuis la potion. Il avait changé, et Oliver se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il commençait peut-être à l'apprécier. Mais juste un tout petit peu, bien sûr.

-Bon alors, je suppose que tu es prêt pour le match contre Davies, huh ? »

-Quoi, tu veux me donner des conseils pour le match, _Oli_ ? », répondit Flint avec un reniflement moqueur.

-Je ne vais pas te donner ce que je sais sur Serdaigle, parce que ça m'arrangerais qu'ils te mettent une raclée et que ça rabattrait ton clapet de Chartier. »

Flint roula des yeux.

-Mais ! », poursuivit Oliver avec un sourire. « Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tes batteurs ont tendance à se concentrer vers la gauche, et que ton gardien a du mal avec les feintes. Le problème c'est que Davies adore ça, et je sais de quoi je parle. »

-Hm. Ces deux bons à rien de batteurs ont un problème avec les directions. Un manque de cellules grises, tu peux comprendre, toi. »

-Très drôle. », dit Oliver en finissant son sandwich d'une bouchée.

Flint s'accorda un sourire en coin. Oliver commença à éplucher les oranges alors que le Serpentard continuait.

-Quand à Bletchey, il sait ce qui l'attend s'il commet une bourde pendant ce match. »

-Et tu crois que la menace va marcher ? », dit Oliver en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé. « J'ai essayé cette méthode avec les jumeaux et les résultats ont été plus que désastreux. »

Il se rappela avec une vague grimace comment Fred et George avaient massacré leur match _exprès_ suite à sa menace de la veille. Oliver avait faillit en faire une syncope. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle les jumeaux n'avaient plus jamais recommencé.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer ce boulet à tes petits copains Gryffondors. », répondit Flint. « Vous êtes tous stupidement téméraires et vous avez une mémoire de poisson. La menace passe et ressort de l'autre côté… »

-Hé, je te permets pas, Flint ! »

-J'ai pas besoin de ton accord, Wood. »

-T'es vraim-AAACCKKK ! »

Oliver ferma les yeux avec une grimace. Bordel, saleté d'orange ! Il venait de se faire éclabousser par du jus et ça piquait, nom d'une Vélane empaillée ! Ooow, ça l'avait touché en plein œil en plus… Merlin, peut-être qu'il s'était rendu définitivement aveugle ? Comment allait-il pouvoir jouer en étant borgne ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… »

-Ça m'a giclé dans l'œil ! », gémit Oliver, les larmes aux yeux. « Faut que tu souffles dedans Flint, j'vais être aveugle sinon ! »

-Quoi ?! »

-Viiiite ! Aïe… ! »

Le Serpentard poussa un gros soupir. Oliver ouvrit prudemment les paupières, les yeux humides de larmes à cause de l'acidité du jus. Il regarda Flint s'approcher de son visage, encore, et encore, près à souffler…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », demanda le Serpentard en s'éloignant.

-Hein ? »

Oliver se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait inconsciemment reculé. Il rosit, embarrassé.

-Ce… c'est juste que c'est pas agréable de se faire souffler dans l'œil… »

-Et bien arrête de bouger pour que ça aille plus vite, alors ! », répondit Flint, agacé.

Oliver essaya de rester sur place mais il se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même lorsque Flint s'avança à nouveau.

-Wood… »

-Je fais pas exprès ! Mon corps bouge tout seul ! Aaackk ! »

Flint empoigna brusquement sa tête d'une main et écarquilla son œil gauche avec l'autre. A peine Oliver eût-il pensé le mot 'Quidditch' que le Serpentard soufflait. De toutes ses forces. Oliver coui… _émit _un petit bruit aigu. C'était désagréable, nom d'un Croup !

-C'est bon ? »

Oliver sentit son souffle caresser son visage. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Flint était tout prêt de lui. Très très prêt. Et il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Il n'était pas délicat, loin de là, mais l'emprise qu'avait le Serpentard sur lui lui rappelait vaguement Charlie. C'était presque… _rassurant_. Oliver plongea son regard dans les yeux foncés de son éternel rival. Il se passait quelque chose. Oliver ne savait pas _quoi_, mais il le sentait.

Puis brusquement, plus rien. Flint recula d'un coup et s'éloigna d'un pas.

-Je vais me coucher. », dit-il.

Et il sortit de la salle de classe au pas de course. Oliver contempla le tableau noir, son orange dégoulinante sur les genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

.

**TBC**


	7. Des nuages dans le ciel bleu

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Warning : Léger AU.

Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi, et pas d'OCs dans ce chapitre !

Yooop ! Alors, voilà la septième chapitre ! Il est très maigre comparé au chapitre précédent, mais en fait... le septième et le huitième chap devaient en former un seul à la base. Seulement, c'était trop long alors j'ai préféré couper, mais du coup, ça fait deux chapitres plutôt rikiki où rien d'intéressant ne se passe TT-TT. Je sais pas si j'ai bien expliqué... J'espère que ça va pas vous lasser en tout cas, surtout que y a moins de répliques marrantes et moins d'action, juste un poil d'avancée dans leur relation ! Enfin, j'espère sérieusement que vous allez pas vous ennuyer et tout lacher, hahaha ! xD (on dirait pas là, mais j'suis super stressée en fait.) Euuuh, et donc, c'est le dernier chapitre que je vais poster, après, je part en vacance ! :D Donc je vous étonnez pas si vous n'avez plus de nouvelle pendant deux ou trois semaines ! Mais si je suis en silence radio jusqu'au mois de Septembre, c'est que mon avion a crashé et que je suis morte, haha !

Donc, voilà :D Un grand **Merci** pour vos reviews super encourageantes ! :D Comme j'le dit toujours, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps d'en poster une ! Et comme pour les autres chapitres, Merci à **Tyu**, UltraBéta ! Je ne serais rien sans elle, haha ! xD. Voilà voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde en tout cas !

EDIT : Ah voilà, j'suis tellement crevée que j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews anonymes... pardon ! TT-TT. Donc **Fanatiik' kawaii** : Bon anniversaire très très en retard, haha ! Eeeet nope, le Marcus de cette fic à toujours des dents horribles mais... :D Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait son charme, hehe. Par contre je sais pas si t'as vu l'acteur qui joue Marcus dans les films, mais il est pas si moche que ça sans son dentier ! Eeeet non, il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! :D (mais non, part pas ! xD). Je préfère garder cette fic dans le genre léger et tout... Et j'me sens pas encore prête psychologiquement pour écrire un Lemon entre Oliver et Marcus ! xD. Mais un jour, peut-être, dans une autre fic ou un OS. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'ai besoin de chance oui, parce que ma muse s'essoufle là xD. **Pikanox **: Voilà la suite :D !

Bonne lecture !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Des nuages dans le ciel bleu_

x

Marcus avait passé une nuit horrible. Il avait eu un mal fou à fermer l'œil, d'abord parce que Wood avait tenu à bouquiner dans son lit maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher des livres (en empruntant _sa _baguette pour utiliser Lumos ! Sa _baguette_, Merlin ! C'était comme lui demander s'il pouvait lui tripoter les parties !), et au moment où Marcus avait enfin pu s'endormir, cette saleté de Gryffondor l'avait réveillé pour une _fringale nocturne_ !

Voilà pourquoi, debout à sept heures du matin un dimanche, Marcus charcutait ses trois tranches de bacon avec une passion meurtrière. Il se levait avec plaisir les autres jours pour s'entraîner, mais les dimanches étaient ses jours de _repos_. Et la cause de ses pulsions meurtrières s'empiffrait joyeusement en face de lui en ignorant ses vagues d'énergie négative.

Wood pouvait se permettre de manger à table pour une fois, vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle. Forcément, quelle personne sensée se lèverait à _sept foutues heure__s_ du matin un _dimanche_ ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas dormir ! », s'exclama Marcus, excédé.

-Je ne sais pas. », répondit Wood en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait normal encore. »

Donc il pouvait manger, lire et le réveiller en pleine nuit, mais pas dormir pour lui foutre la paix. Une punition divine, voilà ce que c'était. MacGonagall et Rogue s'étaient ligués contre lui pour le torturer.

-Qu'est-che que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? », demanda Wood la bouche pleine.

-Bordel, fous-moi la paix ! »

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, surpris. La montagne de confiture qui recouvrait sa tartine menaçait de glisser dans son bol de lait mais il se reprit à temps et sourit.

-Toi, t'es pas du matin. »

Oh, bravo Captain Obvious. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Marcus lui jeta un sale regard histoire de lui montrer tout ce qu'il pensait et Wood leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition, son sourire toujours en place. Ses prunelles vertes le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur sa tartine, qui d'ailleurs, ressemblait plus à de la confiture au pain que du pain à la confiture.

Marcus s'empara de la corbeille à fruits pour attraper deux clémentines. Et, chose surprenante, Wood resta silencieux tout au long du petit déjeuner. Il faisait même attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit avec ses couverts. Étonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire. », demanda Marcus, de meilleure humeur après sa tasse de café extra noir.

-A ton avis ? », répondit Wood, surexcité.

Si ses yeux brillaient comme ça, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

-Quidditch… », dit Marcus, blasé.

-Bon, alors pendant que tu dormais cette nuit, je suis allé faire un tour dans le bureau de Hooch. Le terrain est réservé aux Serdaigles cet aprèm. Donc si tu veux, on peut simplement faire un tour en balai. On peut aller à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Le bougre devait vraiment y avoir réfléchi. Il avait l'air tout content, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Marcus prit le temps de touiller sa tasse alors qu'il regardait Wood reprendre une tartine de pain complet (comment est-ce que ce porc trouvait la place pour stocker tout ça ?!). Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à la scène.

Lui, Marcus Flint, était assis en face de son pire ennemi, Oliver Wood, à la table des Serpentards. Il prenait son petit déjeuner en parlant calmement avec le Gryffondor, un dimanche à sept heures du matin, et planifiait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En vol de balai, s'il vous plait.

…

Définitivement bizarre.

-Comme tu veux. », répondit-il avec un soupir.

-Super ! J'vais chercher mon balai et mon Souaffle, tu me rejoins dehors ! »

-C'est ça. », marmonna Marcus, son nez dans son verre.

Wood se mit à rayonner. S'en était presque aveuglant. Il allait lui en faire la remarque mais le Gryffondor bondit sur ses deux pieds pour sortir de la Grande Salle en chantonnant. Marcus grimaça par réflexe lorsqu'il reconnut l'air de l'hymne de Puddlemere, mais pour une fois, aucune fausse note ne vînt agrémenter la chanson. Wood chantait même plutôt bien quand il le voulait.

Peut-être qu'il s'entraînait tous les soirs dans sa salle de bain ? Marcus ricana tout seul en s'imaginant le Gryffondor pousser la chansonnette sous la douche en se savonnant. Il se tut bien vite lorsque la personne qui venait d'entrer, une fille à la touffe hirsute qui traînait toujours avec ce nabot de Potter et un de ces maudits Weasley, lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil. Marcus lui renvoya un regard noir et menaçant qui la fit pâlir à vue d'œil et fuir vers la table des Gryffondors.

Il finit son café d'une traite, satisfait de la réaction qu'avait eue la fille, avant de sortir en direction des vestiaires.

De longues minutes plus tard, il était toujours en train d'attendre devant les portes du château, son Nimbus 2001 dans la main. Marcus commençait vraiment à s'impatienter lorsque Wood arriva enfin, tout essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! »

-La Grosse Dame voulait pas me laisser passer ! », répondit le Gryffondor, sidéré. « J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle pouvait pas m'entendre, alors j'ai dû attendre qu'Hermione sorte pour rentrer, mais après j'étais coincé dans la salle commune. Heureusement, Seamus et Dean ont fini par sortir et je me suis échappé avec eux. Ah. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, son balai dans une main et son Souaffle dans l'autre. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses cheveux malmenés, preuve qu'il avait couru depuis la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'ici. C'était assez… troublant. Il avait aussi pris le temps de se changer apparemment, parce qu'il avait enfilé un tee-shirt de l'Angleterre et un pantalon kaki qui avait l'air de bien mouler ses fesses, mais ce n'était pas comme si Marcus le matait, bien sûr.

-Boulet. », dit-il en détournant son regard.

-Hé ! C'est pas totalement de ma faute… »

Marcus lui fit signe qu'il ne l'écoutait pas avec sa main, comme s'il chassait un moustique qui lui tournait autour. Wood fit la moue, vexé.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? », dit Marcus en enfourchant son Nimbus 2001.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina aussitôt alors qu'il l'imitait, et ils s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Wood faisait quelques loopings à côté de lui. On aurait dit un Croup en pleine promenade journalière. Voir une queue frétiller au-dessus de son derrière ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

En parlant de derrière, le pantalon kaki lui allait effectivement comme un gant…

-Hé, Flint !! »

Marcus faillit tomber de son balai. _Saleté de libido_, pensa t-il avant de voir quelque chose de rouge s'approcher de lui à vitesse grand V. Il attrapa le Souaffle par réflexe mais dut faire un tonneau, déséquilibré par son sursaut.

-Bravo pour les réflexes. », dit Wood avec un éclat de rire.

-Moi au moins, je ne l'ai pas pris en pleine tête. », répondit Marcus.

-Ah ha ha. »

Marcus lui renvoya le Souaffle de toutes ses forces. Il avait visé son visage, mais le Gryffondor l'attrapa avant. Wood recula légèrement sous la force de l'impact et le regarda d'un air presque surpris. Forcément, sans protections, c'était plus douloureux d'attraper ses boulets de canons. Marcus sourit avec une pointe de fierté mais le moment fut vite brisé ; Wood aperçut les premières maisons de Pré-au-Lard et vola près de lui.

-Je parie que j'y suis avant toi. », dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

C'était celui qui disait : _Alors, Flint ? Capable de répondre à mon challenge ?_ Marcus était toujours prêt à lui mettre une raclée, aussi se pencha t-il sur son balai pour partir comme une fusée.

-Tu triches !! », s'exclama Wood avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le voir se rapprocher. Son vieux Comète ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le Nimbus 2001. En face, les toits de Pré-au-Lard se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il y avait seulement quelques sorciers dehors mais aucun élève de Poudlard.

Marcus avisa la colline qui surplombait le village et décida de se poser dessus. Une brise de vent secoua l'herbe verte alors qu'il atterrissait souplement. Wood le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire sur le visage même s'il avait perdu.

-Si tu savais comme ça m'avait manqué ! », dit-il en posant délicatement son balai au sol.

-Tu as seulement passé trois jours sans voler. Ça ne va pas te tuer. », répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules.

-Hé ! Je vole tous les soirs d'habitude. Faut que je m'entraîne régulièrement pour être accepté dans mon équipe. »

Son équipe ? Marcus s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le village qui s'étalait en bas. Bien sûr, Wood voulait devenir joueur professionnel. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait la passion et la capacité (pas que Marcus allait le lui avouer un jour).

-Quelle équipe ? », demanda t-il d'un air un peu absent.

A côté de lui, Wood lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-A ton avis, tête de nœud ? »

Il paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Marcus roula des yeux. Puddlemere, c'était évident. L'adolescent n'avait que ce nom à la bouche (en plus de ceux des Weasleys), connaissait l'hymne sur le bout des doigts et collectionnait les magasines sur l'équipe aux joncs croisés. Enfin, ça, ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais il se rappelait de cette journée en deuxième année, où il avait surpris le Wood de l'époque en train de lire un article sur Puddlemere alors qu'il marchait sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Leur première bagarre avait éclaté quelques secondes après ça.

-Je suppose que tu veux être joueur pro, toi aussi. », dit Wood en jouant avec son Souaffle.

-Hmm. »

-Falmouth ? »

-Magpie. », corrigea Marcus.

Wood le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-C'est l'équipe la plus cotée d'Angleterre ! Désolé de te dire ça, Flint, mais t'as aucune chance. En plus les trois poursuiveurs ont signé leurs contrats pour au moins cinq saisons, tu vas te retrouver coincé sur le banc des réservistes. »

-Et alors ? Mettons qu'un petit accident survienne à l'un d'entre eux… »

-Tu n'oserais pas ! », coupa le Gryffondor, sidéré. « Pas à des joueurs de Quidditch ! »

Marcus s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait juste…

Oh bon sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec stupeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de _blaguer_ avec Wood. Oliver Wood, par le Quidditch. Son rival ! Un Gryffondor ! Trop horrifié, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'adolescent avait reprit la parole.

-…tapults, mais ils ont pris un mauvais départ pour cette saison. En plus, leur meilleur batteur s'est fait transférer chez les Tapesouaffle de Quiberon, mais Charlie dit que… »

-Et bien ses conseils, tu peux les garder pour toi ! », coupa brusquement Marcus, perturbé. « J'ai pas besoin de ce type pour me pourrir la vie en plus de toi. »

Wood cligna des yeux, surpris. Il le dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde puis fronça les sourcils.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver. », dit-il froidement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Marcus s'empêcha de tressaillir. Cela faisait un moment que le Gryffondor n'avait pas réagi comme ça à ses remarques, mais il prenait toujours la mouche lorsqu'il était question de son maudit Charlie Weasley. Marcus grimaça rien qu'en pensant à ce maudit rouquin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'énervait tout seul, mais c'était agaçant d'entendre Wood le mentionner toutes les trois secondes. Comme si ce stupide Gryffondor ne pouvait pas vivre sans son stupide capitaine.

Marcus tsska entre ses dents, irrité. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Wood. Le Gryffondor lui tournait toujours le dos, assis en tailleur lui aussi. Il devait faire rouler le Souaffle dans l'herbe parce que Marcus pouvait voir ses bras bouger.

-C'est bon, arrête de bouder. », soupira t-il avec ennui.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

-…Wood… », répéta Marcus.

Le Gryffondor resta obstinément silencieux. Un vrai bébé. Marcus hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer dans son dos avec son index. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui arracher un sursaut.

-Wood, fais pas ton bébé. »

…Bon, ça n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire. Le Gryffondor se renfrogna encore plus. Marcus observa sa nuque l'espace d'un instant. Il l'avait déjà touchée maintes et maintes fois, rien que pour maintenir Wood à terre pendant qu'il le rouait de coups ou pour le projeter contre un mur…

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et s'approcha légèrement de son rival.

-Oliver… », murmura t-il près de son oreille.

De toute évidence, Wood ne s'y était pas attendu du tout car il émit un couinement surpris et plaqua sa main droite contre son oreille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ! », balbutia l'adolescent.

Il se retourna pour le regarder, mais recula brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient trop près. Marcus ne sut pas trop ce qu'il se passa ensuite, juste que le Souaffle roula plus loin et que Wood tira sur le col de sa chemise dans une vaine tentative pour se retenir alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Marcus entendit un léger 'crack' alors qu'il se baissait en avant, emporté par le poids de l'adolescent.

Il eut le réflexe de tendre ses mains avant de tomber. Il faillit écraser Wood mais ses bras le retinrent à temps, de part et d'autre du visage du Gryffondor. Marcus reprit sa respiration, stupéfait. Tout était redevenu immobile.

Et il était pratiquement allongé sur Oliver Wood. Oh, Merlin.

Le Gryffondor choisit ce moment-là pour soupirer un « Ooow… » douloureux. Il voulut se redresser mais percuta le front de Marcus et retomba dans un « Aïe ! » avant de rouvrir les yeux. Lui aussi se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était, les jambes repliées contre Marcus, complètement dominé par le Serpentard. Il bafouilla, écarta les jambes pour ne plus le toucher mais se rendit compte que la position n'en devenait que plus obscène et revînt à sa position initiale aussi sec, écarlate. Le contact réveilla l'intérêt de Marcus Junior.

_Bordel !_, pensa Marcus en se redressant sur ses genoux, plus que perturbé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !? », s'exclama t-il pour masquer sa gêne.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! », protesta Oliver en se rasseyant. « J'ai voulu m'appuyer par terre mais y avait le Souaffle, ma main a glissé ! »

-Stupide Gryffondor ! »

-C'est toi l'idiot ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'as tiré, je suis sûr que t'as déchiré ma chemise et si c'est le cas, tu vas me la repayer et vite ! »

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, gros nul ! Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom et dans mon oreille !! », hurla Oliver.

Marcus ferma les yeux, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber, et il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner à un rythme d'enfer dans sa poitrine. Sans compter le problème qu'il avait maintenant entre les jambes, grâce à ce crétin d'Oli… _Wood_ ! Wood, bordel !

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait depuis ce matin, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça, par Merlin ! MacGonagall et Rogue devaient l'avoir empoisonné lui aussi ! C'était la seule explication.

-Laisse tomber. », dit-il. « C'était un accident. Alors maintenant, on oublie, point barre. »

Tout ça était bien trop embarrassant. Se retrouver dans cette position, avec Wood en plus ! Et réagir… à cause de lui ! Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. D'accord, quand il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux aussi malmenés, il avait la tête d'un type qui venait de se faire ravager, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour associer le mot 'sexe' à Wood, bon sang !

L'objet de ses pensées passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans oser le regarder.

-On oublie. Juste un accident. », répéta t-il.

Marcus eut envie de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui hurler dessus. Mais pourquoi diable prenait-il un air aussi gêné et embarrassé ?! Oui, Wood était une pucelle qui n'y connaissait rien niveau sexe, mais était-ce une raison pour qu'il agisse comme si un écriteau avec les mots « Violez-moi ! » pendait autour de son cou ?!

Marcus se donna deux énormes gifles mentales. Sa libido. C'était sa libido, ou un coup de ces deux bâtards de directeurs sadiques. Rien d'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos pour regarder le ciel et essayer de se calmer. Il était en train de frôler la crise d'hystérie, c'était mauvais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait repris possession de tous ses moyens. Son cœur battait à un rythme normal et Marcus Junior était retourné en mode veille (cela grâce à une image particulièrement détaillée de Mme Pince engagée dans de drôles d'activités avec Rusard. Marcus s'empêcha d'y repenser pour ne pas vomir). Il se sentait mieux. Maître de lui-même. Il commençait même à savourer le calme de la colline et le temps idéal.

-Hé, regarde… », dit doucement Wood. « Ce nuage ressemble à un Vif. »

Marcus chercha le-dit Vif des yeux.

-T'as de la bouse dans les yeux, Wood. », répondit-il sans hargne. « On dirait plutôt un Vivet doré. »

-Quoi ? Mais non… Oh ! Celui-là, on dirait une Mandragore arrachée par la main de Chourave. Et celui-là… »

Marcus ferma les yeux. La voix d'Oliver était basse et tranquille, presque comme une berceuse. Le sol était confortable dans son dos. Il était fatigué. Fatigué, mais bien.

x

-…mais j'hésite entre Pitiponk et Doxie. T'en penses quoi ? …Hm ? …Flint ? »

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui.

Le Serpentard était toujours allongé dans la même position, les paupières fermées. Son torse se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent avec surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Flint s'était endormi. A côté de lui. Il détailla le visage de son rival avec curiosité. Il ne voyait pas ses dents, puisque la bouche de Flint était fermée. Et sans elles, le Serpentard avait une tête plutôt… normale. Plus que passable, même. Enfin, il n'avait rien à envier à Davies par exemple.

Oliver sentit ses joues s'enflammer sans savoir pourquoi. Il détourna son regard pour contempler le village qui s'étalait au pied de la colline. Quelques élèves de Poudlard venaient d'arriver et se baladaient dans la rue principale, il reconnaissait leurs uniformes colorés. Il distingua les touffes orangées de Fred et George parmi les autres. Son cœur se serra légèrement. Ses amis lui manquaient un peu. Il savait que sa relation avec Flint s'était… plutôt améliorée depuis toute cette histoire, mais le Serpentard soufflait le chaud et le froid depuis deux jours et il y avait des moments où Oliver ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Comme tout à l'heure. Ils avaient passé une bonne matinée, même s'il avait du mal à avouer un truc pareil. Ils avaient échangé des rapports plus qu'amicaux, Flint avait même _plaisanté_, par Merlin. Et puis l'instant d'après, il était redevenu ce sale troll qu'Oliver avait toujours haï depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, Flint dormait tranquillement à côté de lui. Oliver poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il s'allongeait lui aussi. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas sommeil. Mais il avait mal au crâne à force de se casser la tête à propos de Flint, de la potion, et de la recherche du but de cette chouette de MacGo. Alors il observa les nuages s'effilocher là-haut en pensant à quelque chose de plus plaisant.

Le Quidditch.

Il pensa à Puddlemere, aux autres équipes sur le circuit, se demanda si Angelina s'en sortait dans le rôle de Capitaine remplaçant et réfléchit à plusieurs stratégies pour le prochain match qu'il n'était même pas sûr de disputer.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir vraiment faim. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Flint en se demandant s'il devait le réveiller ou non, mais les yeux du Serpentard frémirent d'eux-même. Oliver retourna son attention vers les nuages pour laisser son rival se réveiller tranquillement.

-…Bon sang… », jura Flint à voix basse.

Oliver l'entendit bouger dans l'herbe, puis le vit s'asseoir, une main dans les cheveux pour retirer les grains d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés.

-Quelle heure est-il ? »

-Je sais pas. », répondit Oliver. « Mais j'ai faim. »

Flint le regarda par-dessus son épaule, blasé.

-Wood, sérieusement… Comment est-ce que tu peux jouer avec un régime alimentaire pareil ? »

-Comment ça ? Je dois prendre des forces pour faire du Quidditch. »

-Oui mais pas avec du bacon et… oh et puis zut. », soupira Flint en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Il marmonna un truc dans sa barbe, du genre : « Pas la force d'argumenter… », avant de se lever. Il s'épousseta avec des gestes vifs, en envoyant des brins d'herbes et de la terre sur Oliver qui toussota en roulant plus à l'écart.

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

-Bouge tes fesses, fainéant. On rentre à Poudlard. »

-Tu sais », dit Oliver en se relevant. « Ça ne te tuerait pas d'être un peu plus poli.»

Il se pencha pour ramasser son balai et son Souaffle. Flint ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'Oliver se tourna vers lui, le Serpentard le regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ? », demanda Oliver, perplexe.

-Rien du tout. », répondit précipitamment Flint. « Juste… j'ai quelque chose à faire au château. Donc tu vas rester bien sage et je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. »

Oliver le regarda avec des petits yeux, suspicieux.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas venir avec toi ? »

-Parce que c'est privé, Wood. », répondit Flint avec un reniflement moqueur. « Mais je suppose que toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, _Virgin boy_. »

Encore ce surnom débile. Oliver serra les poings, rose de gêne et de colère, quand il répéta la phrase qu'avait dit Flint dans sa tête. Privé ? _Virgin Boy_ ?

-Tu veux dire que… ? », demanda Oliver, stupéfait.

Flint se contenta de sourire en coin.

Erk. _ERK_. Non, il n'allait pas imaginer le Serpentard poursuivre une autre élève pour jouer au médicomage avec elle. Et de toute façon, qui pouvait vouloir de ce troll ? Il devait avoir le visage tout vert, parce que Flint roula des yeux.

-Crétin. », dit-il en attrapant son balai.

.

**TBC**


	8. Derrière les rideaux tirés

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K

Warning : AU

Disclaimers : Rien à moi, à part les quelques OCs qui trainent par-ci par-là !

Oh Mon Dieu. Euh, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir pris autant de retard pour publier ce chapitre ! (*_se met à genoux genre, trop stressée_*). Sérieusement, je pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps parce que tout était déja tapé, tout ça tout ça... mais en fait, j'le trouve tellement naze ce chapitre, je voulais pas le publier au fond... u.u. Bon, malheureusement, j'ai rien réussi à changer, à corriger pour arranger le tout à mon goût, et c'est ça le piiiire ! Donc je m'excuse aussi pour ce mini chapitre vraiment très, très léger. Je sais qu'il devait aller avec le précédent à la base, mais bon. En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude pour le prochain, il est déja tout tapé, alors je l'enverrais à ma Béta dès ce soir !

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, super, mais alors super cool à lire ! TTuTT. Et puis merci aussi pour les minis coup de pieds aux fesses que j'ai eu xD Parce que sans ça, je publiais rien avant trèèès très longtemps ! Et Merci pour votre patience et merci à mon incroyable Béta d'avoir corriger ce chapitre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, malgrés ces études et tout et tout ! =x. C'est vrai que ma vie IRL commence à bouger beaucoup plus que je le pensais, d'où mon absence sur le site xD. Mais bon, je compte bien finir cette fic avant de prendre une mini pause, héhé ! Donc voilà voilà ! Aloors sinon, pour répondre. **Didi** : Et oui, voilà la suite, donc, après des mois et des mois de silence total xD. Pardooon ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente que ça te plaise, héhé ! Surtout si c'est la première fois que tu lis du Marcus/Oli, j'espère t'avoir convertie :D. **Pikanox** : Aaaah désolée pour le Lemon !! ^^ Mais promis, un jour, j'en écrirais un sur Oliver et Marcus ! Non mais j'te jure, faut que je me prépare mentalement d'abord xD. Pour moi, ce couple est encore trop, euh, boulet pour avoir de relation sexuelle dans ma tête xD. A part si je fais un truc bien sombre et angsty mais bon, pour l'instant, j'préfère les voir comme un couple plus rigolo et gamin ! Kyahaha, ce que tu dis me flatte en tout cas =^^=. Voilà la suite, un peu beaucoup très en retard xD. J'espère que ça va pas te décevoir !! ^^' Biiiiiz ! **Fanatii'k-kawaii** : Heyo ! xD Oh la la, j'ai tellement peur de me louper en écrivant ton pseudo que j'dois vérifier au moins cinq fois ! x'D. (Kiwi_, un peu boulet sur les bords_). Haha, merci pour le 'Bonne Chance' =p. J'en avais bien besoin ! Même si au final j'suis déçue de moi-même, sob TT-TT. Mais t'inquiètes pas, originale ou pas, ça me fais toujours très très plaisir de recevoir une review ! ^^. Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas pas être trop déçue ! Biz !

J'espère que vous allez pas trop être dégoûtés d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour ça... x'D. Encore pardoooon et puis, euh, bonne lecture ^^ !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Derrière les rideaux tirés_

x

Marcus n'avait pas eu à chercher bien longtemps. Il était tombé sur cette fille de Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir, Elizabeth Glinn. Deux années de moins mais plutôt mignonne. Il avait suffi d'unregard accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, et la jeune fille avait engagé la conversation. Conversation qui s'était achevée en cinq phrases avant que la Poufsouffle ne l'attire vers une salle de classe vide.

Marcus savait que Glinn était réputée pour son côté facile. Il n'était jamais sorti avec ce genre de filles parce qu'elles le dégoûtaient, mais là, à ce moment précis, il avait besoin de soulager sa libido et vite. Parce que ses réactions auprès de Wood commençaient à devenir hors de contrôle.

C'est donc repu, parfaitement calme et agréablement fatigué qu'il retourna dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il allait prendre une douche avant de partir à la recherchede Wood (sûrement en train de suivre un Weasley, comme d'habitude). Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le Gryffondor fouiller dans ses affaires.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! », s'exclama Marcus, stupéfait.

Il s'empressa de claquer la porte derrière lui quand les élèves dans la Salle Commune se mirent à le regarder bizarrement, surpris par son hurlement outragé. Wood referma la valise**,** l'air complètement innocent.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dérangé du tout. Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. »

-Donc tu te permets d'envahir ma vie privée ? Bordel, Wood ! »

-Je cherchais un magasine sur le Quidditch, je croyais que t'en avais, pas la peine de t'énerver ! », répondit le Gryffondor avec une moue ennuyée.

Marcus poussa un long soupir. Il s'approcha du lit d'Adrian et tira une boîte en carton qui gisait en-dessous.

-Voilà. Viens chercher tes foutus magasines et reste tranquille maintenant. »

-Cool ! », s'exclama Wood en se jetant sur la boîte. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

-Prendre une douche. », répondit Marcus en attrapant sa serviette.

Il la sentit pour voir si elle était sale.

-Ah oui, tu ferais bien. », dit Wood, l'air de rien. « Tu sens mauvais. »

Marcus renifla, à peine vexé alors qu'il lui jetait sa serviette sur la tête.

-Quand tu seras grand, Virgin boy, tu comprendras que c'est l'odeur qui accompagne toujours une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. »

-Très drôle. », répondit l'adolescent en repoussant la serviette.

Elle s'écrasa mollement par terre. Marcus ricana dans sa barbe, puis attrapa ses affaires avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Adrian et Terrence discutaient dans le dortoir alors que Wood feuilletait tranquillement son magasine, allongé sur son lit. Il avait tiré les rideaux à baldaquin du côté gauche pour se cacher des deux Serpentards. Marcus se figea une seconde en regardant la scène. Wood, sur _son_ lit à lui, qui lisait en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était vraiment… déroutant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

-Oh, Marc'. C'est toi qui a sorti mes Quidditch Mag ? », demanda Adrian depuis l'armoire où il rangeait ses livres de cours.

-Non, Merlin qui tend sa baguette. »

Terrence se permit un léger rire.

-T'as fini juste à temps, on va dîner. », dit Adrian en ignorant son sarcasme.

Marcus acquiesça. Il étendit sa serviette sur sa chaise et fit mine de lacer ses chaussures pour s'agenouiller à côté de Wood.

-Tu comptes manger oui ou non ? », murmura t-il discrètement.

-Hmmm, apporte-moi quelque chose. »

…

Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu m'as pris pour ton elfe de maison ? », chuchota Marcus, irrité.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de retourner sous la table… ! Tu peux m'emporter quelque chose, non ? …S'il te plaît ? », tenta Oliver.

Il le regarda avec de grands yeux. De grands yeux de hibou battu. Marcus détourna son regard avec un 'tssk' agacé et se releva. Adrian et Terrence l'attendaient patiemment devant la porte, replongés dans leur conversation à propos de tapis volants.

-Sérieusement », disait Adrian. « Je vois très mal des joueurs se traîner en tapis après le Souaffle. C'est beaucoup trop envahissant. »

-Pas si ce sont des tapis de bain ou pour s'essuyer les semelles. »

-…Ce sont des paillassons, Terrence… »

Il y avait des fois où Marcus ne comprenait vraiment pas ses amis.

Le dîner se passa dans un calme paradisiaque. Pas de Wood pour lui casser les pieds, pas de première année pour prendre la même pomme que lui. Bref, un dîner parfait comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis que Wood lui traînait dans les pattes. Tellement parfait que c'en était presque ennuyeux. Il emballa un sandwich et mit une pêche dans sa poche avant de retourner seul dans son dortoir.

Wood n'avait toujours pas bougé, allongé sur le ventre. Il battait même l'air avec ses pieds. Marcus lui lança le sandwich et le Gryffondor le prit en pleine tête.

-Ouch ! »

-Quel excellent gardien tu fais. »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, il s'assit simplement pour déballer son repas l'air joyeux. _Un rien peut le satisfaire_, nota Marcus en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, _comme un petit Croup de compagnie_.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de brillant dans les magasines d'Adrian ? »

-Nope. Che chon des vieux magajines alors… »

-Bon sang, Oliver ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! »

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait appelé le Gryffondor par son prénom. C'était sorti tout seul, mais Wood ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Désolé. Y avait un bon article sur Philip Heiliger. »

-Le… le batteur des Vultures ? », articula Marcus, encore un peu perturbé.

-Ouais, c'est un des meilleurs de sa génération. »

-C'est un des joueurs les plus petits sur le circuit… »

-Il a la meilleure moyenne de précision de tirs ! », rétorqua Wood. « Et puis la taille ne fait pas le joueur. »

Ah. Un Oliver sur la défensive. C'était familier et bizarrement rassurant. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec moquerie.

-Tu dis ça pour te rassurer ? C'est vrai que tu as plutôt le gabarit crevette. »

-Je fais 1m80 ! C'est la taille moyenne pour les européens ! C'est juste toi qui es trop grand pour un humain. »

-1m80 ? », répéta Marcus, dubitatif.

Il détailla le Gryffondor de haut en bas d'un air appuyé.

-1m77, c'est la même chose ! », s'exclama Wood, vexé.

Il essaya de cacher son embarras en mordant à pleines dents dans son sandwich. Marcus ricana tout bas, amusé. Il attrapa le vieux numéro que l'adolescent avait délaissé pour le parcourir du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrian et Terrence revenaient de la Grande Salle. Après une discussion à voix basse derrière les rideaux tirés où Wood finissait de manger, Marcus se retrouva dans la salle de bain à se brosser les dents alors que le Gryffondor se douchait derrière lui.

A travers le reflet du miroir, Marcus observait la silhouette de son rival qui se découpait derrière les parois opaques de la douche. Puis il se vit lui, avec sa brosse à dents dans la bouche. Ça faisait très couple marié…

Il se rinça la bouche en vitesse pour éviter d'y penser plus.

Après sa douche, c'est fatigué qu'il se glissa sous les couettes. Le dernier à être monté dans son lit, Ratton, venait d'éteindre sa bougie et Marcus accueillit les ténèbres avec satisfaction. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ses rideaux glisser lentement mais se figea lorsqu'un « Lumos ! » fut prononcé à voix basse.

Oh non. Oh non, non, et non. Il n'allait sûrement pas avoir un repeat de la nuit dernière. Il avait besoin de sommeil, par le Quidditch !

-Eteins-moi ça ! », murmura-t-il furieusement à l'intention d'Oliver.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épais bouquin de l'Histoire du Quidditch. Il avait casé sa baguette sur son oreille droite, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude.

-Mais j'ai pas encore fini ce chapitre… et puis je vais m'ennuyer, sinon ! »

Marcus se massa les tempes. Il sentait une vague de violence bouillonner en lui. Oh, ce qu'il aurait donné pour réduire Wood en charpie en ce moment même. A la place, il se rassit, arracha le livre des mains de Wood qui protesta avec un « Hé ! », éteignit sa baguette et força un peu brutalement le Gryffondor à s'allonger sur le matelas.

-Gwarps ! », dit Wood en s'écrasant contre l'oreiller.

-Maintenant, tu dors ! », siffla Marcus.

Il le tenait collé sur le lit par les épaules.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne peux pas ! », protesta l'adolescent, ennuyé.

-Ferme les yeux. »

Ils se mesurèrent du regard, l'espace d'un instant. Puis Oliver finit par capituler et poussa un soupir alors qu'il fermait les paupières.

-Maintenant, détend-toi. »

-J'ai pas sommeil… »

-Ferme-là et fais ce que je te dis, Wood. »

Le Gryffondor fit la moue, mais Marcus sentit ses muscles se relâcher sous ses mains. Il avait des épaules plutôt frêles contre sa paume…

Les pupilles de Wood continuaient de bouger derrière ses paupières. Marcus se flagella mentalement pour ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution et il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Alors il lança un sort de silence sur les rideaux à baldaquin et se mit à fredonner tout bas.

-_Beat back those bludgers, boys, and chuck that quaffle here… Get rid of those buggers, boys, and win fair and square… _»

Bon sang, ce qu'il se dégoûtait à cet instant. Mais Wood ne bougeait plus sur le lit. Ses traits s'étaient détendus. Marcus s'arrêta de chanter après seulement le premier couplet et écouta attentivement la respiration de son rival.

Elle était calme et régulière.

Cet idiot s'était endormi après même pas trois secondes. _Pas sommeil mes fesses_, pensa Marcus en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Il n'y avait pas trop de place pour s'étaler avec le corps de Wood à ses côtés mais qu'importe. Le Gryffondor était silencieux et immobile.

Merci Merlin, pensa Marcus en fermant les yeux.

.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de six heures, comme d'habitude, parfaitement reposé par rapport à hier.

Marcus s'étira de tout son long dans le lit et buta contre la forme d'Oliver. Le Gryffondor s'était retourné sur le ventre au milieu de la nuit et tenait son oreiller serré dans son bras, comme une peluche en forme de Souaffle. Marcus se rendit compte avec horreur que l'adolescent était en train de bavouiller sur ses draps.

-Debout, Veracrasse ! », siffla-t-il.

Wood ne réagit pas. Marcus lui donna un coup dans le dos. Toujours pas de réaction. Intrigué, il se décida à secouer son épaule.

-Wood, réveille-toi bon sang ! »

Enfin, _enfin_, le Gryffondor papillonna des yeux. Les paupières semi-ouvertes, il essuya son menton du revers de la main avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté en poussant un léger soupir. La scène aurait pu être plutôt mignonne si Wood n'avait pas _osé_ l'ignorer.

-Wood ! », s'exclama Flint en lui donnant une méchante tape à l'arrière de la tête.

En tant normal, le Gryffondor se serait jeté sur lui pour l'avoir frappé. A la place, il émit juste une bouillie de mots presque incompréhensible :

-Mmmmfatigumm… »

Puis plus rien, à part sa respiration régulière. Il s'était rendormi. Marcus avisa la couette dans laquelle l'adolescent s'était entortillé (voilà pourquoi il avait eu froid ce matin), avec l'idée plus que tentante de tirer dessus d'un coup sec pour l'envoyer dire bonjour au sol de pierre. Mais Adrian choisit ce moment-là pour ouvrir brusquement ses rideaux, inondant le lit avec les vives lumières des lampes.

-Debout là-dedans ! », dit-il alors que Marcus jurait, brutalement aveuglé.

-Sale petite vipère ! Si je t'attrape, je te fais bouffer tes livres sur les pyramides ! »

-Je doute que ça rentre dans ma bouche. », répondit Adrian.

Il s'éloigna tout de même avant que Marcus puisse essayer de l'attraper. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir ennuyé. Il allait se venger plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème sur les bras. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son rival de toujours, qui n'avait pas bronché même avec toute cette commotion.

Tant pis… Il allait assister aux cours tout seul. C'était son problème si Wood préférait roupiller. Et puis comme ça, il allait pouvoir passer une matinée tranquille. C'est donc de meilleure humeur que Marcus commença sa journée.

Bonne humeur qui s'envola bien vite. Le cour de DCFM fut étrangement moins palpitant que les autres. Ce n'était pas comme si Marcus en raffolait d'habitude, c'était juste que les leçons de Lupin avaient quelque chose d'assez intéressant en temps normal. Mais là, Marcus se sentait un peu… maussade.

La divination fut d'un ennui mortel. D'habitude, Wood chuchotait toujours des remarques débiles sur Trelawney ou ce qu'il voyait dans ses tasses ou ses boules de cristal. Aujourd'hui, Marcus pouvait pratiquement entendre les mouches voler. Aussi, lorsque la sonnerie salvatrice retentit enfin, il s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir. Parce qu'il avait bien réfléchit, et si lui devait souffrir en cours, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Wood devait s'en passer.

Alors d'un coup sec, il tira sur les rideaux et sur la couverture qu'il avait pris la peine de remettre sur son rival**,** qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

-Allez, debout ! », hurla-t-il dans les oreilles du Gryffondor.

Cela ne lui arracha même pas un frémissement.

-Wood, bon sang ! Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner de force dans les douches parce que tu ne vas pas apprécier, crois-moi ! »

Rien du tout. Marcus s'autorisa à lui donner quelques tapes sur la joue. Pas trop douloureuses mais quand même. Nada. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Serpentard écrasa la pointe d'inquiétude qui commençait à naître en lui. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas se faire du mouron pour cet idiot ! Il vérifia quand même que Wood respirait bien avant de retourner en cours, le cœur étrangement serré.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Marcus. », observa Blaise pendant le repas.

-C'est à cause de ce matin ? », demanda Adrian.

Marcus retînt un soupir fatigué. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi nauséeux. Il voulu prendre une pomme mais un première année allait s'en saisir en même temps. Marcus n'eut même pas envie de lui lancer son regard le plus mauvais alors il le laissa la prendre.

-Quelque chose te préoccupes. », dit platement Théo.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons. », répondit Marcus avec ennui.

Comme d'habitude, ce morveux avait visé juste. Wood ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis ce matin. Il n'avait même pas réagit lorsque, frustré, Marcus lui avait fait des chatouilles. Des chatouilles, Merlin. Voilà à quoi il s'abaissait maintenant. Tout ça devait avoir rapport avec la Mort Ephémère, il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Il fallait qu'il demande à Stephen Cornfoot pour être sûr, mais il avait d'abord l'entraînement de Quidditch à terminer. Quoi que.

-Blaise », demanda-t-il brusquement. « Vous avez cours avec les Serdaigles cet après-midi ? »

-Hmm. Sortilège à quatorze heures. »

Parfait.

Après son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Marcus se précipita vers la salle de classe de Flitwick. Il repéra les mèches brunes et l'uniforme de Cornfoot au loin et s'empressa de le héler avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec Sally-Ann Perks.

-Flint. », dit le garçon en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Tu connais bien les effets de la Mort Ephémère, n'est-ce pas ? »

-J'ai lu tous les livres sur le sujet qui étaient dans la Réserve Interdite. »

-Bon, alors tu peux m'aider. »

Marcus lui expliqua brièvement la situation en omettant le nom de Wood, histoire de ne pas passer pour un idiot fan de lapins devant le troisième année.

-Il récupère juste ses trois nuits de sommeil. », dit finalement Cornfoot. « Il devrait se réveiller ce soir ou demain matin. »

Tout simplement ? Le Serdaigle s'excusa poliment avant de prendre congé, laissant un Marcus désemparé dans le couloir maintenant vide.

x

Oliver cligna des yeux puis réprima un bâillement.

Merlin, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Ses membres étaient agréablement engourdis, comme s'il avait passé des jours et des jours allongé dans ce lit plus que confortable. Il resserra sa prise sur l'oreiller, la vision encore un peu floue. Le tissu avait une drôle d'odeur… Ce n'était pas la sienne en tout cas. Mais c'était familier et agréable. En plus de ça, il sentait, vaguement, des doigts caresser sa joue. Il poussa un murmure de bien-être.

-Hmm… »

La main se figea. Puis s'éloigna aussi sec.

-Tu… tu avais une bête sur le visage. », dit la voix de Flint.

Oliver se réveilla complètement, confus. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Serpentard assis au bord du lit en uniforme. Sa cravate pendait autour de son cou, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la nouer. Mais que faisait-il dans le lit de son rival ? Et surtout, quelle heure était-il ? Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir parce qu'Oliver n'entendait aucun bruit.

Minute. S'il était dans le lit, cela voulait dire que l'oreiller était à… ?

Oliver regarda la chose qu'il était en train de serrer dans ses bras avant de la jeter au loin avec un « BWAH ! », dégoûté. Dire qu'il avait reniflé ce truc ! C'était répugnant ! Il voulu se rasseoir, mais ses membres étaient étrangement faibles et il retomba dans le lit aussi sec.

-Argh… », lâcha-t-il avec élégance.

Flint ricana dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! », s'exclama Oliver, perturbé.

Il se rassit plus calmement. Son corps était encore engourdi et comme ankylosé. Il s'étira prudemment alors que Flint répondait avec irritation.

-Tu t'es fait ça tout seul, stupide Gryffondor ! Tu es resté endormi pendant plus d'une journée ! »

-…C'est moi, ou j'entends une pointe d'inquiétude dans ta voix ? », demanda Oliver en lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux.

Le Serpentard se figea l'espace d'une seconde. Puis il lui lança un regard noir.

-D'inquiétude ? C'était de l'agacement, minable. Tu as pris toute la place et tu as bavé sur mon lit ! »

Hah ! Flint essayait de l'énerver pour changer de sujet !

-Non, non, non. », répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « Tu étais vraiment inquiet ! J'y crois pas ! »

C'était impossible et pourtant. Il vit, avec jubilation, le visage de Flint se rembrunir encore plus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait visé juste ! Son sourire triomphant dut agacer le Serpentard car Flint le repoussa brusquement en arrière. Oliver poussa un cri étranglé, essaya vainement de se rattraper avec les rideaux à baldaquin avant de s'écraser par terre comme un sac à patates.

-Ouch… espèce de brute. », marmonna-t-il, le derrière douloureux.

-Ça t'apprendra à jouer les Belle au bois dormant. », répondit Flint, narquois.

-Blablabla. »

Oliver se redressa tant bien que mal. Il épousseta le tee-shirt énorme que lui avait prêté Flint. Il nageait dedans…

Il sursauta tout à coup quand une phrase lui revînt en mémoire.

-Une journée ? », s'exclama-t-il, sidéré. « Mais attends… le match contre Serdaigle, c'est quand ? »

-Demain, Wood. »

-Ohh… »

L'adrénaline retomba d'un coup.

-Il reste une heure avant le prochain cours. », dit Flint. « Dépêche-toi de te préparer si tu veux chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Oliver retînt un 'à vos ordres, chef !' railleur à temps. Il dévisagea son rival toujours assis au bord du lit. Puis il baissa les yeux vers son tee-shirt. Flint s'était inquiété pour lui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »

-Rien du tout, ô votre Grandeur. », répondit Oliver du tac-au-tac.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

.

**TBC**


	9. Des marques sur sa peau

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K

Warning : Léger AU !

Disclaimers : Alors, toujours rien à moi à part les quelques OCs qui trainent par-ci par-là !

Alors tout d'abord... OUH, LA LA ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai rien écrit, c'est horrible, et ça fait donc plus d'un an que cette fic est à l'abandon ! Mais je suis récemment tombée sur ffnet et après deux/trois fics avalées, le syndrome de Marcus/Oliver m'a repris. Et je pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre fic sans fin, surtout qu'à la base, je trouve ça horrible les auteurs qui arrêtent tout d'un coup d'écrire, honte à moi ! TT-TT. Mais bon, me revoilà, et bonne nouvelle, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre de Phantasma, alors tout devrait arriver sans trop de délais ! :). En tout cas, un gros **PARDON** aux personnes qui attendaient la suite (s'ils existent encore, ah ha ha ! x'D). Et un énorme, magistral **M E R C I **pour vos reviews ! Car c'est en partie en les lisant que je me suis dit : "Damnit Kiwi, ça peux plus continuer, faut que tu finisses enfin cette fic !". Alors VOILA ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire, euh...

J'espère que le style n'a pas trop changé, m'enfin les derniers chapitres sont moins rigolos qu'au début mais ça y est, y a une grosse avancée (enfin... haha) dans les sentiments des deux ptis Captains ! J'en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Des marques sur sa peau_

x

-C'est bizarre... »

Marcus haussa un sourcil alors qu'il croquait dans sa pomme, assis en bout de table. Il était six heures du matin mais la Grande Salle était déjà pleine ; le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Serdaigle allait bientôt commencer. Oliver était accroupit par terre, son menton appuyé sur ses bras sur la table.

-D'habitude, les membres de mon équipe ont toujours un peu de mal à manger avant un match. Enfin, sans compter les jumeaux. »

-C'est mauvais de prendre vol le ventre vide. », répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules.

-Je sais, mais... je suppose que c'est le stress. Donc tu les obliges à prendre un petit déjeuner complet avec des menaces ? »

Marcus renifla, moqueur. Il se contenta de regarder le Gryffondor avec un léger sourire en coin, et Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que... vous êtes confiant à ce point ? Serdaigle n'est pas à sous-estimer, Davies a composé une très bonne équipe cette année ! »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques, Wood ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi qui joue ce match. »

-Euh... oui », bafouilla l'adolescent. « Mais... »

Marcus le regarda prendre une teinte pivoine avec amusement. Il savait déjà que cet idiot avait du être trop emballé par la perspective d'assister à un match pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, mais l'entendre se faire du soucis pour Serpentard... il fallait en profiter.

-Tu as peur que je perde ? Comme c'est mignon, Oli... », continua Marcus, l'air de rien. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais les écraser et gagner le trophée pour toi. »

-Ah ha ha. Tu oublies que tu devras affronter Gryffondor, avant ça. Comme si j'allais te laisser me voler la Coupe sous le nez encore une fois ! »

-Aaah, mais vont-il s'en sortir sans toi, Wood ? Tu es toujours coincé avec moi. »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux vers la table d'un air pensif, presque sombre. Marcus s'arrêta de dévorer son trognon de pomme pendant une seconde, sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'il observait le visage de Wood. Il avait à nouveau cette... cette sensation désagréable au niveau du torse... du cœur, même, à le voir si triste et si seul.

-Marc' ? »

Adrian le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Marcus se tourna vers lui de façon abrupte, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-On y va ? »

-J'arrive. »

Il fit signe à son meilleur ami de partir avant lui. Les autres membres de son équipe suivirent Adrian alors qu'il terminait sa pomme.

-Je suppose que tu vas assister au match. », dit-il à Oliver sans le regarder.

-Oui... et je ne serais sûrement pas dans la tribune des Serpentards. »

-Comme si j'allais te chercher parmi les autres... »

-Je sais, je sais. », répondit Oliver avec un geste de la main ennuyé. « Ennemis jurés et tout le tralala. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, salut. »

Marcus le regarda partir sans pouvoir répondre. Il avait plutôt pensé "pas de distraction", mais le côté "ennemis jurés" ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, quelque chose avait changé. Ça le rendait confus et il détestait ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se sentir aussi... _bizarre_ !

Agacé, Marcus jeta le trognon sur la table d'un geste brusque. Quelques pépins rebondirent sur le bois pour percuter la tête d'un troisième année mais il ne le remarqua même pas alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle les sourcils froncés.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Pour l'instant, le match était plus important que tout ça. Wood avait raison, même s'il était confiant, il ne devait pas sous-estimer Davies.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Tous les joueurs étaient silencieux, sûrement en train de se concentrer pour le match. Enfin, à l'exception de Derrick et Bole. Ces deux là ne devaient rien penser du tout, il suffisait de voir leurs yeux vides pour s'en rendre compte. Quand à Bletchey, il devait être en train de ruminer les menaces de dernières minutes que Marcus lui avait dîtes à voix basse, vu comme ses jointures étaient blanches autour du manche de son balai.

Les clameurs commençaient à se faire entendre jusqu'au vestiaire alors que les élèves grimpaient dans les tribunes. Marcus sentait déjà l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête alors qu'il se levait, enfin prêt.

-Vous savez tout ce que vous avez à faire. », dit-il en observant ses joueurs uns à uns.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, leurs expressions plus ou moins partagées. Adrian le gratifia d'un sourire en coin auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête, puis toute l'équipe sortit des vestiaires pour se diriger vers le stade.

D'ici, alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur bunker, les cris et les exclamations des supporters étaient plus forts que jamais. Marcus sentait son balai le démanger et l'excitation fourmiller dans ses veines. Cette ambiance... sentir son cœur cogner comme un tambour et ses doigts se mettre à trembler de façon presque imperceptible... Il était fait pour ça, il le savait.

Wood et lui... ils étaient pareils. Ils ne vivaient que pour le Quidditch parce qu'ils y étaient accrocs.

« -MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES ET MESSIEURS, BIENVENU POUR LE DEUXIEME MATCH DE CETTE SAISON QUI OPPOSE L'EQUIPE DE SERDAIGLE A CELLE DE SERPENTARDS ! », dit la voix de Lee Jordan à travers son mégaphone.

Les cris devinrent presque assourdissants alors que tous les supporters se mettaient à hurler. La porte du bunker monta lentement, laissant passer la lumière du soleil, presque aveuglante par rapport à l'obscurité de leur cage en bois. D'un même mouvement, les sept Serpentards enfourchèrent leurs balais alors que Jordan annonçait la composition des équipes.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Marcus.

Il s'envola aussitôt que son nom fût prononcé, et ses joueurs le suivirent tous un à un pour s'éparpiller sur le terrain.

x

Oliver était assis dans la tribune 'neutre', comme toujours lorsqu'il assistait à un match entre les autres maisons. Quelques personnes avaient essayé de s'asseoir sur lui mais Oliver les avait toutes éloignées d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. Apparemment, la rumeur comme quoi quelqu'un avait jeté un sortilège à sa place s'était vite rependue car au bout du troisième type qui l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux (enfin, le banc, vu qu'il était invisible), plus personne ne s'était approché de lui.

L'espace libre qu'il avait créé avait sûrement poussé Percy à s'asseoir à côté lui. Le rouquin cherchait toujours un endroit au calme pour regarder les matchs. Comme d'habitude, il avait un énorme bouquin ouvert sur les genoux, mais ses yeux étaient plus souvent fixés sur les joueurs qui évoluaient sur le terrain que sur les lignes d'encres qui souillaient les pages de son encyclopédie. Oliver n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Percy s'obstinait à emporter ses livres à chaque match, mais lorsqu'il insistait en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux pour un préfet à aimer le Quidditch et que de toute façon, Percy avait ça dans le sang ; le rouquin répondait toujours qu'il n'assistait aux rencontres que par devoir et rien d'autre. Cela aurait pu être crédible si ses oreilles ne rosissaient pas à chaque fois qu'il mentait.

Enfin. Oliver retourna son attention sur le match. Les Serdaigles se défendaient plus que bien, Davies avait dû mettre une nouvelle tactique au point pendant l'été, mais ils se faisaient devancer de 100 points par les Serpentards. Encore une fois, les Nimbus 2001 prouvaient leur supériorité sur le terrain, mais la nouvelle formation de Flint y était aussi pour quelque chose.

« -DERRICK ENVOIE UN COGNARD EN DIRECTION DE STRETTON ET... OUH LA LA, JOLI TONNEAU QUE VOILA MAIS DOMMAGE, LE SOUAFFLE EST RECUPERE PAR PUCEY QUI FILE VERS LES BUTS ADVERSES ! »

Oliver regarda les trois Poursuiveurs verts foncer vers les anneaux de Serdaigle dans une formation triangulaire. Flint dirigeait le trio en avant alors qu'Adrian et Montague le suivaient. Ils esquivaient Cognards et joueurs sans peine mais c'était Flint qui faisait tout le travail ; les deux autres Poursuiveurs le suivaient avec une confiance absolue, c'était... presque impressionnant.

Bien sûr, Flint était doué. Oliver avait un peu de mal à l'avouer mais il ne pouvait laisser sa rivalité pour le Serpentard fausser son jugement. Flint avait beau commettre un bon nombre de fautes par match et utiliser plus de violence que nécessaire, il était comme un rapace au milieu de son équipe. Cruel mais prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait : la Victoire. Il n'était pas bâti comme la plupart des Poursuiveurs. Flint était tout en muscle, imposant, mais sa force brut était un atout une fois face aux buts. Oliver se rappela la douleur qui avait parcouru son main et tout son bras lorsque le Serpentard lui avait renvoyé le Souaffle en allant à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas de doute.

Marcus Flint allait devenir un joueur redoutable une fois dans le circuit.

« -PUCEY FONCE VERS LES BUTS ET... MAIS IL VA PERCUTER PAGE ? NON, IL LE CONTOURNE AU DERNIER MOMENT ET RENVOIE LE SOUAFFLE EN ARRIERE. FLINT LE RATTRAPE, TIR, ET... ET IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR SERPENTARD ! BON SANG, VOUS AVEZ VU LA VITESSE DE CE TIR ? CE TYPE EST UN MONSTRE ! »

-Jordan ! », s'exclama MacGonagall. « Surveillez votre langage ! »

« -OUI, DESOLE PROFESSEUR. »

Serdaigle reprit possession du Souaffle, Davies zigzaguait entre les tribunes pour semer Derrick qui lui collait au train. Oliver ne pût retenir une grimace lorsque le batteur des Serpentards s'écrasa contre Bole, que Davies avait esquivé à la dernière seconde. Si l'attaque des Verts était excellente, leur défense était leur faiblesse. En tout cas, le clash dût énerver Flint car le capitaine vola près de ses deux joueurs pour leur donner un coup derrière la tête et leur hurler quelque chose.

_Dommage_, pensa Oliver avec un sourire en coin lorsque Davies marqua un but.

Les Serdaigles avaient vite repéré le talon d'Achille des Serpentards. Bletchey encaissa cinq buts en quelques minutes et les Bleus rattrapèrent leur écart. Flint passa sa rage sur un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle en lui donnant un coup de pied qui l'envoya bouler contre les tribunes. Les supporters crièrent au scandale alors que Pucey reprenait le Souaffle pour marquer à son tour mais Bibine n'avait pas vu la faute, concentrée sur Bole qui volait un peu trop près de Davies.

« -ET... STRETTON MARQUE UN NOUVEAU POINT ! SERDAIGLE MENE DE 210 A 180 ! OH, ATTENDEZ... MARCUS FLINT DEMANDE UN TEMPS MORT ! »

Oliver se redressa légèrement sur son banc alors que tous les joueurs atterrissaient sur l'herbe. Tous les supporters s'étaient levés pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas et malgré sa vue plus qu'excellente, Oliver ne voyait pas grand chose depuis les derniers gradins. D'ici, les joueurs ressemblaient à des fourmis, mais il y avait bien de l'agitation dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Oh ! », s'exclama un jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux bleus électriques. « T'as vu ça, Tomi ? Il a rentré un balai dans la bouche de ce type ! Je savais pas que c'était possible ! »

-C'est un monstre... », répondit son voisin Serpentard.

Oliver se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Le numéro 5, Pucey, avait attrapé Flint pour essayer de le calmer. Bibine s'approcha des Serpentards et échangea quelques mots avec Flint, ce qui sembla le calmer puisqu'il arrêta de hurler. Le capitaine se dégagea de l'emprise de Pucey pour agiter sa baguette. Avec stupeur, Oliver vit un Nimbus 2001 sortir du gosier d'un Bletchey plus blanc qu'un linge.

-De vrais barbares... », marmonna Percy à sa droite.

« -LE PROFESSEUR BIBINE ANNONCE LA REPRISE DU MATCH ! », annonça Jordan depuis le gradin des professeurs. « LE SOUAFFLE EST A SERDAIGLE ! »

Apparemment, la crise de nerfs de Flint avait fait son effet. Les Serpentards reprirent la tête du match en quelques minutes à peine, Oliver en fût presque jaloux. Au contraire de son rival, il n'avait jamais eu un contrôle aussi total sur ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait voulu que ses joueurs lui obéissent par peur, mais il y avait des fois où il passait plus de temps à se casser la voix sur Fred et George et à entendre ses filles se plaindre qu'à s'entrainer, et son équipe rechignait toujours à se lever de bonne heure pour un entrainement matinal.

« -IL Y A DE L'AGITATION AU NIVEAU DES ATTRAPEURS ! », s'exclama soudain Jordan. « MALEFOY ET CHANG FONCENT VERS LE CAMP DES SERDAIGLE ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux robes verte et bleue qui fusaient vers la droite.

« -OH BON SANG ! »

-Langage, Monsieur Jordan ! », aboya MacGonagall.

« -PARDON PROFESSEUR ! JE VOULAIS DIRE, MERLIN ! TOUS LES SERDAIGLES SE RASSEMBLENT VERS LES ANNEAUX EN POSITION DE DEFENSE, MALEFOY VA AVOIR UN MAL DINGUE A PASSER MAIS... REGARDEZ CA ! »

Derrick et Bole venaient de balancer les deux Cognards vers le mur bleu qui s'était dressé face aux Attrapeurs. Les joueurs de Serdaigles s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement comme une flopée de moineaux alors que les numéros 1 atteignaient les cercles dorés. D'une brusque accélération, Malefoy prit de l'avance sur Chang et remonta brusquement en piquée, son bras levé en l'air.

« -MALEFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARDS REMPORTE LE MATCH DE 370 A 240 ! »

Les clameurs explosèrent dans les gradins vert et argent alors que tous les joueurs paradaient autour du terrain. Ils passèrent un à un devant chaque tribune, et au milieu des mains levées, Oliver croisa le regard de Flint, triomphant sur son balai. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire en coin avant d'atterrir au sol avec ses équipiers.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui me prend... », murmura le Gryffondor en massant son torse, troublé.

Percy referma son livre et le mit sous son bras avant de se lever. Oliver secoua sa tête, encore perturbé, avant de le suivre au milieu de la cohue générale. Tout le monde descendait en même temps et Oliver se faisait bousculer de tous les côtés. Bien sûr, personne ne le voyait donc ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient exprès, mais bon sang ce que c'était frustrant de se faire pousser dans tous les sens sans recevoir d'excuses.

-Enfin ! », s'exclama Oliver en sortant des escaliers de bois.

En face de lui, Percy s'arrêta brusquement. Oliver faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué par le comportement de son meilleur ami qui se tourna à peu près vers lui l'air confus.

-Oliver ? », murmura Percy pour lui-même, incertain.

_Oh Merlin_, pensa Oliver stupéfait. Ce n'était pas possible... Il était invisible, n'est-ce pas ? Un fantôme !

-Perce, tu m'entends ? », demanda t-il avec hésitation.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils encore plus, l'air vraiment confus. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme pour mieux entendre. Oliver sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, fébrile.

-Percy, c'est moi ! Oliver ! Tu m'entends, pas vrai ? Je suis là ! », dit-il en faisant de grands signe avec ses bras.

Cette fois, le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, le regard toujours dans le vague comme s'il le cherchait, quand une vague de supporters sortit des tribunes voisines en le noyant dans une marée d'uniformes colorés.

-Non ! », s'exclama Oliver, entrainé par la foule. « Percy ! Percy ! »

C'était peine perdue. Un Poufsouffle particulièrement costaud l'envoya bouler dans l'herbe d'un coup d'épaule et Oliver resta sur les fesses, les côtes douloureuses. Il regarda tous les élèves entrer au château, seul et abandonné. Il avait été si prêt du but, bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il retrouve Percy, mais impossible qu'il entre avec tous ces malpropres d'adolescents qui le bousculaient sans faire attention.

Oliver appuya son menton sur ses bras repliés autour de ses genoux, frustré. Il en avait marre de tout ça...

-Wood. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore ? »

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Flint venait de sortir des vestiaires, sa cravate encore dénouée et les cheveux humides. Il avait l'air tranquille et détendu. Normal, puisqu'il venait de gagner son match. Tout allait bien pour lui.

-Percy, il m'a entendu. », dit Oliver d'une voix faible.

Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant ses pieds. Il se sentait maussade tout d'un coup. Il en avait marre de toute cette histoire de Mort Ephémère.

Un drôle de silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Flint le prenne brusquement par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever. Oliver ne pût retenir son exclamation de surprise alors qu'il trébuchait sur l'herbe, déséquilibré.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? », demanda t-il, surprit.

-Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Flint ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et l'entraina à sa suite vers le château. Il le tenait toujours fermement par le bras, c'était étrange... C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait sans mauvaise intention depuis l'épisode avec l'orange. Et, encore une fois, Oliver ressentit cette étrange sensation de... sécurité. Le Serpentard avait de grandes mains, ses doigts enveloppaient son avant-bras sans problème.

Perturbé par ce qu'il était en train de penser, Oliver mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une salle gigantesque, aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, remplie d'objets en tout genre. Oliver n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, le bazar semblait étrangement ordonné.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Si je te le dis, je devrais te jeter un _oubliette_. », répondit Flint avec un sourire en coin.

Il le lâcha pour se diriger vers le coin des bibliothèques. Oliver le suivit aussitôt, plus que curieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle salle ! C'était incroyable, tout y était silencieux. Flint s'arrêta dans un rayon consacré au Quidditch et poussa quelques livres pour fouiller dans l'étagère. Il en retira une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré avant de tout remettre en place.

-Tu caches de l'alcool ici... », constata Oliver, sidéré.

-Tu croyais que les Gryffondors étaient les seuls à savoir s'amuser ? », dit Flint, goguenard. « Ça, c'est de l'alcool, Wood. Rien à voir avec les Bièreaubeurres de fillettes que vous buvez pour fêter vos matchs. »

-C'est du Whisky ? »

-Goûte, et tu verras. »

Le Serpentard lui tendit la bouteille après l'avoir ouverte. Oliver risqua un reniflement, un peu méfiant.

-Arrêtes de faire ton parano. », dit Flint en roulant des yeux. « Je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée. »

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! », rétorqua Oliver, vexé.

D'accord, il avait peut-être eu un tout petit doute l'espace d'un instant. Mais ils s'étaient toujours fait des mauvais coups dans le genre auparavant, alors il avait le droit de se méfier, non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jeté la bouteille par terre, ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait... _avant_.

-Alors ? Tu as peur ou quoi ? »

-Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de m'empoisonner la santé avec ce genre de trucs ! »

-C'est vrai que tu préfères te boucher les vaisseaux avec du bacon et d'autres cochonneries du genre. »

-Tu m'énerves à toujours avoir le dernier mot. », dit Oliver, ennuyé.

Flint le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de ricaner dans sa barbe.

-Bon. »

Oliver prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Hors de question qu'il se laisse passer pour une fillette devant Flint, même si l'alcool n'était pas vraiment son truc. Le liquide lui déchira les tripes et il avala d'un coup avant de toussoter, les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, c'était cent fois pire que du Whisky pur-feu !

-C'est dégueulasse ! », s'exclama t-il avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Il tenait la bouteille aussi loin de lui qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu es vraiment une petite nature. », dit Flint en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

C'était plus amical que condescendant, alors Oliver laissa passer la remarque alors que le Serpentard s'emparait de la bouteille pour en prendre une gorgée. La gorge en feu, il essuya les petites larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé cet endroit ? », demanda t-il en regardant toutes les cages poussiéreuses empilées dans un coin.

-En cinquième année. Viens voir, il y a tout un coin pour le Quidditch. »

Flint s'engagea dans une des allées. Oliver le suivit de près, surexcité. Il y avait une odeur ancienne dans l'air, une odeur de vieux réconfortante. Cela lui rappelait celle de la bibliothèque de Grand Père Chudley ; il y avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à dévorer des livres sur le Quidditch.

-Regarde ! », murmura Flint en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Oliver en resta coi, muet d'étonnement.

Il y avait tout. Depuis une vieille tenue déchirée aux anneaux rouillés. Il y avait même un Vif qui se trémoussait faiblement sur une malle fermée à double tour. Des Souaffles de toutes tailles et de toutes les nuances de bruns formaient un tas dans un coin, il y avait même des mannequins défoncés qui servaient de cibles pour les batteurs et des protections anciennes et poussiéreuses.

-Génial, hein ? », dit Flint après une deuxième gorgée d'alcool.

Il lui tendit la bouteille. Oliver l'accepta sans s'en rendre compte. L'alcool passa mieux que tout à l'heure mais le goût le fit quand même grimacer.

-Je rêve ? Il y a un ancien book ! », s'exclama t-il en se jetant sur un vieux cahier noirci.

Un nuage de poussière le fit éternuer lorsqu'il fit tournoyer les pages. Il posa la bouteille sur la table pour mieux regarder.

-C'est récent ? », demanda Flint près de lui.

Oliver se frotta distraitement l'oreille, le souffle du Serpentard lui chatouillait la peau.

-Je pense pas. », répondit-il en parcourant la première page des yeux. « Il appartient à... D... Llewelyn ? ...Oh Merlin. Tu crois que c'est LE Dai Llewelyn ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son nez effleura celui de Flint. Il fit un bond en arrière, surpris, son pied glissa sur le tas de Souaffles et il bascula en arrière. Ses bras décrivirent des moulinets pour essayer de se rattraper mais c'était peine perdue ; il buta contre la table en bois avant de s'écraser au sol. Les battes qui reposaient sur la table tombèrent une à une sur son estomac avant de rebondir par terre dans un boucan du tonnerre.

-Merlin... », lâcha Oliver, complètement sonné.

Son coccyx lui faisait un mal de chien et ses côtes aussi. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Flint. Le Serpentard semblait complètement figé, les yeux ronds. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes quand Flint hurla de rire.

Ok... la vision avait dû être drôle. Mais c'était en partie de sa faute si Oliver avait faillit se tuer ! Il attrapa un des Souaffles pour le lui jeter à la tête mais Flint l'esquiva sans peine entre deux éclats de rires.

-Aides-moi au lieu de te marrer comme un Lutin ! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose... »

-Wood... franchement, tu es... », commença Flint. « Tu es vraiment... »

Il secoua sa tête avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Oliver se rappela vaguement ce jour dans les toilettes, il resta prudent lorsque Flint le remit sur pied mais le Serpentard le lâcha sans le frapper.

-Montre-moi où tu as mal, chochotte. », dit Flint en attrapant sa baguette.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles ? »

-Non, ça te va bien. »

Oliver le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de soulever sa chemise. Il tâta ses côtes, là où le Poufsouffle l'avait percuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Deux battes étaient tombées dessus et ça faisait un mal de chien.

-Tu as vu la taille de ces bleus ? », murmura Oliver en les traçant avec son doigt. « Même tes Cognards ne m'ont pas autant marqués ! »

Flint ne répondit pas. Son regard était bizarre, rivé sur ses marques. Il avait l'air de penser plein de choses à la fois sans même s'en rendre compte, intense. C'était étrange…

-Euh… », dit Oliver, inconfortable, en baissant légèrement sa chemise.

Le Serpentard leva brusquement ses yeux vers lui avant de se racler la gorge. Il prononça une formule dans un borborygme incompréhensible et la douleur s'estompa instantanément.

-Passe-moi la bouteille. », dit-il avant qu'Oliver puisse le remercier. « Je parie que tu deviens ivre en moins de deux avec ton gabarit de crevette. »

-Quoi ? », répondit Oliver, vexé.

Flint le regarda de haut en bas avec une expression clairement moqueuse. Oliver fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif. Il allait lui rabattre le caquet, foi de Wood.

-Passe-moi un verre. », dit-il, déterminé.

.

**TBC**


	10. Face au miroir

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+ pour... héhé.

Warning : Léger AU, euh, et ptites insultes toutes gentilles et mimi.

Disclaimers : Si Harry Potter était à moi ? Bon sang, y aurait trois fois plus de Quidditch, cents fois plus de passages avec Oliver et Marcus. Bon, malheureusement, c'est pas le cas...

Tadaa ! Alors finalement, il reste encore un petit chapitre ! Bon, alors c'est clair, ça devient beaucoup moins drôle que les premiers chapitres mais... on atteint la fin et le point critique, ha ha ha ! xD J'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire en tout cas ! J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes au maximum, je prie pour que rien ne vous agresse les yeux, haha. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, sinon ! :D. Euh, quoi d'autre ? Bah j'adore le Adrian exhibisionniste, ça lui va bien. Haha ! xD Sinon, c'est tout !

Alors, comme toujours** MERCI** pour vos reviews ! C'est en grande partie ce qui me pousse à continuer, je l'avoue ! Alors **Clio**, je n'abandonnerai pas, t'inquiètes ! Le dernier chapitre est déjà tout tapé, me reste qu'à relire et changer quelques trucs donc, pas de soucis ! :D Malheureusement j'ai pas du tout écrit la scène où Marcus et Oliver étaient bourrés, j'espère que ça va pas te décevoir malgré tout, hahaha ! xD. **Tinalisa**, ça me fait plaisir en tout cas que tu apprécies autant cette fic :) J'espère que la fin va pas te décevoir, c'est clair que ce pauvre Ollie ne pouvait pas rester comme ça toute sa vie, mais il reste encore un dernier chapitre, pas du tout prévu ! :D.** Roots**, faut que tu me dises comment invoquer le Dieu des Fanfictions, wahaha ! Comme ça j'lui demanderai pleins de fics sur Oliver et Marcus, yahaaa ! \o/ Et puis ça mfai grav plaiz ke tu kiff ta race ! J'prie pour que la fin te plaise toujours autant, biz biiiiiz !

Et voilà voilàààà, bonne lecture ! :D

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Face au miroir_

x

Bon sang. Oliver n'avait jamais dormi sur un matelas aussi inconfortable. C'était dur, ça piquait, et ça avait la même odeur que les chaussettes de Brian MacKnees. Nul doute qu'il allait morfler avec les courbatures. Avec une grimace, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans un lit, mais à même le sol sur un vieux tapis poussiéreux.

-Uuuugh… », gémit l'adolescent dégoûté en se redressant sur ses fesses.

Il se massa les tempes en regardant autour de lui. Le cadavre d'une bouteille vide reposait à quelques mètres, près du canapé défoncé sur lequel gisait le corps de Flint. Ah oui, il se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé, maintenant. Ils avaient eu un bref concours de beuverie hier, mais l'alcool leur était rapidement monté à la tête. Oliver n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de la soirée, mais il savait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup rigolé ; ses joues et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. En plus de ça, il avait la langue pâteuse et se sentait horriblement sale.

Flint choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller. Ses yeux à demi-clos tombèrent sur Oliver et il lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Tu devrais voir l'épi que tu te tapes… », dit le Serpentard avant de passer ses mains sur son visage pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Il avait une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, un peu enrouée. Oliver se racla la gorge, bizarrement embarrassé alors qu'il essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils défroissaient leurs vêtements pour se rendre plus présentables, Oliver ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était mais ils avaient cour ce matin.

-De toute évidence, j'ai gagné. », dit Flint tout d'un coup.

-Huh ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dormi par terre comme un Veracrasse. »

Oliver fit la moue, vexé.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui m'as poussé au milieu de la nuit pour prendre ma place. »

-Je ne suis pas perfide à ce point. »

-…Tu sais que tu es vraiment marrant quand tu le veux ? », répondit Oliver, les sourcils haussé.

-Oh la ferme, Wood. »

Flint donna un léger coup de pied sur la bouteille pour la faire rouler sous le canapé avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Un peu patraque, Oliver arrêta de s'étirer pour le suivre par automatisme.

-On va prendre le petit déj' ? J'ai super faim. »

-Tu sais, Wood, il y a des fois où je me demande vraiment si tu n'es pas un Croup… »

-Quoi ? », s'insurgea Oliver. « Je ne te permets pas. »

-Constate par toi-même. », dit Flint alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. « Faut te trouver un endroit où dormir, te nourrir, te faire sortir et jouer à la baballe, et rebelote le lendemain. Un vrai Croup, je te dis. »

Alors qu'Oliver, écarlate, luttait pour trouver une bonne réplique, Flint leva sa main pour le faire taire d'un air impérieux.

-Stop. Plus un mot avant ma tasse de café. »

Oliver grogna en lui montrant les dents. Ok, c'était faible, mais il ne se sentait pas encore d'attaque pour s'engager dans une joute verbale contre le Serpentard.

Il y avait très peu de monde dans la Grande Salle, juste quelques élèves qui s'étaient levés à la dernière minute et mangeaient en vitesse pour ne pas arriver en cours en retard. Flint n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se presser alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Serpentards pour remplir sa tasse de café. Il devait sûrement avoir Potion au même étage, Oliver ne se posa pas plus de questions et se jeta sur la nourriture et lait, affamé.

-Tu pourrais m'épargner cette vision dès le matin. », dit Flint avec une grimace.

-Hé, on a pas dîné hier, je te signale. Tu devrais prendre quelque chose toi-aussi, faut que tu reprennes des forces après le match. »

Oliver posa une pomme et une tartine dégoulinant de confiture devant lui avant de reprendre son déjeuner en léchant allègrement son couteau plein de fraise. Pour une fois que Percy n'était pas là pour le traiter (vainement) de malpropre, héhé… Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que Flint n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, ses yeux rivés vers lui.

-Quoi ? », demanda Oliver, intrigué.

-…Merci. »

-Euh… pas de quoi. »

Il haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa tartine à pleines dents alors que Flint raclait le trop plein de confiture sur la sienne. _Chochotte_, pensa Oliver, amusé. Mais il ne dit rien en regardant manger son rival du coin de l'œil. C'était presque impensable que le Serpentard accepte de manger ce que _lui_ lui donnait et pourtant.

-Tu vas être en retard pour le premier cour, tu sais. », dit Oliver au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai Divination avec les Poufsouffles. Rien de grave. En revanche, j'aimerai prendre un bain avant d'aller en Potion, j'ai récupéré l'odeur de pisse d'Augurey du canapé. »

Oliver faillit recracher son lait, dégoûté.

-Ekk. Tu pourrais éviter de dire ça pendant qu'on mange ? »

-C'est la stricte vérité. D'ailleurs, tu sens mauvais toi aussi. Tu as l'odeur d'un Niffleur mouillé. »

-Hé ! », s'exclama Oliver, indigné. « Tu comptes m'associer avec tous les animaux ce matin ou quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si le tapis était plus sale que les cheveux de Rogue ! »

-D'où le bain obligatoire, Wood. », répondit calmement Flint.

Oliver repoussa son bol, vexé. Bon, il devait avouer que Flint avait raison. Ses vêtements ne sentaient pas la rose et il avait bien cru voir quelques Doxys sur le tapis ce matin.

-Bon, allons-y. », dit-il en se levant.

Flint finit sa tasse de café et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle maintenant vide. Oliver laissa ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il suivait le Serpentard jusque la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Cela faisait depuis un moment maintenant qu'il était invisible, mais il avait réussi à récupérer son toucher et… et sa voix.

Oh Merlin, il avait complètement oublié !

-Flint ! », s'exclama t-il en attrapant le bras de son rival. « Il faut que je trouve Percy ! »

-Pourquoi ? », demanda Flint, perplexe.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il pouvait m'entendre, tout ça ! Il doit être en cour à cette heure-ci, mais j'vais le retrouver en Sortilège après une douche ! On se verra en Histoire de la Magie tout à l'heure ! J'y vais ! »

Avant que Flint ne puisse répondre, Oliver tourna les talons pour courir en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Percy allait pouvoir trouver une solution à son problème, il en était persuadé. Son cerveau avait la taille d'une planète, après tout, et cela le rendait plus excité que jamais.

x

Marcus referma les robinets avant de se reposer contre le rebord de la piscine. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou mais il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'à son habitude. Wood était parti comme une furie tout à l'heure, et il avait cette impression désagréable d'avoir été… _abandonné_. Lui, Marcus Flint.

Les sourcils froncés, Marcus frotta ses cheveux pour les faire mousser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux deux. Il commençait à ressentir des choses bizarres quand il regardait Wood, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Et puis cette envie de le toucher…

Hier soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, lorsqu'Oliver avait soulevé sa chemise pour lui montrer ses bleus, il avait eu cette envie de… d'effleurer sa peau avec ses doigts, de toucher, de _marquer_, et ressentir ça pour WOOD, c'était _impossible_ ! Depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur cette crevette en deuxième année, Marcus avait toujours éprouvé de la haine, du dégoût et cette envie de le détruire, de briser son regard effronté et ces yeux noisettes qui ne s'étaient jamais baissés devant lui. Et maintenant, maintenant quoi ?

Marcus attrapa la bouteille de savon en retenant un soupir. Tout ça lui faisait mal à la tête. Les sentiments, c'était pour les filles et cette tantouse de Pucey, pas pour lui !

Il commençait à se nettoyer quand il sentit une odeur qui lui était plus que familière.

-Déjà revenu ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Marcus regarda par-dessus son épaule et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part la sirène, dans son dos. Surpris, il regarda l'étiquette du savon qu'il utilisait.

Océanique…

_C'est l'odeur de Wood. Elle le suit partout !_, s'exclama la voix irritante d'Adrian dans sa tête.

Son cœur se serra de façon étrange, et Marcus jeta la bouteille contre un mur avec frustration.

Il se rinça en vitesse et se rhabilla avant de se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour prendre un uniforme propre. Il n'y avait presque personne ; la plus part des élèves étaient en cours, mais évidemment, dans le dortoir, il fallait qu'Adrian soit encore là à se prélasser comme un pacha entre ses draps.

-Tiens, Marc' ! », marmonna son meilleur ami en réprimant un bâillement. « T'étais où hier ? T'as raté un super truc, Pansy nous a fait un de ces striptease pour fêter la victoire… »

Marcus l'écouta d'une oreille alors qu'il enfilait une chemise propre.

-Marc', oh ! La Terre appelle Marcus Flint ! »

-Quoi. », soupira Marcus.

-T'es de mauvaise humeur, mon vieux. Soucis de cœur ? »

Stupéfait, Marcus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Adrian lui adressa un sourire en coin depuis son lit, l'air de croire qu'il avait visé juste.

-Allez, crache le morceau, Flint. Qui est l'heureuse élue, hein ? Ce ne serait pas cette petite Poufsouffle ? Elle a la réputation d'être facile mais elle est plutôt jolie… »

-Pucey, tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas normal de parler autant alors que tu viens de te réveiller ? »

Adrian s'étira de tout son long en poussant la couverture avec son pied. Il était nu comme un ver en dessous, et Marcus jeta sa chemise sale sur son entrejambe découverte avec un soupir ennuyé. Son meilleur ami s'esclaffa, pas gêné le moins du monde ; Marcus le soupçonnait d'avoir un gros côté exhibitionniste.

-Oh allez, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Ça se voit que tu as la tête ailleurs depuis quelques jours. »

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu crois. », répondit Marcus en nouant sa cravate.

-Mais il y a bien une personne qui t'occupes la tête. »

-Oui. »

Ce qui était tout à fait normal, puisqu'il devait s'occuper d'Oliver à cause de la Mort Ephémère.

-Une personne pour qui tu te fais du souci. »

-Obligé. », dit Marcus en roulant des yeux.

Oliver était tellement maladroit, en même temps. Nul doute qu'il serait capable de perdre sa propre tête si elle n'était pas attachée à son cou. Et puis il prenait cette air misérable parfois... cela le troublait de voir le Gryffondor aussi triste parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage d'Oliver, et que ses yeux changeaient de couleur, et…

-Marc'… »

-Quoi ? »

-Regarde-toi dans le miroir. »

Marcus se tourna vers la glace qui pendait contre l'armoire d'Adrian. Ses prunelles s'étaient légèrement éclaircies, plus bleu foncé que noir. Et il arborait une expression que ses traits n'avaient jamais pris. Un air soucieux et presque…

-Bon sang… », murmura Marcus, horrifié.

_Lui !_? Marcus Flint, la terreur de tout Poudlard, qui avait l'air _DOUX_ ? Bon sang. Les_ filles_ avaient l'air doux. Les _tapettes_ avaient l'air doux. _Cedric Diggory_ avait l'air doux. Mais PAS Marcus Flint, par Merlin !

-T'es dans une belle bouse de dragon. », dit Adrian.

Marcus se donna une claque pour se redonner contenance. Son cœur battait la chamade il ne savait pourquoi, il commençait à devenir fou. Ce devait être un effet second de la Mort Ephémère, il n'avait pas d'autre explication. Perturbé, il finit le nœud de sa cravate et enfila sa robe de sorcier.

-Tu devrais bouger tes fesses ! », hurla t-il, encore sous le choc, en sortant du dortoir.

L'air _doux_. Il en avait presque la chaire de poule. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrian le voyait avec cette tête… il n'imaginait même pas la honte cuisante qu'il allait ressentir. Il devait se ressaisir, reprendre cet air menaçant et terrifiant qui lui était si naturel.

Deux premières années entrèrent dans son champ de vision et Marcus leur jeta son regard le plus mauvais. Les voir couiner et détaler comme des lapins lui arracha un sourire satisfait. _Voilààà, craignez-moi, pauvres misérables, _pensa t-il en ricanant.

Il remarqua aussitôt la touffe rousse de Weasley lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, mais nulle trace d'Oliver. Bizarrement, la belette avait les sourcils froncés et l'air confus, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait et si, par conséquent, Oliver avait réussi à lui parler. Et où était donc passé cet idiot ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils se verraient en Histoire de la Magie. Il eut beau regarder la porte alors que Binns commençait son cour ; le Gryffondor ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Seul Adrian débarqua cinq minutes après, et il prit place sans même s'excuser.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? », chuchota t-il, les cheveux encore humides.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

-Tu fixes la porte de façon tellement intense que je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas encore de trous dedans. »

Marcus roula des yeux et se força à écouter le cours, irrité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oliver n'était pas là ? Il avait encore devoir chercher dans tout Poudlard. Il fallait peut-être qu'il songe à investir dans une laisse ou quelque chose du genre, il avait vu un magasine spécial Croup dans les mains de Pansy, quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi pas la rose à diamants ? Marcus s'esclaffa intérieurement.

L'heure passa dans une lenteur mortelle. Aussitôt le cour terminé, Marcus jeta ses affaires dans son sac et déboula hors de la salle de classe. Il ne savait pas où commencer sa recherche. Peut-être au terrain de Quidditch ? C'était comme la deuxième chambre d'Oliver, après tout. Marcus parcouru les couloirs de château à pas rapides. Aussitôt qu'il voyait cet idiot de Gryffondor, il allait lui apprendre à disparaître sans donner de nouvelles.

Il atteignait la cour extérieure quand il remarqua la silhouette assise par terre sous un arbre. Là, recroquevillé dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux. Marcus poussa un soupir alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Wood, espèce d'idiot. »

Oliver leva la tête vers lui.

-Flint, hey. »

Marcus voulu lui balancer une remarque, lui crier dessus pour lui montrer combien il lui avait cassé la tête à le laisser comme ça, mais Oliver avait l'air tellement misérable… A la place, il s'assit à côté de lui, bien plus près qu'il ne l'aurait fait des jours auparavant.

-Je suppose que ça c'est mal passé avec la belette. », dit-il.

Oliver secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Il m'entend. Mais les profs m'ont jeté un sort de blablatage. J'en ai marre, Flint… »

Sa voix était basse, anormalement douce et faible. Troublé, Marcus ne sût quoi lui répondre et Oliver se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'en ai marre… », répéta t-il. « Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent être aussi cruel ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent de nous au final, je ne sais même pas si je redeviendrais normal un jour ! »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Marcus ne pouvait rien dire, plongé dans ses prunelles complètement vertes tout d'un coup, comme à chaque fois qu'il était triste. Vert clair, comme les feuillages d'un tilleul, un vert aquarelle teinté d'eau.

-Je devrais redevenir normal puis qu'on est plus comme avant, pas vrai ? Ça à changé, je le sais, et pourtant… je sais plus quoi faire, Marcus… »

Son cœur fit un bond. Et quand Marcus se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il sentait déjà des lèvres sur les siennes, et Oliver s'était arrêté de respirer, et il n'y avait plus que le silence autour d'eux, le silence et la joue d'Oliver contre sa main alors qu'il l'embrassait.

_Je suis foutu, _pensa Marcus.

-Oliver ? Oliver, c'est toi ? »

Quelqu'un l'appelait au loin. Marcus s'éloigna brusquement, ses yeux dans ceux, écarquillés, d'un Oliver stupéfait. Il reconnu vaguement la voix de Weasley alors qu'il dévisageait son rival, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Bon sang, mais_ qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ! _Weasley était en train de s'approcher, et comme Oliver semblait trop choqué pour bouger, Marcus bondit comme un ressort. Il s'éloigna à pas rapide, en se retenant de courir, une main sur sa bouche.

Il venait d'embrasser Oliver. Il venait d'_embrasser_ Oliver _Wood_, par Merlin ! Son rival, son ennemi juré de toujours, le gringalet qu'il avait détesté dès le premier jour !

Foutus yeux, foutue impulsion, foutus sentiments bizarres qui le prenaient quand ce foutu Wood était triste !

_Tu es dans une belle bouse de dragon, _redit Adrian dans sa tête. Et Marcus ne put que l'approuver.

.

**TBC**


	11. Deux hommes à la mer

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Warning : Léger AU, un chouia de violence et maltraitance d'une éponge innocente.

Disclaimers : Le temps à beau passer… Oliver et Marcus ne sont toujours pas à moi. Snif :( !

2 ans. 2 ANS ! TWO WHOLE YEAAAR ! J'ai tellement honte que j'ai envie de me faire toute petite :'(. Mais ui, j'étais atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche. Pourtant, j'adore cette fic, et l'écrire me fait hurler de rire, mais j'avais vraiment PLUS DU TOUT d'inspiration. Heureusement, ma super coloc' a réussi à me booster et l'inspiration m'a subitement repris hier. Je peux maintenant vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera définitivement le dernier, et qu'il est en cours d'écriture. Aussi, aussitôt qu'il sera posté, je le publierai, et j'aurais ENFIN FINI UNE FIC A CHAPITRES, YAHOUUU ! \o/.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement aux reviews et je m'en excuse, je vous écrit juste un **ENORME MERCI** pour tous ces gentils commentaires qui m'ont vraiment encouragé et qui m'ont empêché de baisser les bras pour cette petite fic. J'espère en tout cas qu'après tout ce temps, mon style d'écriture n'aura pas trop changé et qu'il reste dans le ton global de Phantasma :(. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les quelques fautes que j'aurais pu laisser traîner en espérant qu'elle ne crève pas trop vos yeux, hehe...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une TRES BONNE LECTURE !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Deux hommes à la mer_

x

Il l'avait embrassé. Par Merlin et par tous les mages réunis. Il avait embrassé Oliver Wood. Oliver WOOD ! Marcus claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se précipita vers le lavabo pour tourner les robinets et s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; se fracasser le crâne contre le miroir et un mur, ou mieux encore, fracasser Wood contre le miroir ou un mur. Tout ça était de sa faute ! Lui et cette maudite potion lui avaient complètement retournés la tête, et le pire dans tout ça, le PIRE, c'était que tout, à l'intérieur de lui, s'était mit à frémir lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres du gryffondor contre les siennes. Foutu, _FOUTU_ Wood !

Son cœur battait trop vite. Marcus s'appuya contre le miroir d'une main, le visage dégoulinant, les yeux rivés sur l'émail du lavabo. Il n'osait même pas regarder son reflet, de peur de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pas même pour la fille qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Wood l'avait toujours fait plus réagir que la plus chaude de ses conquêtes, l'avait toujours fait sortir de ses gongs avec ses sales sourires moqueurs et sa tête haute, mais _ça_, CA… !?

Marcus porta une main à son cœur pour y serrer ses doigts. _Ça_, jamais. Jamais pour Oliver, jamais pour personne ! Il n'osait même pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, trop choqué. Merlin, il voulait s'endormir et se réveiller pour se rendre compte que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ou ne pas se réveiller du tout, au choix.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, lui arrachant un sursaut.

-Hey Marc', je te cherchais partout ! », s'exclama Adrian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! », répondit sèchement Marcus, attrapant une serviette pour essuyer son visage.

-T'es tellement d'une sale humeur depuis quelques jours que moi, meilleur ami extraordinaire, j'ai décidé de traîner autour des gryffondors pour trouver de quoi te remonter le moral. »

Le nom de la maison le fit tiquer. Marcus jeta la serviette par terre avec plus de force que nécessaire, avec l'envie de casser quelque chose.

-Calme-toi donc ! », dit Adrian, peu affecté par son air meurtrier. « Quand tu vas entendre ce que j'ai appris, tu vas retrouver ta bonne humeur légendaire ! »

-Tu vas accoucher, oui ?! »

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, Wood est enfin revenu de son expédition ! »

Marcus faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi DIABLE est-ce que tout tournait autour d'Oliver Wood ?! Et cet idiot de Pucey avait l'air content de lui, en plus, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait d'être recruté chez les Magpies. Marcus eut l'envie presque irrépressible de prendre sa petite tête pour la plonger dans la cuvette des toilettes et lui hurler '_Tu vois ce qu'elle me fait comme effet, ta stupide nouvelle ?!'_

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce… de ce _crétin _d'Ol… de _LUI _! »

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait faillit faire une gaffe monumentale, mais Adrian ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte alors qu'il continuait, imperméable à ses humeurs.

-Tu devrais être heureux, toi qui traîne toujours autour de lui pour le… »

-_Dégage_ ! », hurla Marcus avant de sortir de la salle de bain, ulcéré.

Si même ses traîtres d'amis s'y m'étaient, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Submergé par un besoin de violence, il montra les dents en grognant à chaque élèves qu'il croisa sur son chemin, tellement terrifiant qu'un premier année fondit en larme et qu'un autre se jeta dans les bras d'un serdaigle de septième année qui passait par là.

x

L'après-midi était passé dans le brouillard total. Les autres avaient essayé de lui parler, de lui poser des questions sur son expédition, mais Oliver s'était retrouvé incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop choqué pour parler. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était traumatisé par le fait que son excursion dans les marais avait prit fin et quelque part, cela lui convenait tout à fait. Il ne pouvait imaginer la tête des autres s'ils apprenaient que c'était parce que… parce que Marcus Flint l'avait…

Oliver était incapable de mettre un mot là-dessus. Il aurait pu en rigoler. Vraiment, il aurait même pu s'en servir contre le serpentard, mais quelque chose d'horrible l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qui l'auto-traumatisait : il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pire encore. Il avait presque _aimé _le contact ! Plus encore que les baisers que lui avaient donnés toutes ses petites amies, une constatation HORRIBLE qu'absolument PERSONNE ne devait savoir, Marcus Flint encore moins !

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit aussi, de l'embrasser comme ça à la vue de tous ?! Flint avait eu l'air tellement choqué après, presque autant que lui… peut-être que c'était un effet de la potion ? Peut-être que c'était la Mort Ephémère qui l'avait poussé à faire ça tout d'un coup, et dans ce cas, Oliver pouvait en mourir de honte car il avait _aimé_, alors que le serpentard y avait été forcé !

Gémissant, Oliver se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ?!

-Oliver, ça ne va pas ? »

La voix de Percy le tira hors des ses pensées. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la Salle Commune. Oliver poussa un long soupir, son front collé à la vitre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait même pas envie de répondre, dégoûté de lui-même.

-Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais. », dit Percy en posant ses fesses sur le rebord, à côté de lui. « Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es rentré. Si tu étais vraiment parti dans les marais avec un joueur professionnel, je sais que tu n'aurais pas arrêté de nous agacer les oreilles en rentrant. »

Oliver le regarda de biais. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tout lui raconter ? Percy était son meilleur ami, après tout. Mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Flint si lui-même n'arrivait pas à le faire dans sa tête !? A nouveau, Oliver poussa un gémissement plaintif en se tirant les cheveux. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans la Salle Commune à part Percy et lui.

-J'ai vraiment entendu ta voix, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Percy. « Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître… »

A cela, Oliver se décolla de la vitre dans un 'smack'.

-Mais oui ! », s'exclama t-il. « C'est à cause de cette vieille chouette de Macgo ! Et de ce graisseux de Rogue, j'en suis sûr ! Ce sont eux qui ont m'ont volé ma salade et obligé de traîner avec Poupinou le lapin et maintenant à cause de cette foutu carotte il m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé ça, tu te rends compte ?! »

Choqué, Oliver plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. C'était toujours comme ça, quand ça avait rapport avec Marcus Flint. Il ne se contrôlait pas et résultat, malgré le sort de blablatage, il avait tout avoué, et Percy le dévisageait les yeux ronds. Horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire, Oliver se donna un coup de boule contre la vitre pour s'auto-flageller et s'enfuit en direction des dortoirs, la queue entre les jambes. Il détestait fuir comme un lâche, mais il y avait certains sujets qu'il ne pouvait affronter.

C'était bizarre de se jeter sur un lit rouge et or pour dormir, et encore plus d'être seul. C'était même désagréable, et Oliver tourna et se retourna pendant une heure avant de pouvoir s'endormir, avec l'envie que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'en se réveillant, tout redevienne comme avant.

Bien sûr, comme le sort et Merlin lui-même semblaient adorer s'acharner contre lui, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, rien n'avait changé. Brian MacKnees puait toujours autant des pieds, et Percy était déjà en train de s'habiller. Le rouquin lui lança son habituel : « Tu vas être en retard ! », en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et Oliver se prit soudain à regretter les draps vert et argent, et la tête de Flint, au réveil, les cheveux en pétard et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue.

Bon sang. Il était définitivement atteint. Oliver sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, perturbé. Et dire qu'il allait le revoir aujourd'hui, il ne savait même pas comment réagir !

-Dépêche-toi ! », s'exclama Percy de l'autre côté de la porte, y donnant quelques coups pour le presser.

-Ça va, ça va ! », répondit Oliver.

Sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë que la normale, il frôlait limite l'hystérie à l'idée de croiser Flint pendant les cours. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, parce que si Flint se doutait de quelque chose, nul doute que la fragile… amitié, même si c'était complètement fou, qu'ils avaient développée risquait d'exploser.

En quelques minutes à peine, Oliver se prépara avant de sortir au pas de course vers la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à sa table pour enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans sa bouche quand il remarqua que le garçon, en face de lui, le dévisageait d'un air mi-hautain, mi-dégoûté.

-Keshkya ? », articula Oliver avec difficulté, la bouche pleine.

-Le lion s'est perdu. », répondit un autre garçon, assis près du premier.

Il avait un drôle de sourire, et le regard d'Oliver se posa sur la cravate qui reposait contre son torse, à moitié défaite.

Oh merlin. Elle était vert et argent. _Vert et argent_ ! Il s'était assis à la table des _SERPENTARDS_ ! Et tout le monde le dévisageait les yeux ronds, la plus part s'étaient même arrêtés de parler. Rouge de honte, Oliver se leva d'un bond. Il faillit se prendre les pieds avec le banc mais se rattrapa de justesse, épargnant sa fierté déjà trop entachée alors qu'il fuyait hors de la Grande Salle. Il avait presque envie de pleurer de honte, mais Oliver Wood ne pleurait PAS, alors il ravala ses larmes et déglutit avec difficulté en maudissant MacGonagall et Rogue dans sa tête, et Flint aussi, parce qu'il lui avait bousillé le cerveau avec ce maudit baiser et leur maudite amitié !

Trop agité pour regarder autour de lui, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Reculant de trois pas sous la force de l'impact, il regarda son agresseur, une main sur son nez endoloris. Evidemment, c'était_ lui_ !

-Tout est de ta faute ! », s'exclama Oliver, hors de lui.

Flint le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait, mais Oliver ne s'attarda pas pour attendre sa réponse. Il reprit sa fuite en évitant Adrian Pucey de justesse, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Impossible qu'il affronte les autres élèves après cette honte cuisante.

Il ne sût combien de temps il resta là, allongé dans son lit tête la première dans un coussin à essayer de s'étouffer, mais il finit par sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et sût que c'était Percy sans même le regarder.

-Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi, depuis que tu es rentré. », dit le rouquin.

_Youhou, dix points pour le Captain Obvious_ !, pensa Oliver en agitant mentalement des pompons.

-Ce n'est pas en t'étouffant que tu vas régler les choses. »

Oliver grogna dans son oreiller avant de rouler sur le dos. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la lourde tenture tirée au-dessus de son lit.

-On t'a jeté un sort de blablatage, donc tu ne peux rien me raconter, mais ce que tu as fait, ce matin… »

-Oooh, me le rappelle pas, par pitié ! », gémit Oliver, cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Oliver roula sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. _L'habitude_, voilà ce qui lui avait prit. Mais s'il répondait ça, Percy allait encore le harceler de questions, et il allait en déduire des choses, comprendre ce qu'Oliver lui-même avait du mal à admettre ; qu'aussi bizarre, choquant et contre-nature que cela puisse paraître, sa semaine en compagnie des serpentards avait totalement changé ses habitudes. Pire encore ; Marcus Flint commençait presque… à lui _manquer_.

-Oh Merlin… », murmura Oliver, prit de nausée. « Oh Merlin, oh merlin… je crois que je vais faire un malaise. »

-A cause de celui qui t'as… hum… embrassé ? »

Percy rosit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ce n'était rien comparé au rouge vif qui colora les joues d'Oliver.

-T'étais pas censé entendre ça… »

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que son meilleur ami ait les oreilles d'une chauve-souris. Oliver avait déjà essayé d'exploiter cette capacité à tout entendre en l'envoyant espionner les autres équipes, mais Percy avait toujours refusé en clamant haut et fort qu'il fallait être fairplay et que le sport n'était qu'un jeu, pas une affaire d'état. Oliver avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en entendant pareille énormité.

-Alors, c'est ça ? »

-Non ! », s'exclama Oliver avant de détourner les yeux, avec mauvaise foi. « Bon, peut-être, mais… j'en sais rien, je crois… AH, ÇA M'ÉNERVE ! Je veux pas en parler ! »

-D'accord, mais rester dans ton lit toute la journée n'arrangera pas les choses. »

Oliver lui montra les dents en grognant. C'était si facile à dire pour lui, ce n'était pas son monde qui avait complètement changé ! Mais Percy avait raison, (comme souvent, d'ailleurs, mais Oliver n'allait sûrement pas le lui avouer), et il se décida de s'asseoir sur son lit avec un long soupir.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. »

-Et prend ton sac avec toi, cette fois. Tu l'as oublié ce matin. »

Oliver regarda sa sacoche, surpris. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Leur prochain cours était celui de métamorphose, en compagnie des serdaigles. Oliver entra dans la salle de classe sans grande conviction, ignorant les chuchotements des autres élèves sur son passage. Il prit place à côté de Percy, déjà ennuyé, quand il remarqua le regard que lui lançait MacGonagall depuis son bureau. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et un petit sourire en coin qui…

Oliver plissa des yeux en grinçant des dents. Tous ces maux étaient dû à cette vieille chouette et elle s'en amusait grandement, il le savait. Oh oui, elle jubilait, Oliver la connaissait mieux que personne.

_Quelle sale petite…_

-L'expédition s'est bien passée, Mr Wood ? », demanda-t-elle, caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

-Hm. Très bien. …Très très bien. », répondit Oliver entre ses dents.

Oh, il allait se venger. Il allait se venger d'une force telle que sa directrice de maison n'allait rien voir venir. Il était prêt à payer les jumeaux des _gallions _rien que pour ça. Tellement énervé et bouillonnant, il ne remarqua même pas l'éponge qu'il était censé métamorphoser en souris s'échapper de son point trop serré en couinant, pour percuter la tête du serdaigle assis devant lui.

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! », s'exclama le garçon en se retournant vers lui, irrité.

Oliver l'entendit à peine, trop occupé à marmonner un sombre : « _Vendetta_… », les yeux rivés sur MacGonagall et l'air tellement malfaisant que le serdaigle déglutit avec difficulté en revenant à son éponge sans demander son reste.

Il passa l'heure qui suivie à échafauder tout un tas de plans machiavéliques pour se venger de ses deux sadiques de professeurs et finit même par élire son préféré lorsque la cloche retentit : à savoir, teindre les cheveux de cette chouette de MacGonagall en rose pétant et administrer un filtre d'amour à Rogue pour qu'il lui court après pendant une semaine entière.

-Restez donc tranquille, Mr Wood. », dit MacGonagall alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. « Si vous souhaitez vous reposer après cette expédition qui, je n'en doute pas, à dû être des plus épuisantes pour vous. »

Elle devait sentir le coup fourré à plein nez, cette vieille bique, vu comme elle le scrutait les yeux plissés en tenant sa baguette avec méfiance. Oliver lui adressa son sourire le plus hypocrite, celui qu'il réservait d'habitude aux serpentards avant un match et répondit d'une voix mielleuse au possible.

-Mais bien sûr, professeur. »

_Tu perds rien pour attendre_.

Aussitôt sortit de la salle de classe, il abandonna Percy pour partir à la recherche des jumeaux quand un poigne solide attrapa brusquement son col, manquant de l'étrangler violemment. A peine eut-il émit un : « ARGH ! » douloureux qu'il se faisait tirer vers la gauche, et manqua de se ramasser alors que son agresseur le relâchait.

-Non mais… ! », commença t-il, furieux.

Sa voix se coupa alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur le serpentard qui l'avait entraîné dans une salle vide, et son cœur rata un battement. En face de lui, Marcus Flint le regardait les sourcils froncés et l'air tellement contrarié qu'Oliver déglutit avec difficulté.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. », demanda t-il, les bras croisés.

Oliver se força à le regarder dans les yeux, ignorant son cœur qui dansait la samba dans sa poitrine.

-De… de quoi ? », répondit-il bêtement.

-Ce matin. T'as déboulé en criant comme une fillette, on aurait dit une hystérique. »

-C'est quoi ton problème ! », rétorqua Oliver en rougissant furieusement. « Je suis un mec, aux dernières nouvelles. Et d'abord, ça te regarde ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de ce qui m'arrive, hein ? »

Ok, c'était peut-être pas les choses à dire. Mais tout allait de travers depuis ce matin, il était furieux contre tout et contre lui-même, et furieux contre Marcus de lui avoir retourné le cerveau avec ce maudit baiser. L'expression de Flint s'assombrit brusquement et il décroisa les bras pour faire un pas vers lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un regard aussi meurtrier envers lui et cette brusque familiarité poussa Oliver à continuer de plus belle.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu sais quoi ? Tout ce que tu fais me pourrit la vie ! »

Alors même qu'il finissait sa phrase, Flint bougea d'un clignement de l'œil. Oliver crût un instant qu'il allait le frapper mais le serpentard le repoussa brutalement en arrière, l'envoyant violemment bouler contre un pupitre.

-Tu me casses les oreilles avec ta voix de crécelle ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à t'asseoir à la table des serpentards, tu l'as fait tout seul comme un grand ! »

-ET ÇA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVE SI TU N'AVAIS PAS FAIT CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! »

Flint eût l'air d'avoir pris un coup, l'espace d'un instant, mais il se ressaisit bien vite pour lui adresser son sourire le plus narquois.

-Quoi, même pas capable de prononcer un mot, Wood ? Espèce de gamin ! »

-La ferme ! », rétorqua Oliver, piqué au vif. « Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais pas… _embrassé_, d'accord ?! Et puis pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ?! »

-J'en sais rien. », répondit Flint en recroisant les bras. « J'avais envie, c'est tout. »

Oliver cligna des yeux, prit de cours. Son dos, là où il avait percuté le pupitre, lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il ignora la douleur alors qu'il dévisageait le serpentard, mal-à-l'aise et étrangement outré.

-Comment ça, t'avais envie ? Parce que ça te prends souvent, peut-être ? Excuse-moi mais il me semble pas t'avoir vu embrasser Pucey ou Malefoy comme ça s'en raison ; une vision pareille, ça m'aurait fait vomir ! »

-Ah oui, parce qu'il est vrai que quand je t'ai embrassé_ toi_, comme tu le dis si bien, Wood, t'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de vomir _du tout_. », répondit aussitôt Flint.

Oliver sentit son souffle se couper. Par Merlin. Flint n'aurait pas pu viser plus juste. Complètement paniqué, il ne remarqua même pas que le serpentard n'avait pas l'habituel sourire en coin qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'il se moquait de lui et il se mit à bégayer, les joues brûlantes de honte.

-Parce que… que t-toi, et bien… et b-bien toi non plus, t'avais pas l'air de… d'avoir envie de vomir, que je sache ! »

-…Non. Et alors ? »

-Et bien alors… ! », commença Oliver, ulcéré, avant de s'interrompre avec stupéfaction. « Attend… quoi ? »

Flint poussa un long soupir, son air meurtrier envolé mais les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Je viens de te dire que ça ne m'avait pas déplu, sombre idiot. »

Oliver ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, trop choqué pour répondre. Flint venait de lui avouer qu'il avait aimé. Marcus FLINT, qui était censé être son ennemi JURE, par Merlin, venait de lui dire qu'il avait _aimé_ ! Ils devaient être sous l'influence d'un autre sortilège. Cela ne pouvait être possible autrement. Ce devait encore être un coup de cette maudite MacGonagall et de ce mécréant de Rogue !

-Arrête de réfléchir, pauvre courge. », dit Marcus, coupant court à ses pensées. « Tu vas te griller le cerveau. »

Oliver retînt un sursaut. Depuis quand s'était-il rapproché ? Il eut beau tenté de reculer au maximum contre le pupitre, Marcus se tenait tellement prêt de lui qu'il devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche, pas même durant la potion et tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et Oliver se surprit à noter des choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors, comme l'odeur de Flint, par exemple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ! », balbutia t-il, la voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique et les battements complètements fous de son cœur.

-Je prends ce que je veux, quand je veux. C'est tout. »

Il allait l'embrasser. Par Morgane et tout ses minions, IL ALLAIT L'EMBRASSER ! Et lui, Oliver, ne faisait rien pour le stopper, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'un merlan frit !

-Ola ! Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? », s'exclama soudain quelqu'un, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Marcus recula brusquement, plus rapide qu'un éclair alors qu'Oliver faisait un bond de trois mètres. Un groupe de serdaigles se tenait à l'entrée, des piles de livres dans les mains.

-Oh, on peut revenir plus tard… », commença l'un d'eux, alors que tous les dévisageaient avec surprise et curiosité.

-Dégage de là ! », répondit violemment Flint.

Il le repoussa sans ménagement pour sortir à pas rapides, et Oliver porta une main contre son cœur, la respiration tremblante.

Mais que diable venait-il de se passer ?

.

**TBC**


	12. Sur leurs tables

Titre : Phantasma

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Warning : Léger AU mais rien de bien méchant.

Disclaimers : Comme d'habitude... rien n'est à moi, à part les rares OCs qui se baladent ci et là...

Oh my GODNESS. Se pourrait-il que... que j'ai FINI UNE FIC A CHAPITRES ? HALLELUYAH ! (_sort la bouteille de champomy_). Il m'a fallu DES ANNEES mais... J'AI REUSSI ! HI HI HI HI ! Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quelle point je me sens accomplie :D. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, ha ha ha ! (Quoi ? Avais-je oublié de le mentionner au premier chapitre de cette fic ? He he he xD). Bon, plus sérieusement, voilà ENFIN le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic qui m'aurait quand même bien fait rire à écrire. Malgré mon long syndrome de la page blanche, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire tourner Oliver et Marcus en bourrique ! Donc MERCI à tous les irréductibles qui ont suivi Phantasma jusqu'au bout, puis voilà, j'espère à tous que la fin vous plaira bien qu'elle reste... bien _innocente_ :D.

Encore un grand grand **merci** pour vos reviews messieurs dames, et sur ce...

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

x

**PHANTASMA**

_Sur leurs tables_

x

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Troublé, Marcus dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, avec la ferme intention de laisser l'air du dehors lui remettre les idées en place. Cet instant avec Oliver dans la salle de classe avait été plus bizarre encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'alors.

En l'attrapant comme ça dans le couloir, il avait eu la ferme intention de lui mettre une raclée pour lui avoir ainsi parlé ce matin, mais le gryffondor avait eu l'air si confus et paumé qu'il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Voir ces expressions complètement paniquées sur le visage d'Oliver lui avait rappelé comment il s'était senti dans cette salle de bain, après l'avoir embrassé. Wood était dans le même état que lui, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette brutale envie de le ravager qui l'avait brusquement saisi à la fin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, chez lui.

Il faisait frais, dehors, et le vent qui soufflait dans la cour le calma. Il ne pouvait se réfugier derrière ses excuses de libido en manque, cette fois. Son envie pour Wood avait été plus forte et plus irrationnelle que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors, même pour la plus belle et la plus séduisante des filles qu'il avait eu dans sa vie (et il en avait eu une belle poignée, contrairement à ce que ces idiots de gryffondors pouvaient croire).

-Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux. », dit soudain une voix féminine, coupant court à ses pensées.

Marcus releva les yeux et reconnu la jolie silhouette d'Emma Dobbs, assise sur un muret. La serpentarde semblait seule pour une fois, engoncée dans son épaisse écharpe vert et argent et les mains dans les poches.

-Hm. Et toi, comment se fait-il que ta moitié ne soit pas avec toi ? », répondit-il avec une pointe de dédain, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Même après toutes ces années, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment la jeune fille avait pu s'enticher de ce mollasson de Kevin Entwhistle.

-Il est parti nous chercher du chocolat chaud. », répondit Emma, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, entre hautain et indulgent.

-Comme c'est mignon. », dit Marcus, dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, à celui-là ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait réellement la question. Il s'était toujours plus ou moins fichu des histoires d'amour des autres membres de sa maison, aussi bizarres soit-elles, mais le tournant plus qu'étrange qu'avait prit sa… _relation_ avec Wood le poussait à essayer de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait être attiré par son total opposé.

-Oh, tu sais… », dit Emma, haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « Il était toujours là à me tourner autour, alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai appris à vraiment le connaître et à le voir sous un autre jour… »

-C'est un _poufsouffle_. », répondit Marcus, sceptique.

Emma émit un reniflement amusé.

-Certes. Je ne m'y attendais pas. », reprit-elle finalement. « Sincèrement, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Simplement parce que c'est lui, avec toutes ses qualités et tout ses défauts. »

La serpentarde avait toujours été quelqu'un de franc, mais l'entendre répondre de façon aussi honnête et sincère, en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'elle ressentait était normal et qu'elle ne pouvait le changer malgré l'étrangeté de la situation (parce que sérieusement, une serpentarde aussi belle et un poufsouffle plutôt moyen ?), lui fit quelque chose.

-Ma chériiiie ! », pépia alors la voix d'Entwhistle, répugnante d'amour.

Marcus retînt un : « pouerk… » dégoûté à la dernière minute en le voyant trottiner dans la cour, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il prit congé d'Emma d'un signe de tête avant que le garçon ne puisse les rejoindre et retourna vers le château.

-Ah, te voilà ! », dit la voix d'Adrian, alors qu'il entrait dans le Hall. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

-Je me tripotais la nouille. Non mais, ça te regarde ? », répondit Marcus en roulant des yeux.

Ils se mêlèrent au flot d'élèves qui entraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner alors qu'Adrian se lançait dans les bienfaits de l'astiquage de baguette, arrachant à Marcus une grimace écœurée alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs table.

-Sérieusement, Pucey, tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter. »

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, Marc'. »

-Hé, regardez qui voilà ! », lança soudain Terrence, assis près d'eux.

Il désigna le groupe d'élèves qui venait d'entrer d'un geste du menton et Marcus remarqua la silhouette d'Oliver, parmi les gryffondors.

-Alors, Wood ? On ne vient pas s'asseoir à côté de nous pour déjeuner ? », lança Terrence, attirant l'attention du gardien.

Un rire moqueur secoua la table des serpentards alors qu'Oliver tirait une grimace de constipé, les joues rouges de honte.

-La ferme ! », rétorqua t-il, enragé, avant de filer à sa table.

Marcus sentit sa mâchoire se serrer alors que Terrence et d'autres serpentards continuaient de lancer des piques en direction du gryffondor maintenant écarlate. Des jours auparavant, il aurait prit un plaisir sadique à participer au lynchage. A dire vrai, il aurait été le premier à lancer une remarque, mais à présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se servir de patates avec tellement de force que l'une d'elle rebondit sur son assiette pour se loger entre les genoux de son voisin de table.

-Et puis qu'est- ce qui lui a prit à faire ça ce matin, d'abord ? », dit Terrence, daignant _enfin_ se consacrer à son assiette.

Les autres se lancèrent dans des théories toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, agaçants au possible, et alors que Marcus écrabouillait ses pommes de terre avec mauvaise humeur, une remarque de Pansy Parkinson le fit stopper net.

-Cette habitude d'être entouré par du verts et argents, c'est qu'il doit coucher avec un serpentard ! »

Marcus sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter alors qu'une rage noire s'emparait brutalement de lui, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son poing frappa contre la table avec violence, arrachant un sursaut à tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

-VOS GUEULES ! Le prochain qui ouvre sa bouche sur Wood se prendra la raclée de sa vie ! », s'exclama t-il, ignorant tous les regards interloqués posés sur lui. « Je veux plus entendre _AUCUN_ d'entre vous prononcer son nom, c'est clair ?! »

Un silence de mort suivit sa menace. Il devait avoir hurlé plus fort que nécessaire, parce que toute la Grande Salle semblait s'être tue.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_, pensa t-il, intérieurement paniqué, alors qu'il croisait le regard d'Oliver parmi les autres, sa fourchette dans la main et l'air stupéfait.

Alors qu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque, les autres élèves se remirent peu à peu à reprendre leurs repas, et Oliver brisa leur échange muet lorsqu'une de ses belettes lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Marcus reprit lentement sa respiration, revenant à sa propre assiette, quand il remarqua qu'Adrian le fixait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

_Il savait_. Du moins, il devait avoir surpris leurs échange de regard, parce qu'il puait la jubilation à plein nez.

-Pucey… », dit Marcus, glacial. « Ose sortir ta remarque et je te jure que je t'envois dire bonjour au Saule Cogneur d'un coup de pied au cul. »

-Ah, tout de suite les menaces… », soupira Adrian, levant les deux mains en signe de reddition.

-Il marque son territoire. », dit Théo avec son drôle de sourire.

Adrian éclata de rire, et Marcus retînt une remarque acerbe à la dernière minute, se contentant de massacrer ses patates avec humeur. Toute cette histoire commençait à le rendre dingue, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Wood ou il allait devenir fou, à agir comme ainsi comme un idiot.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit le gryffondor se lever pour sortir de la Grande Salle accompagné, _comme_ _d'habitude_, par ses maudits rouquins et les trois gourdes de son équipe, Marcus quitta précipitamment sa table pour le suivre.

-Wood ! », appela t-il, aussitôt dans le hall.

Tout le petit groupe se retourna, et Marcus ne pût s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Pourquoi diable se croyaient-ils tous visés ? Les jumeaux mirent leurs mains dans leurs poches, l'un d'eux prêt à dire quelque chose, mais Oliver leur fit signe de partir, l'air assez désinvolte pour que son équipe n'insiste pas et obéisse, pour une fois.

-Si tu viens te moquer… », commença alors le gardien, les joues roses.

-Crétin. Je ne viens pas de m'humilier devant toute la Grande Salle pour toi, peut-être ? », rétorqua Marcus, acerbe.

Oliver le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se remettre.

-J'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris… », dit-il finalement avant de froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

-…Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi se foute de toi, c'est tout. », répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules.

-_C'est tout_ ? Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça, avant ! »

Ah, il commençait à s'énerver. Et quand Wood s'énervait contre lui, il n'avait que deux réactions possibles : jubiler, parce que le gardien était irrité à cause de lui, ou s'énerver plus fort que lui, parce que la situation l'agaçait lui aussi. Prévoyant, Marcus s'approcha de la première porte qu'il repéra au loin et fit signe à Oliver de le suivre dans la pièce.

C'était la salle des trophées, bien sûr. Le gryffondor entre derrière lui et Marcus referma la porte avant de s'y appuyer pour regarder Oliver dans les yeux.

-Les choses ont changées et tu le_ sais_. », dit-il finalement, les bras croisés.

-Tu fais tout pour ! », s'exclama Oliver, acide.

Marcus sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, irrité par la réponse du gryffondor.

-Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure ! », rétorqua t-il violemment. « C'est quoi ton problème, Wood ?! Ne commence pas à rejeter toute la faute sur moi alors que de toute évidence tu aimes ça toi aussi ! »

Oliver prit une inspiration surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait visé en plein de mille, mais la situation ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de jubiler. Il avait juste envie de le secouer comme un prunier, mais Wood croisa finalement les bras lui aussi, pour répondre sans oser le regarder.

-Ok, admettons que ce soit le cas. On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Marcus ne sût quoi répondre. Il resta silencieux, les bras ballants, et Oliver releva finalement les yeux vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient si verts, si pleins d'émotions que Marcus eût du mal à déglutir, son estomac se tordant dans tous les sens. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi quand le gryffondor le regardait ? Même son cœur semblait battre plus vite, et Marcus se décida finalement à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux ; prendre ce qu'il voulait en se fichant des conséquences et du qu'en dira t-on.

Attrapant le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains, il l'embrassa sans lui demander son avis, lui arrachant un léger « _humpf_ » lorsqu'il le pressa contre une des vitrines de la salle. Il l'embrassa sans douceur, avec une passion qu'il ne montrait que sur le terrain, et les mains d'Oliver s'accrochèrent brusquement à son pull pour le coller à lui, et Marcus resserra son emprise sur ses mèches châtaigne sans se demander s'il lui faisait mal ou non, trop occupé à le ravager.

x

Une semaine.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Flint l'avait coincé dans la salle des trophées. Une semaine de tirages de bras pour l'entraîner dans des classes vides ou de sombres placards, une semaine à chercher toutes sortes d'excuses à sortir aux autres pour pouvoir rejoindre le serpentard dans un endroit obscur du château. Leurs relation n'avait pas tant changée au final ; ils continuaient de se disputer et de se chamailler aussi souvent qu'auparavant, bien que leurs insultes soient moins violentes et moins choisies pour blesser. Et les bleus qui marquaient sa peau ne provenaient plus de leurs nombreuses bagarres, mais d'autres choses plus…

Oliver sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler alors qu'il se rappelait tous ces petits moments volés. Il avait aussi une drôle d'envie de sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque d'un pas presque guilleret. Il était d'une bonne humeur telle qu'il avait presque envie de saluer Mme Pince alors qu'il entrait, mais se retînt finalement pour se diriger vers la section sportive.

-Tu es en retard. », dit Marcus, aussitôt qu'il pénétra le rayon.

Le serpentard se balançait sur une chaise d'un air tranquille, un bouquin entre ses mains. Oliver ne pût se retenir de le titiller alors qu'il répondait avec sarcasme.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! »

-Ha ha ha, très drôle. », répondit Marcus, jetant son livre sur la table avant de se lever pour tirer sur sa cravate rouge et or.

Docile pour une fois, Oliver laissa le serpentard tirer son visage vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ses dents irrégulières malmenant un instant ses lèvres.

-On a vingt minutes devant nous. », dit-il finalement, lorsque Marcus consentit à le relâcher. « Faut absolument que je termine d'élaborer ma prochaine tactique pour le match. »

-Hm. », répondit Flint avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'adosser contre la table pour reprendre. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi te voir ressemble limite à un secret d'état ? »

-Parce que… enfin, tu imagines si les autres nous voyaient discuter tout les deux sans s'entretuer tout d'un coup ? Et je te parle pas… d'autres choses. », répondit Oliver, plus que mal à l'aise alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène.

-Wood. Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'en ai rien à faire du regard des autres. »

Oliver haussa les épaules.

-Oui, et bien peut-être que tu t'en fiches, mais moi, j'ai pas envie que Percy fasse une crise cardiaque ou pire, que les jumeaux me harcèlent en pensant que j'ai été frappé par un sort. »

-Toujours tes maudits rouquins. », soupira Marcus avec une pointe d'agacement. « Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu te donner une première fois tendre et romantique, mais là, j'ai juste envie de te prendre sauvagement devant ces enquiquineurs de Weasley pour qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute. »

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Oliver mit un temps à se rendre compte que Marcus s'était redressé pour partir, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment drôle, quand tu t'y mets ? », dit-il finalement, un peu troublé à l'idée d'imaginer le serpentard mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Marcus se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-…Attend, c'était une blague, hein ? Marcus… Marcus, reviens ! Tu rigolais, pas vrai ? »

x

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le petit stratagème qu'ils avaient monté. Minerva devait l'avouer, le plan de Severus avait eu le résultat escompté ; son urticaire ne l'avait pas démangé depuis que Wood avait ingurgité une petite dose de la Mort Ephémère ! La satisfaction intense qu'elle ressentait lui donnait presque envie de chantonner alors qu'elle corrigeait les copies.

Oh et puis, pourquoi pas. De bonne humeur, Minerva s'autorisa une petite reprise de l'Hymne de l'Ecosse alors qu'elle apposait son plus beau T sur la copie d'un première année. Elle devait tout de même l'avouer, son petit côté sadique avait éprouvé un malin plaisir à observer Marcus Flint se démener avec un Wood invisible pendant ses cours. Après tout, elle était la première à savoir de quoi le jeune homme était capable. Oh, comme elle avait dû se retenir de rire en voyant la tête du jeune Serpentard lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de lapins ! Judicieuse idée de la part de Severus, d'ailleurs. Jamais Minerva n'aurait pensé que son collègue possédait une telle fibre humoristique.

Quelqu'un déboula brusquement dans la salle de classe, l'air paniqué. Minerva reconnu sans peine la chevelure rouge pétante d'un première année.

-Oui, Abercrombie ? », demanda t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ses mèches écarlates rappelaient les couleurs de Gryffondor, et puis il était tellement adorable que Minerva ne lui fit aucune remarque, vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Professeur ! », dit le petit en reprenant son souffle. « C'est Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint ! Ils se sont croisés dans le troisième étage, là où on avait cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et le Serpentard l'a bousculé, et Wood a fait : « Regarde où tu marches, troll ! », et il a répondu : « C'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasses ta mère ? », et Wood a dit : « Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! », et Flint l'a prit par le col, et il l'a presque tout collé à lui, et il a dit : « Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça, Ollie. » Et il l'a poussé dans les toilettes et a fermé derrière lui, impossible d'ouvrir ! »

La plume craqua. Minerva se força à rester calme alors que son urticaire refaisait surface. Ces deux là allaient finir par la tuer.

-Bien, Abercrombie. Très bien. »

Nul doute que le prochain plan de Severus pour calmer ces deux là seraient au choix une bonne dose de potion mortelle ou un enfermement provisoire à Azkaban avec cours par correspondance.

Oh, elle aurait dû parier.

-Voyons, Severus. Nous ne pouvons tuer deux élèves simplement parce qu'ils… troublent la tranquillité de Poudlard. », dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils vinrent se plaindre. « Un bonbon ? »

-Cela ne peux plus durer. C'est à Sainte Mangouste que je risque de finir si j'entends encore une fois le nom de ces deux garnements dans une même phrase. », rétorqua MacGonagall.

-Tout de même, choisir un Gryffondor, je pensais que le jeune Flint avait plus de goût… », marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

Les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore reposa sa boite de bonbons à moitié vide.

-Ah, les jeunes. Si rapides à aimer. Vous ne trouvez pas cela merveilleux ? »

Minerva et Severus s'échangèrent un regard las.

_Oh, et puis à quoi bon_, pensa Minerva. Un bon de commande pour une pommade spéciale urticaire attendait dans son bureau depuis des mois, de toute façon. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le signer.

.

**END**


End file.
